Le vrai du faux
by Ploum31
Summary: Aujourd'hui âgée de 40 ans, Luna découvre que les Nargoles sont responsables d'incidents étranges à Londres... et que tout cela a pour but de détruire Londres! Mais comme durant ses années à Poudlard, personne ne la croit ; or, la seule personne capable de les repousser est la Gardienne des Sceaux, qui se révèle être Lily Potter! Parviendra-t-elle à la convaincre de l'aider?
1. Chapitre 1

**Crédits :** **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.** **Cette histoire est écrite en réponse à un défi présenté sur fanfic fr intitulé « Et si Luna avait raison ? » de Carcacq, donc l'idée lui revient. Petite précision : comme stipulé dans le défi, l'histoire se déroule de la découverte de Luna à la décision finale de Lily ; l'éventuelle lutte contre les Nargoles par la suite ne sera donc pas racontée. Toutefois, l'histoire comprend un épilogue. Sur ce, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même, et bonne lecture !  
**

Aussitôt apparue dans la large rue dallée, les bruits de la foule envahirent ses oreilles, et elle en fut quelque peu étourdie. Elle revenait d'une mission de plusieurs mois dans le massif des Rhodopes en Bulgarie, loin de toute civilisation humaine. Cela lui faisait donc réellement drôle de revenir dans un endroit si peuplé à présent, et ce même si elle travaillait là depuis longtemps, et que cet environnement lui était plus que familier. Elle soupira, nostalgique mais heureuse. Ces derniers mois avaient été fantastiques, mais son retour ne la rendait pas malheureuse. Et puis, le temps était enchanteur, clair et doux, alors qu'ils étaient déjà en novembre – et cela ne pouvait que la rendre de bonne humeur.

Une brusque poussée sur son épaule tira Luna de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vu qui l'avait ainsi bousculée, et elle ne chercha pas à le savoir. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'elle se mît en marche, réajustant l'anse de son sac par la même occasion, et elle déambula parmi les capes de sorcier, les silhouettes chapotées et divers cris enthousiastes. Malgré toute cette cacophonie, connaissant le chemin par cœur, il suffît de quelques secondes pour qu'elle plongeât dans les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines.

A quarante ans, Luna n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de sa vie. Son travail de naturaliste, quoique prenant, répondait à toutes ses attentes, surtout que, son mari effectuant le même travail qu'elle, il n'était pas rare qu'elle travaille avec lui, et cette mission n'avait pas fait figure d'exception. Ils avaient ainsi pu profiter, entre leurs différents travaux sur le terrain, du cadre magique de ces lieux restés sauvages. Mais son travail ne consistait pas seulement à trouver et à étudier les créatures magiques les plus rares dans leur milieu aussi, régulièrement, elle se rendait sur son lieu de travail, c'est-à-dire l'établissement qui l'employait. Le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Londres. Enfin, la version magique, bien sûr.

La haute structure apparut enfin devant elle tandis qu'elle suivait la courbure qu'effectuait la rue, et elle prit quelques secondes pour s'arrêter et l'admirer avec un petit sourire distrait. Elle connaissait cette façade par cœur, mais à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, comme aujourd'hui, elle prenait le temps de le contempler. Immense, le Muséum n'avait pourtant rien de particulier et possédait le même type d'architecture que sa version moldue à Londres, quoique le bâtiment fût plus large et moins long, et qu'il présentât un étage supplémentaire. En haut des grandes portes de bois sombre, l'intitulé « Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle consacré aux Créatures Magiques » était sculpté dans la pierre et se tenait immobile, mais la couleur qui s'assombrissait et s'éclaircissait alternativement donnait l'impression qu'il pulsait. C'était un détail parmi tant d'autres, mais Luna l'aimait bien, car elle lui trouvait un aspect reposant. Elle finit cependant par en détacher les yeux, pour s'avancer plus avant vers la haute bâtisse et finalement entrer.

Aussitôt, les bruits s'étouffèrent, remplacés par de doux chuchotements des quelques personnes à proximité. Le Muséum était déjà ouvert au public, mais il était encore tôt, et l'accueil était vide. Pas un seul client, mais pas seulement. La personne chargée du standing avait dû partir aux toilettes. Ou peut-être que les –

« Madame Dragonneau ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Luna tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Un homme grand et costaud s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire, avant de lui tendre la main pour la serrer d'une franche poignée. Elle reconnut aussitôt le vigile, qui lui s'était bien tenu à son poste, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas aperçu auparavant.

« Bonjour Peters », répondit-elle amicalement.

Elle le vit regarder derrière elle tandis qu'il lâchait sa main, et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en connaitre la raison :

« Votre mari n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Non, il règle quelques formalités là-bas. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je pense. »

Peters sourit et acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, et quand elle disait cela, son mari venait généralement au moins une heure après ses paroles. Toutefois, il ne releva pas, légèrement amusé.

« En tout cas, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé durant votre mission. »

« A merveille », répondit distraitement la jeune femme, sans détailler davantage – ce à quoi il était également habitué.

« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser », fit-il en hochant la tête avec un clin d'œil, tandis qu'une autre personne se dirigeait vers eux. « J'espère que vous me raconterez tout ! »

« J'y tâcherai ! »

Il était déjà de retour à son poste lorsque la personne parvint au niveau de Luna. C'était un homme de petite taille, bedonnant mais habillé de manière cintrée et distinguée, et à l'allure irréprochable. Il paraissait ainsi sévère et sûr de lui la plupart du temps, mais présentement, un air ravi occupait son visage – bien qu'elle avait cru voir une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux, mais elle ne l'aurait pas juré. De la même façon que le premier homme, la poignée de main fut de mise, en même temps que les salutations d'usage.

« J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée – Mandy et Finley sont malades, et votre aide serait plus que bienvenue, dès que faire se peut ! »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Luna, qui se rappelait de la commande effectuée plusieurs mois plus tôt, et qui nécessiterait un réaménagement complet du Muséum – qui de ce fait, fermerait d'ici une à deux semaines, jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise par ce que le directeur ajouta en soupirant :

« Déjà qu'avec toutes les nouvelles acquisitions, nous allions être débordés… il aura en plus fallu que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire disparaitre plusieurs de nos Objets, et à en déplacer d'autres ! Comme si c'était bien le moment ! Et impossible de savoir qui c'est, c'est incroyable ! Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela… »

« Comment cela ? » voulut savoir Luna, mais la question fut balayée d'un geste de la main.

« Plus tard. Alors, comment s'est déroulée votre mission ? »

En même temps qu'il le lui demandait, il lui fit signe de la suivre, et ils cheminèrent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur tandis qu'elle donnait un résumé des divers événements de ces derniers mois et de ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre – sachant que tout le détail figurait dans ses différents rapports, et qu'il était déjà au courant de l'essentiel. Elle ne put sortir qu'une heure après, pas plus au courant qu'à son arrivée concernant la disparition de certains objets – tout ce qu'il avait daigné indiquer était que tout serait dit lors de la réunion qui aurait lieu en début d'après-midi. De retour dans le grand hall, elle croisa son mari, à qui elle adressa un sourire espiègle :

« A ton tour », chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il se rendait vers le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter.

Les objets disparus toujours à l'esprit, et n'ayant pour l'heure rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à la prochaine réunion, Luna fronça les sourcils et se mit en tête de trouver la réponse à ses interrogations muettes. Mais la femme chargée de l'accueil étant occupée avec une famille, et ne voulant pas déranger Peters dans son travail, elle se mit à déambuler dans les grands couloirs, jetant quelques œillades aux expositions qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur.

Elle les connaissait si bien, d'ailleurs, qu'elle repéra instantanément des détails qui pouvaient passer inaperçus. Là, le croc à venin du basilic était légèrement penché au lieu d'être droit. Là-bas, il manquait un pinceau de poils à la queue d'un doxy empaillé. Et encore ailleurs, quelques pattes d'un Scroutt à pétard avaient été arrachées. Et ce n'était que des choses comme cela, partout. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à une vitrine, où étaient normalement exposés trois vivets dorés. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un.

Allons bon. Que pouvaient bien faire les Nargoles avec tout ça ? Elle avait l'habitude de leurs petites farces, mais il semblerait que cela prît une dimension importante ici, et c'était vraiment étrange. Habituellement, ils se contentaient de déplacer quelques objets, pour les installer dans des lieux improbables, qui nécessiteraient au propriétaire une longue recherche avant de retrouver son bien. Mais en même temps, cela leur ressemblait si bien.

Et puis… maintenant qu'elle y pensait, et elle ne saurait en expliquer la raison, elle avait l'impression que de nombreux Nargoles se trouvaient à proximité – voire dans le Musée. _Surtout_ dans le Musée, en fait. Et elle ne comprenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'une telle impression la saisissait. Même les bouquets de gui n'en avaient jamais comporté autant, et elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Perturbée par cette sensation étrange, elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, là où étaient entreposés les quelques objets retirés de l'exposition pour une future restauration, puis elle s'avança jusque dans la zone de stockage, où s'amassait l'essentiel des objets non exposés. Jusqu'à faire face à une armoire immense, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'air était comme lourd, presque électrique, impression renforcée par le bleu sombre zébré d'éclairs argentés du bois de l'armoire. Elle ne savait pas si cela était lié aux Nargoles, même si cela était pour le moins étrange. Ils étaient facétieux, pas agressifs et sournois.

L'armoire vira au rouge sombre presque noir, et Luna ne comprit pas davantage. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un immense bruit retentit derrière elle, et se retourna. Juste à temps pour voir une grande planche foncer vers elle, sans personne pour la tenir, et lui cogner violemment le sommet du crâne. Le choc fut net et bref, et elle sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience…

… Pour se réveiller, un temps indéterminé plus tard, allongée sur le sol froid et dur, surplombée par un manutentionnaire inquiet qui ne cessait de lui secouer l'épaule.

« Ma-Madame Dragonneau, vous reprenez enfin conscience ! »

Elle se redressa lentement en se frottant la tête, mais ne sentit rien à par ses cheveux. Elle glissa sa main sur son front, mais là non plus, rien. Le choc n'avait dû être suffisant pour lui ouvrir une plaie, mais une douleur sourde ne cessait de lui vriller le cerveau. Et puis, elle se souvenait de tout. Pourquoi les Nargoles avaient-ils agi ainsi ? Ce n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes d'être aussi violents !

« Je-je vais bien ! » marmonna-t-elle finalement, posant une main sur le torse du jeune homme pour l'écarter. « Merci », ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air rayonnant pour le rassurer, mais ce dernier demanda tout de même :

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne – »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux y aller toute seule », le coupa-t-elle.

Tout en sachant qu'en vérité, elle ne comptait pas se rendre devant un quelconque médicomage déjà, elle se relevait, et seul un faible vertige l'avait saisi une seconde. Elle s'en tirait sans séquelles, pourquoi donc les déranger pour si peu ? La douleur commençait déjà à refluer, d'ailleurs.

Après quelques échanges, elle réussit à se débarrasser du jeune homme trop empressé et rebroussa chemin, retournant dans la partie du Musée accessible au public. Finalement, elle fut de retour à l'entrée du bâtiment sans même s'en être rendu compte, et elle y retrouva Rolf, debout face à elle avec le sourire, qui vint vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Mais, distraite par ses pensées sur la présence anormale des Nargoles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à justifier et par leur soudain accès de violence, elle y répondit à peine. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des objets qui ont disparu récemment ? »

Luna leva un regard intrigué vers son mari, cherchant à déterminer s'il possédait certaines réponses, étant donné qu'elle n'en savait pas davantage. Il haussa les épaules.

« Le directeur m'a juste brièvement informé de cela, mais m'a dit qu'il en parlerait plus en détails pendant la réunion de cette après-midi. »

Déçue, elle hocha la tête avant de tourner le regard vers l'extérieur, visible au travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car elle se referma par magie avec un doux grincement presque imperceptible. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son mari.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il m'a dit strictement la même chose. J'ai regardé les expositions en attendant, et j'ai vu qu'il manquait pas mal de choses, et que d'autres avaient été déplacées. »

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications Rolf, comme la plupart de ses homologues, ne croyait pas aux Nargoles. Leurs fils, oui, mais pas lui. Il ne s'en était jamais moqué, loin de là, mais chaque fois qu'elle les évoquait pour justifier l'absence de telle chose ou la raison pour laquelle tel objet se retrouvait dans une localisation improbable, il haussait les épaules d'impuissance et ne s'appesantissait jamais sur la chose. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée ; elle en avait l'habitude. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, et ce dès l'enfance.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous ne sommes pas forcés de rester ici en attendant cette réunion. Que dirais-tu de sortir un peu ? Cela fait un moment que nous sommes partis. »

Luna accepta, bien que la question des Nargoles la taraudait toujours. Pourtant, elle l'oublia bien vite, tandis qu'ils erraient dans les rues de Londres, redécouvrant avec plaisir la ville qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur après de nombreux mois d'absence.

xoxoxo

« Ce ne sont pas des petits joueurs, en tout cas », soupira Rolf en déposant le parchemin sur la commode à l'entrée avant de retirer son manteau.

Elle comprenait la liste des objets volés, déplacés ou endommagés que leur avait fournie le directeur plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était longue. Luna était tout simplement atterrée que de tels vols et de telles dégradations aient pu se produire sans que personne ne sache rien. Même pour les Nargoles, cela n'avait aucun sens. La plupart de ces objets n'avait pas de réelle valeur – ce n'étaient pas des objets d'art mais de collection, à intérêt essentiellement pédagogique. Et l'un d'entre eux était trop volumineux pour être transporté sans mal – c'était beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand-chose, au final.

Outre la quantité d'objets concernés, ce qui inquiétait surtout le directeur était le vol d'objets présents en réserve et non présentés au public. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient se révéler relativement dangereux, même si cela n'était rien comparé aux Objets détenus par le Ministère – beaucoup ayant été récupérés les années suivant la défaite de Voldemort et l'arrestation des Mangemorts survivants.

Luna la récupéra aussitôt, et ses yeux glissèrent sur les différentes appellations. Toutes lui disaient plus ou moins quelque chose. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt de ces vols ni ce qui pouvait justifier un tel rassemblement de Nargoles, et elle avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Toutefois, rien ne lui permit de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Mmh ? »

Elle leva alors les yeux vers son mari, qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Aussitôt, elle sentit la chaleur qui l'étouffait presque, et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer ni son manteau ni ses chaussures, et s'était contenté de le suivre dans le salon, ainsi vêtue.

« Oh. Si, si, ça va. »

Elle s'empressa de poser le parchemin sur la table basse pour repartir dans le hall, se déshabiller et revenir. Elle s'affala aussitôt sur le canapé en cuir clair, et ferma les yeux en posant la tête contre le dossier. Les mouvements du canapé lui indiquèrent que son mari en avait fait de même. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'il la dévisageait.

« Sûre ? Je peux aller au Ministère demain à ta place si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas comme si – »

« Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et puis, je la connais. Ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, d'ailleurs, ce sera l'occasion ! »

Car comme les vols se devaient d'être déclarés, que ni le directeur, ni les autres n'avaient apparemment eu le temps de le faire, et que certains objets concernés étaient relativement sensibles, elle irait le lendemain au Ministère, d'abord dans le département concerné par les déclarations de vols, puis dans le secteur consacré aux objets plus sensibles faisant l'objet d'une attention particulière. Dans ce cadre-là, le Ministre de la Magie serait certainement présent. Enfin, _LA_ Ministre plutôt. Son élection était récente, et cela lui faisait tout drôle d'y penser – bien que dans le fond, sa nomination ne la surprenait pas. Ne surprenait personne ou presque, d'ailleurs. Elle se rappelait d'elle à Poudlard, et du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour en arriver là. Brillant, comme tout ce qu'elle avait déjà entrepris.

Sa réponse sembla le rassurer, car il se détendit, et il s'affala davantage dans le canapé. Le silence s'installa, mais il était confortable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler dans de telles circonstances.

Les pensées de Luna se perdirent aussitôt dans les méandres de ses interrogations, et la question des Nargoles demeurait encore sans réponse. Pour le coup, elle regretta l'absence de ses deux jumeaux, les seuls à la comprendre dans son environnement proche, avec son père. Mais ils étaient encore à Poudlard, et ne reviendraient que pour les vacances de Noël. Et puis, ce n'était définitivement pas assez grave pour les inquiéter en leur écrivant une lettre, il y avait trop peu à en dire. Mais un regard extérieur aurait été intéressant. Peut-être devrait-elle rendre visite à son père ? Mais c'était le même dilemme et puis, elle n'en aurait pas forcément le temps.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était, tandis que la lumière déclinait et que la pièce plongeait lentement dans la pénombre. Elle se leva. Rolf rouvrit les yeux à son tour et lui lança un regard étonné.

« Il sera bientôt l'heure de manger », se justifia-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait _aucune_ envie de préparer quoi que ce soit, mais cela lui permettrait peut-être de dévier ses pensées vers autre chose. Rien que pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien manger.

Rolf acquiesça et se leva à son tour pour la suivre jusque dans la cuisine, pas plus enthousiasmé qu'elle par cette tâche. Mais la magie était là pour leur simplifier la vie.

xoxoxo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, cédant le passage à plusieurs personnes sortantes et d'autres s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Luna dut se presser davantage contre la paroi froide pour ne pas se faire bousculer, et leva son regard vers les notes volantes. Les portes se refermèrent, et la cage s'ébranla. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait quelques étages de marge, et tous les boutons étaient allumés. Il avait bien sûr fallu qu'elle fût là au moment où le Ministère était noir de monde – mais c'était difficile de faire autrement, car hormis aux horaires les plus extrêmes, c'était presque toujours le cas, surtout en cette période. L'affaire des trois Mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban qui avaient tenté quelque chose – elle ne savait pas quoi, elle était perdue en Bulgarie à ce moment-là – avait bien marqué les esprits, et le Ministère était pris d'une agitation fébrile. Plus le récent changement de Ministre, suite aux élections qui avaient eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle était arrivée avec un peu de retard. Beaucoup, en fait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était passée brièvement au Musée accompagner Rolf et voir ce qu'elle devrait faire en rentrant du Ministère, et le directeur en avait profité pour leur tomber dessus et leur apprendre avec effroi que d'autres objets avaient disparu pendant la nuit – bien moins nombreux que la veille, cependant. Parmi les détails, elle se rappelait juste que la nouvelle petite liste incluait l'Armoire changeante, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'incident de la veille et la curieuse excitation des Nargoles – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir là un lien. Après tout, il était étrange que le vol se fut produit la nuit-même du jour de cet incident _près_ de cette Armoire, justement. Même si les Nargoles étaient les rois des facéties, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle avait donc dû attendre que l'inventaire soit entièrement terminé – le Musée n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert pour faciliter la chose, au grand déplaisir du directeur que cette histoire commençait sérieusement à agacer – pour obtenir une nouvelle liste, qui intégrait ces disparitions. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le Département ne fût pas trop plein à cette heure – mais elle n'espérait pas trop, le premier où elle s'était rendue était plein à craquer et elle avait attendu une heure avant de pouvoir déclarer les vols. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, comme il y avait de nombreux objets de types très variés, il avait fallu remplir plusieurs dossiers, ce qui avait pris du temps. Avec tout cela, il était presque midi. Autant dire qu'à cette heure, elle avait peu de chance de croiser la Ministre. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle partirait manger – mais cela ne changerait rien à son problème.

La sonnerie résonna, les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, et le manège recommença – et avec disparut peu à peu l'espoir que le flot puisse se tarir. Elle serra son sac comme elle pouvait, l'écrasant contre la paroi pour éviter de le perdre, et pensa à la liste à l'intérieur. Et notamment à deux objets qui, seuls, ne l'avaient pas fait réagir, mais ensemble, l'interpellaient. Leur association lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais, mais quoi ?

La scène se répéta encore plusieurs fois sans qu'à aucun moment elle ne se rappelât de ce détail qui lui échappait, lorsqu'enfin ce fut son tour. Elle dut forcer le passage afin de pouvoir sortir, car cette fois-ci, peu firent de même, ce qui la soulageait à moitié. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas autant de monde que lorsqu'elle avait déclaré les premiers vols. Certes, il y avait nettement moins d'objets concernés, mais peut-être faudrait-il réaliser des dossiers plus étayés, car leur perte était un peu plus sensible.

Peut-être la chance avait-elle décidé de tourner en sa faveur, finalement. Car avait-elle à peine eu le temps de faire une bonne dizaine de pas qu'elle tomba sur deux connaissances, dont l'une était même son amie. Peut-être était-ce sa nouvelle fonction et sa tenue qui lui conféraient cette aura particulière, mais pour l'heure, elle lui sembla impressionnante. Cette dernière, une brune aux cheveux bouclés et disciplinés maintenus en un chignon lâche, s'était arrêtée, et son homologue fit rapidement de même. Ils la fixèrent, une lueur surprise dans les yeux.

« Luna ! » finit par s'écrier la femme avec un sourire, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. « Je ne croyais presque plus à ton arrivée ! Tu aurais dû être là depuis presque deux heures ! »

Aucun reproche n'était perceptible dans sa voix, ni d'inquiétude, même si elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, attendant vraisemblablement une explication à cela.

« Bonjour Hermione ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu arriver plus tôt, mais il y a eu de nouveaux vols au Muséum, et il a fallu attendre qu'une nouvelle liste soit établie avant de venir. Ensuite, j'ai perdu pas mal de temps au service de déclaration de vols. C'est incroyable comme il est rempli, à cette heure ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » surenchérit Hermione avec un petit sourire, bien faible en comparaison du pli soucieux qui lui barrait le visage.

Cela intrigua Luna, mais elle ne put s'appesantir davantage sur ce point, car Hermione se tourna alors vers son collègue, un homme grand et brun vêtu d'une cape bleu nuit de bonne facture. Luna le connaissait pour s'occuper du poste de directeur du département dont elle ne se rappelait plus de la dénomination exacte, chargé des Objets Magiques dits sensibles, c'est-à-dire considérés comme potentiellement dangereux – quelque fût le degré de dangerosité. Sachant que, bien sûr, les plus dangereux se trouvaient au Ministère sous haute surveillance. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'aucun dispositif n'existait pour les autres objets, loin s'en fallait.

« Luna, je te présente Wyath Smogger. Je suppose que tu le connaissais déjà de nom et que tu l'avais déjà aperçu. J'ai une réunion dans un peu plus d'une heure, mais vu que tu es là, si nous pouvions finir rapidement avec cela… »

Luna et Wyath acquiescèrent, et tous se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Wyath, faisant faire demi-tour aux deux autres. Le trajet dura une petite dizaine de minutes, et il fut relativement silencieux – relativement car en fait, Wyath chuchotait à voix basse à l'adresse d'Hermione, qui hochait la tête de temps en temps, mais ce qu'il lui disait ne semblait pas lui plaire. Son visage semblait se fermer. Cependant, Luna n'y fit pas réellement attention, jugeant qu'après tout, si cela la concernait, elle le saurait tôt ou tard. Elle se perdit donc dans ses pensées, songeant par ailleurs que là aussi, il semblerait que les Nargoles se soient rassemblés en grand nombre pour une mystérieuse raison… Cependant, de même qu'au Musée, ce n'était qu'une sensation ténue qu'elle avait rarement ressentie, qui s'expliquait sans doute par leur nombre, et qu'elle était bien incapable de situer.

« Vous avez beaucoup de gui, par ici ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher en levant les yeux vers le haut plafond.

Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce que pour cela, et que ce n'était que pur hasard qu'elle en sente là de la même façon qu'au Musée.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Wyath en se retournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione se retourna également, arborant un air étonné.

« Il y a beaucoup de Nargoles par ici », explicita Luna, ce qui eut le mérite de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione.

Wyath ne comprit toutefois pas la référence et ouvrit la bouche pour demander davantage de détails, mais Hermione lui fit signe de laisser tomber en secouant la tête. Il n'insista pas.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, dont la taille était conséquente mais n'avait rien à voir avec le faste du bureau du Ministre de la Magie, que Luna avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Toutefois, son occupant n'avait pas été en reste pour lui donner une allure plus que respectable – il misait vraisemblablement beaucoup sur l'apparence. Le regard de Luna s'attarda juste sur les nombreuses rangées de livres qui s'étalaient sur le pan de mur à leur gauche, puis son attention retourna vers les deux autres. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas réellement.

Wyath s'installa derrière son bureau de bois blanc – la couleur pour le moins originale l'intrigua brièvement – et rechercha des documents qu'il mit peu de temps à trouver. Sur un signe de tête d'Hermione, Luna s'assit sur une des chaises face à lui, accompagnée d'Hermione qui en fit de même avec la seconde. Luna posa alors son sac sur ses genoux pour sortir cette fameuse liste, et les papiers contenant diverses informations sur les objets en question. Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes, seulement entrecoupé de bruits de feuilles que l'on manipulait, puis une voix grave s'éleva, sans qu'aucun visage ne se tourne vers elle :

« Combien ? »

« Quatre », répondit Luna, ce qui ne plut pas au Directeur car il leva la tête, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

« Quatre ?! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fou – »

« Wyath, calme-toi », tempéra Hermione d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Nous ne pouvons pas le leur reprocher, nous ne nous portons guère mieux. »

Cela valut à la brune une œillade intriguée de la part de Luna. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Eux aussi avaient des vols à déplorer ? Et quel genre d'objets était concerné, pour qu'elle parle ainsi ?

Et pourquoi les Nargoles étaient-ils ironiquement aussi nombreux dans un cas comme dans l'autre ?

Wyath fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, puis retourna à ses papiers en pestant. Il sortit rapidement quatre lots de parchemin pré-remplis avec un formulaire, la mine sombre.

« C'est quand même drôle, il me semblait me souvenir de moins », ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de sa supérieure.

« L'un d'entre eux n'a disparu que cette nuit », précisa Luna, mais personne ne réagit à son intervention.

Comme la Ministre s'impatientait, Wyath s'empressa de remplir le premier parchemin, à l'aide des informations fournies par la jeune femme. Tandis qu'il écrivait, elle en profita pour demander :

« Vous avez eu des vols, au Ministère, vous aussi ? »

La question tira un soupir à Hermione, et Luna devina aisément la réponse, mais attendit le détail. Il ne tarda pas à arriver :

« Oui, et pas des moindres. Ce sont des Objets Magiques gardés sous scellés, dans l'attente de leur classement avant d'être transférés dans le secteur adéquat ou d'être détruits si besoin. Nous avons ouvert une enquête, mais autant dire qu'elle démarre mal – nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre comment les voleurs ont pu s'y prendre, c'est à peine croyable ! »

« Oh, oui, j'imagine… Mais qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? »

« Mmh ? Pas grand-chose », fit Hermione en fixant le parchemin qui se remplissait à vue d'œil sous l'injonction silencieuse du Directeur, dont la plume parcourait librement la page. « Deux Objets seulement. Mais ils font partis des Objets récupérés chez des Mangemorts, au sortir de la guerre. »

Luna lui lança un regard éperdu.

« Ils datent de tant de temps ? Mais pourquoi sont-ils encore en cours de classement, dans ce cas ? Ca fait plus de vingt ans, déjà ! »

« Je sais. Mais il y avait _beaucoup_ d'Objets. Même si la plupart a déjà été catégorisée, ce n'est pas encore terminé. Et puis, d'autres Objets ont également été récupérés, entre temps. »

« Oh. »

Luna ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'était que la nature des Objets en eux-mêmes l'intriguait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, et il y avait peu de chances qu'Hermione daigne lui répondre – après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, mais celles du Ministère, et elle n'était peut-être pas sensée en parler à n'importe qui. Quoique, une telle chose avait déjà dû passer dans la presse. Peut-être devrait-elle tenter de lui demander malgré tout, en fait.

Elle ne put cependant pas s'en préoccuper davantage pour l'heure, car Wyath monopolisa toute son attention. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas trop longtemps, et bientôt, le Directeur et la Ministre co-signèrent les documents. Puis tous se levèrent.

« Des enquêteurs seront envoyés sur place dans la journée », dit alors Wyath en plongeant son regard dans celui de Luna. « Dans le but de faciliter leur travail, le mieux serait de fermer provisoirement le Musée, mais peut-être est-ce déjà le cas ? »

« Quand je suis partie, ça l'était ils n'avaient pas ouvert pour faciliter l'inventaire de l'ensemble des stocks. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu rouvrir entretemps, le directeur doit se douter que quelqu'un serait envoyé. »

Wyath hocha juste la tête en réponse, puis se détourna des deux femmes. Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête pour le saluer, puis enjoignit Luna à la suivre. Elles sortirent du bureau, Hermione fermant derrière elle.

« Bien, il me reste tout juste une demi-heure ! » s'exclama celle-ci en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure.

Autant pour les questions que Luna pouvait se poser. Hermione aurait à peine le temps de manger.

« Tu veux m'accompagner ? » proposa-t-elle finalement, à la surprise de la blonde qui se demanda quelques secondes si la question avait réellement été posée.

… Ou peut-être pas.

« Je te suis », répondit Luna avec un sourire, bien qu'elle ne sache pas où – mais peu importait, de même ce qu'elle pourrait bien manger, du moment qu'elle pourrait lui parler.

De toute façon, elle était déjà bien en retard pour le Musée – mais ils devaient s'en douter, étant en partie responsables – et c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Pas la peine de se presser, donc, la concernant.

Aussitôt, Hermione lui attrapa la main, et elles transplanèrent. Elles apparurent dans une large rue bien occupée par la foule, et plusieurs devantures de cafés, de boulangeries et de sandwicheries étaient visibles. Luna lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et Hermione crut bon d'expliquer :

« Il y a bien une cafétéria au Ministère, mais elle est remplie à cette heure-ci, et je n'ai pas le temps. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai pris l'habitude de venir ici acheter un sandwich ou une salade et le manger prend beaucoup moins de temps. »

Luna hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et suivit Hermione parmi la foule, jusqu'à une boulangerie. La file lui parut longue mais heureusement, l'attente fut de courte durée, lorsqu'elles parvinrent enfin devant les vitres derrière lesquelles étaient exposés les différents produits proposés. Le choix fut rapidement fait, et le paiement effectué.

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient et déballaient leur casse-croûte, Hermione reprit la parole :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, depuis la dernière fois ? C'était en janvier, je crois, tu partais pour une mission en Bulgarie, non ? »

« Oui », s'enthousiasma Luna, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. « Nous ne sommes rentrés qu'hier, mais c'était génial ! »

Tandis qu'elles dénichaient un banc un peu en retrait du flux de gens, elle se lança dans le récit de ces derniers mois, l'étude que Rolf et elle effectuaient pour le Muséum sur une sous-espèce de petits dragons récemment découverte, et leurs escapades dans les magnifiques paysages du massif. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas qu'Hermione disposait d'un temps limité, et fut donc malgré tout assez brève – elle en dit juste suffisamment pour partager son enthousiasme avec elle.

« Et toi ? Au fait, félicitations pour ta nomination, tu l'as clairement méritée ! »

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire accompagné d'un merci, avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich.

« Je suppose que Ron doit être fier pour toi, également ! » rajouta Luna avec un air rêveur. « J'espère que tout va bien pour vous deux. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de sembler se rappeler soudain de quelque chose. Luna eut la soudaine conviction qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ou bien qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, tu étais déjà partie », murmura Hermione à la surprise de son amie, avant de hausser le ton : « Ron et moi sommes divorcés. »

Dire que Luna était surprise était un doux euphémisme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux-là… enfin… c'étaient eux, quoi !

« Mais-mais pourquoi ? » fit Luna, pour le moins accablée – elle avait vraiment manqué plein de choses, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Comment avaient-ils pu en venir à se séparer ?

Hermione haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« C'est… c'est difficile à dire. Ça ne se passait pas mal entre eux, au contraire, mais… il n'y a plus ce que… nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. En fait, c'est comme si nous ne nous considérions plus que comme des amis. Je ne sais… nous en avons discuté, plusieurs fois, et nous avons finalement choisi de mettre fin à notre mariage. Mais c'était purement à l'amiable ! »

« Et ça fait combien de temps ? » parvint à souffler Luna, encore sous le choc.

De tous les couples formés après la guerre contre Voldemort, elle pensait jusqu'alors qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'un des plus solides, avec Harry et Ginny – de sorte qu'ils resteraient ensemble toute leur vie. Comme quoi elle avait eu tort.

« Nous sommes divorcés depuis avril. »

Luna acquiesça, et mordilla silencieusement son sandwich. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Et surtout, elle n'en avait entendu parler à aucun moment !

« Sinon », continua Hermione après un toussotement gêné, « tout se passe bien de notre côté. Personnellement, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers mois avec la campagne électorale. Enfin, bien… c'est sans compter l'affaire des Mangemorts évadés. Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler ? »

Luna hocha la tête. Oui, brièvement, par des collègues de travail, qui avaient manifesté leur inquiétude à ce sujet.

« Ils n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts, j'espère ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

« On suppose que non. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais il y a quelques jours, un intense éclat de lumière a illuminé le centre de Londres pendant quelques secondes, et des rayonnements électromagnétiques dans le spectre des ultraviolets ont été mesurés dans le même temps et ont disparu. On ne sait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais comme il se trouve que les Aurors ont finalement réussi à attraper les Mangemorts dans ce coin-là peu de temps après, on les suspecte très fortement d'en être responsables, bien qu'ils nient. Le Bureau d'enquête cherche actuellement à déterminer le but de cette manœuvre et ses conséquences, mais pour le moment ils n'ont rien trouvé – mais il est encore un peu tôt pour conclure que quoiqu'ils aient tenté de faire, cela a échoué. Sinon, rien d'autre, ils se faisaient plutôt discrets. »

« Oh. Eh bien, tant mieux, je veux dire… s'ils n'ont pas fait de victimes. »

Hermione soupira.

« Tu l'as dit… Enfin, heureusement, cette affaire est résolue. Et maintenant, ces vols… Quelle malchance ! »

Luna ne répondit rien. Cependant, ces quelques mots lui rappelèrent les Objets volés, et la question concernant les deux du Ministère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression étrange que les vols au Musée et au Ministère étaient liés. Pourtant, hormis les Nargoles en surnombre – ce qui ne relevait en aucun cas d'une indication exploitable pour les autres – rien ne permettait de relier les deux affaires.

« Au fait, quels sont ces Objets volés au Ministère ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Hermione regarda tout d'abord l'heure sans répondre. Dix minutes. Elle émit un énième soupir, avala le dernier morceau de sandwich qui lui restait et s'essuya la bouche en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas un secret, vu que la presse est déjà au courant… », fit Hermione d'un ton amer, mais Luna savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont des Objets qui ont été récupérés peu après la chute de Voldemort chez des Mangemorts. Le premier est un anneau en fer noir constitué de deux serpents entortillés autour d'une branche de ronce, que l'on a retrouvé chez Rabastan Lestrange. Le second est un immense miroir retrouvé chez Antonin Dolohov. Nous ne savons pas à quoi ils peuvent bien servir. »

Malgré que ces descriptions faisaient à peine écho en elle, elle sentit son corps se glacer, comme si cela signait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour eux. En un sens, c'était le cas – personne ne savait de quoi ces objets étaient capables – mais elle avait l'impression que cela avait à voir avec certains des objets volés au Muséum.

« Je… aurais-tu des… images, de ces objets ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Hermione en la fixant d'un air étrange.

Luna se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle savait que si elle parlait dès à présent de son impression, des rassemblements de Nargoles auxquels personne ne croyait, elle lui rirait juste au nez, et elle-même ne serait pas plus avancée. Cependant, et heureusement, Hermione n'insista pas, bien que son regard semblât se faire plus acéré. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin et, d'un coup de baguette, y fit apparaitre des représentations issues de son esprit, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Luna. L'anneau et le miroir y figuraient tous deux.

Hermione se leva.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. La réunion commence dans moins de cinq minutes. Passe le bonjour à Rolf de ma part, et à plus tard ! J'ai été heureuse de te revoir, surtout après tout ce temps. »

Puis elle transplana, laissant Luna seule derrière elle, assise sur le banc. Le regard éperdument fixé sur les deux schémas qui ne lui disaient rien, et qui en même temps lui évoquaient quelque chose.


	2. Chapitre 2

« Bien ! Ceci étant fait ! »

Luna abandonna les objets qu'elle venait de répertorier et commença à s'avancer parmi les étagères. Un premier arrivage leur était parvenu plus tôt dans la matinée et, aidée de plusieurs de ses collègues, elle était depuis lors en charge de vérifier chaque objet, leur identification, les informations relatives à ces derniers et leur conformité. C'était un travail long et fastidieux que Luna n'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais qu'elle savait nécessaire. Et puis, ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques jours. Ensuite viendrait le réaménagement complet du Musée, mais cet aspect-là du travail n'était pas vraiment de son ressort, et elle pourrait dès lors se pencher sur la rédaction de son étude.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait nier à elle-même que cela tombait plutôt bien. Elle se trouvait ainsi dans les salles de pré-stockage, comprises dans la réserve du Musée. Or, c'était justement là qu'elle souhaitait se rendre depuis la veille.

L'histoire de ces Objets disparus, et de ces Nargoles curieusement présents en trop grand nombre sur les lieux des forfaits, la laissaient pour le moins assez stupéfaite et l'intriguaient. Elle sentait également de l'inquiétude se répandre lentement en elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce dernier point. Rien de particulièrement alarmant ne s'était produit jusqu'alors, pourtant. Quoique… peut-être était-ce ce léger doute qu'elle avait eu en lisant l'identité des Objets volés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui avait évoqué quelque chose. Et forcément, ce devait être quelque chose de mauvais. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu cet accès d'agressivité inexpliqué chez les Nargoles, même s'il avait été isolé.

Et donc, il lui fallait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Bien que le Muséum fût essentiellement consacré aux Créatures Magiques, sa réserve comportait également plusieurs ouvrages un peu en marge de son domaine de prédilection – c'est-à-dire tout ce qui avait trait aux Créatures Magiques, bien évidemment, que ce fût de près ou de loin, et même parfois lorsque seuls quelques chapitres en parlaient véritablement. Cependant, certains restaient tout de même très éloignés du sujet. Elle ne savait pas comment le Muséum avait pu en faire l'acquisition, et peut-être même l'ancien directeur non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais de ce fait, ils restaient un peu à l'oubli parmi les étagères, avec pour seule occupation celle d'agglomérer la poussière. Pourtant, ils auraient dû être cédés depuis longtemps – cela avait été prévu, à un moment, et elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient encore là. Mais peut-être qu'avec le réaménagement, cela n'allait pas tarder.

Elle atteignit cette partie de la réserve en une dizaine de minutes. Elle parcourut des yeux les reliures, après en avoir retiré la poussière d'un sort informulé. Comme elle cherchait quelque chose qui évoquait les Objets Magiques, elle sauta de nombreux ouvrages, se contentant de feuilleter les plus prometteurs. Mais après un quart d'heure de ce manège, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Ce n'était –

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? »

Luna sursauta et se retourna, rattrapant de justesse le parchemin qu'elle avait déplié et qu'elle avait failli laisser tomber. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, petite et aux cheveux bruns tenus en un chignon épais, lui faisait face, l'air intrigué et la tête légèrement penchée. Elle ne lui évoqua rien du tout.

« Oh, je… », hésita-t-elle, se demandant alors brièvement si elle avait le droit d'être là, avant de se rappeler aussitôt qu'elle travaillait dans le Musée et que ce secteur ne disposait pas de restrictions particulières. « En fait, je cherche… un ouvrage portant sur les Objets Magiques, et, euh… »

Sauf qu'en réalité, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'un tel ouvrage fût bien ici, et si ça se trouvait, aucun des Objets auxquels elle pensait n'avait de lien avec les Créa – mais si, les Objets volés au Musée !

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard sceptique, mais elle haussa ensuite les épaules après quelques secondes.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas sur les bonnes étagères. C'est quatre étagères plus loin devant toi, sur ta gauche. C'est par rapport aux Objets qui ont été dérobés ? »

Luna tourna la tête vers les étagères désignées, mais elles n'avaient rien de particulier à cette distance. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se contente d'acquiescer, songeuse. Elle reposa le parchemin inutile à sa place.

« Oh. Eh bien… j'espère que cette histoire sera vite résolue ! » lâcha la jeune femme après un petit temps d'hésitation, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

« Oui. Oui, ce serait bien… »

L'air absent et le silence de Luna mirent la jeune femme mal à l'aise, et cette dernière finit par toussoter. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, Luna se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Merci ! »

Son interlocutrice en fut surprise, mais elle lui rendit tout de même son sourire.

« Oh, eh bien, de rien… Bonne journée ! »

Puis elle partit dans l'autre direction, laissant Luna à ses interrogations muettes. Finalement, peut-être lui disait-elle vaguement quelque chose. Elle avait déjà dû la croiser auparavant.

Mais la jeune femme fut bientôt balayée de son esprit, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiqué. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se pencher sur les titres, et se rendre rapidement compte que l'autre femme – dont elle se souvenait enfin du visage, mais toujours pas du nom – avait raison. Cet endroit semblait bien plus prometteur.

Luna vérifia rapidement l'heure, et grimaça en s'apercevant que l'heure de la pause-déjeuner était déjà bien entamée. Avant d'hausser les épaules, résignée. Ce n'était pas comme si ce serait le premier repas qu'elle sauterait.

Il fallut tout de même feuilleter plusieurs documents pour enfin en trouver un qui décrivait certains Objets volés qui appartenaient au Musée. Mais il ne lui apprit rien qu'elle ne savait déjà… Jusqu'à tomber sur les paragraphes consacrés à deux Objets en particulier. Les deux Objets qui, ensemble, avaient fait écho en elle. Après les explications de leurs utilisations respectives en tant qu'entités seules – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, ou du moins rien d'inquiétant ou presque – elle lut les quelques phrases consacrées à leur utilisation conjointe. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose non plus.

Presque rien, en fait. Il y avait juste une référence d'un autre document – un livre, très certainement –, avec la page et le numéro de paragraphe, tout en précisant qu'ils intervenaient dans la genèse d'un sort avec d'autres Objets. Mais comme ce n'était pas le propos de l'ouvrage, il ne prenait même pas la peine d'en faire ne serait-ce qu'un résumé.

 _Dommage… Je ne sais même pas si c'est l'information que je recherche…_

Dubitative, elle préféra néanmoins noter la référence. Après tout, si elle tombait dessus, par hasard…

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et elle ne trouva rien d'autre sur le sujet – les seuls documents parlaient juste des informations usuelles qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession, et aucun ne parlait des Objets du Ministère. La pause-déjeuner touchait donc à sa fin lorsqu'elle referma le dernier parchemin et le reposa, et elle n'en ressortit que plus frustrée.

Ce n'était donc pas ici qu'elle trouverait les informations qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait tout juste récolté la référence d'un livre, sans connaitre sa réelle utilité. Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs – et le premier endroit où elle pourrait se rendre était la Bibliothèque de la Magie de Londres. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de succès et pourrait-elle trouver ce livre. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait attendre la fin de la journée, au moins.

Luna lâcha un soupir, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa tâche interminable et ennuyeuse.

xoxo

« Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque, à cette heure ?! »

« Quand voudrais-tu que j'y aille, sinon ? »

Luna avait attendu impatiemment la fin de la journée pour mettre sa résolution à exécution, mais elle avait juste oublié un léger détail. Son mari. Et le fait qu'à aucun moment, elle ne l'avait prévenu de son entreprise. Ce qui expliquait leur situation actuelle : figés devant la haute stature du bâtiment après que Rolf se fût arrêté, lorsqu'elle lui avait enfin dit où elle souhaitait se rendre.

Et il la regardait comme si cette envie lui était venue de manière soudaine, comme ça, et qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais quel était donc le problème ?

« Mais j-je ne sais pas, mais… pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'y aller ! Il n'y a rien ici, donc si – »

« Attends, comment ça il n'y a rien ici ? C'est pour notre étude ? »

Luna cligna des yeux en l'observant. Pourquoi se mettrait-elle à chercher quelque chose sans même l'en avertir, alors qu'ils travaillaient dessus ensemble ?

« Non… En fait, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que, quand j'ai vu la liste des Objets volés, et ceux volés au Ministère – »

« Comment, ils ont été volés, eux aussi ?! »

« Oh, Rolf ! » fit-elle avec un sourire attendri, levant la main pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

Il était adorable. Il avait été tellement pris par la commande du Muséum qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir l'occasion de lire la presse. Pourtant, ça avait dû jaser parmi les collègues de travail.

Quoique, elle-même n'en avait pas entendu parler de son côté. Elle ne l'aurait certainement pas su non plus si Hermione ne l'en avait pas informé la veille.

« Oui. Deux Objets », finit-elle par répondre d'une voix distraite. « Et donc, quand j'ai vu cette liste, ça m'a évoqué quelque chose qui relierait certains d'entre eux, et je souhaitais retrouver cela dans un document. Et puis, tous ces Nargoles à proximité, ce n'est pas normal ! Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis qu'ils doivent avoir un lien avec tout ça, ces vols, mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne se rendit pas compte, mais le visage de son mari s'était légèrement fermé à l'évocation des créatures imaginaires connues des seuls Lovegood. Indubitablement, à partir de là, il n'accorda plus de sérieux à ses paroles. Il soupira, dépité.

« Oh, et… que comptes-tu donc chercher, à la bibliothèque ? »

Encore dans ses pensées, Luna ne perçut pas son ton dubitatif. A peine avait-elle entendu la question, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre distraitement :

« Mmh ? Le lien entre les Objets volés, bien sûr ! »

Rolf haussa un sourcil, lui renvoyant un regard blasé.

« Tu sais, c'est le rôle des enquêteurs, ça. Et je ne vois pas ce que cela t'apporterait. »

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent à la phrase de son mari, d'autant qu'il arborait à présent une moue presque crispée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était donc le problème ? Elle n'interférait en aucun cas avec leur enquête ! Elle voulait juste comprendre _pourquoi_ ces Objets lui évoquaient une chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, _pourquoi_ ils avaient été volés les uns après les autres, _pourquoi_ les Nargoles…

 _Les Nargoles._ Luna déglutit faiblement, soudain quelque peu peinée. Il était là, le problème. Il ne croyait pas aux Nargoles. Dès qu'elle avait prononcé _ce_ mot magique, il n'avait plus pris ses paroles au sérieux. Il ne la croyait pas. Pire, il considérait donc ses recherches comme inutiles, voire comme une perte de temps. Il avait suffi de ce simple petit mot pour balayer tout crédit à ses propos, et, bien qu'elle fût habituée à ce que personne ne la croit concernant leur existence, pour la première fois cela l'affecta. Jusqu'alors, cet état de fait n'avait eu aucune conséquence, ce n'était donc pas bien grave ; mais cela ne l'était peut-être plus aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi était-elle donc la seule à se rendre compte de leur présence ?

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sous l'œil légèrement contrarié de son mari. Apercevant le visage de sa femme s'assombrir légèrement et son regard se faire quelque peu distant, ce dernier finit toutefois par soupirer en se détendant, et il haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas pousser plus loin cette partie-là de la discussion.

« Bien, je suppose que tant que tu auras ça en tête… Tu penses que cela te prendra beaucoup de temps ? »

Luna leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante et préférant reléguer la légère amertume qui embrumait son esprit dans un coin éloigné de sa tête. Après tout, le scepticisme de son mari pouvait facilement s'expliquer, et elle songea qu'au stade actuel des choses, il était sans doute normal pour lui de ne pas penser autrement – rien à voir avec une question de confiance. Il lui était pour l'heure difficile d'impliquer les Nargoles dans ces vols ! Et puis, au moins lui épargnait-il un discours pour la dissuader de continuer sur sa lancée, et au moins la respectait-il suffisamment pour la laisser constater par elle-même, quitte à ce qu'elle ne trouve rien au final. Mais elle devait au moins explorer cette piste, quitte à se tromper – et peut-être avait-il en partie raison, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un hasard et peut-être que les Nargoles n'avaient strictement rien à voir là-dedans, pour le peu qu'elle en savait. Elle avait passé sa journée à ne penser presque qu'à ça, ce qui avait rendu l'exécution de son travail laborieuse, malgré qu'il eût nécessité toute son attention. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Je ne sais pas », finit-elle par avouer, mais il hocha la tête, s'attendant vraisemblablement à cette réponse.

Il prit un air quelque peu gêné, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme une seconde avant de le reporter vers elle.

« Bon, eh bien… tu seras de retour pour le diner ? »

« Mmh ? Oui, bien sûr ! »

Il lui adressa un léger sourire amusé. Il savait qu'elle le pensait vraiment mais parfois, souvent même, elle pouvait être tant immergée dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte du temps qui passait – après tout, il la comprenait, cela lui arrivait souvent aussi. Et il était sûr qu'avec le type de recherche qu'elle voulait effectuer – et qui se solderait certainement par un échec – ce serait très certainement le cas.

Il s'avança alors vers elle, parcourant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser, et après quelques secondes, il se sépara d'elle.

« A ce soir dans ce cas ! »

Sur ces mots, il transplana, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Luna en fasse de même.

Elle apparut devant le large bâtiment occupé par la Bibliothèque. Elle ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à la façade au style ancien et entra.

Comme lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans le Musée, le silence l'enveloppa aussitôt. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'était quelques rares chuchotements et les bruits de parchemins manipulés par la femme de l'accueil. Luna se dirigea aussitôt vers elle. Autant commencer par l'ouvrage dont elle avait récupéré la référence – en espérant qu'il y fût.

« Bonjour ! » la salua-t-elle avec un sourire en sortant le bout griffonné de son sac à main.

« Bonjour », lui répondit l'hôtesse de la même façon, levant les yeux de sa précédente occupation par la même occasion.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, mais je recherche un ouvrage. J'ai la référence, mais je ne sais pas si vous disposez d'un exemplaire. »

« Quel est-il ? » fit la femme en tendant la main pour saisir le papier que lui fournit Luna.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'hôtesse déclara, les sourcils froncés :

« Veuillez patienter quelques minutes, je vous prie. »

Elle se leva alors son siège, et quitta l'accueil pour se diriger vers une porte à l'accès fermé au public, quelques mètres plus loin. Luna la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, pour se tourner ensuite vers les parchemins éparpillés devant elle d'un air distrait. Mais comme ils n'avaient strictement rien d'intéressant, elle préféra lever le regard vers le plafond. Et elle attendit.

Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller et toussoter près d'elle, la tirant de ses pensées par la même occasion. C'était l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était revenue.

« Vous avez de la chance, nous l'avons dans nos rayonnages – l'ancien était endommagé, nous avons reçu cet exemplaire la semaine dernière ! »

Luna acquiesça pour toute réponse, et marcha à sa suite parmi les méandres des rayonnages. La Bibliothèque de Magie de Londres était réputée pour l'incroyable diversité d'ouvrages dont elle disposait, et qui constituait une collection impressionnante. S'il n'avait pas été là, Luna n'aurait pas su où aller le chercher – il lui aurait fallu se rendre dans une autre Bibliothèque de réputation semblable, mais elle aurait dû aller à l'étranger pour cela.

L'hôtesse s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes devant des étagères de livres reliés, et Luna faillit buter contre elle. Son interlocutrice ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, car sans la regarder, elle tendit le bras pour saisir un livre épais à la couverture rouge sombre et sobre. Seul le titre figurait sur la tranche du livre et la première de couverture. Elle se tourna seulement à cet instant vers elle, pour le lui donner.

« Le voici ! »

« Oh ! Merci ! » fit Luna en le récupérant.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour le soupeser. Il était vraiment lourd. En fait, elle en vint rapidement à le tenir des deux mains.

« De rien ! Bonne lecture ! » répondit cordialement l'hôtesse avant de s'en aller.

Pour sa part, Luna se dirigea vers l'une des tables disposées dans la grande salle, la première qu'elle trouva. Elle posa le livre et s'assit aussi sec pour l'ouvrir aussitôt, cherchant la page et le paragraphe indiqués sur sa note.

Au-dessus du paragraphe, l'intitulé en donna le sujet, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Luna. Il parlait d'un sort en particulier, un sort qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle n'y eût jamais accordé d'importance. Ses yeux glissèrent donc vers le texte en suivant.

Il parla alors des Objets. Il en évoquait sept, les sept nécessaires à la genèse de ce sort. Elle reconnut tout d'abord les deux Objets volés au Musée, puis après la description de trois autres Objets qui ne lui disaient rien, elle hoqueta en reconnaissant les deux derniers, et elle vérifia la correspondance avec les schémas fournis par Hermione. C'étaient les deux Objets volés au Ministère ! Il n'y avait pas de doute possible ces vols avaient bien un lien, et n'étaient en rien anodins – malgré la multitude d'objets inutiles subtilisés en annexe.

Mais pourquoi les Nargoles s'intéresseraient-ils donc à ce sort ?

Elle tâcha donc de comprendre la fonction de ce sort. Sauf que… eh bien, le problème était qu'il n'était pas très bien connu. Tout ce qui semblait être sûr était que son lancement aurait des dommages collatéraux considérables – rien de moins que la destruction de l'endroit à partir duquel il serait lancé ! Et donc, par déduction, les auteurs pensaient que c'était là son but.

Cela la fit hausser les sourcils, et elle fut soudain saisie d'un doute. Ce n'était pas possible, quel intérêt pourrait avoir les Nargoles à détruire un endroit ? Ils étaient malicieux et espiègles, certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Malgré cela, et même si elle se demandait si cela en valait véritablement la peine, elle continua sa lecture pour investiguer davantage. Il valait mieux se tromper, mais savait-on jamais.

Et en fait, elle aurait rapidement abandonné la lecture, si elle n'avait pas vu tout aussi rapidement que le but du sort était en réalité sujet à débat : car même si la plupart pensait que le sort était une sorte d'arme de destruction, ce n'était pas le cas de tous – même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Mais peut-être que le reste lui permettrait d'émettre des hypothèses. Elle lut donc rapidement les quelques informations suivantes, malheureusement peu fournies. Mais une en particulier l'interpella, et la glaça aussitôt tandis qu'elle la lisait : comme le sort nécessitait la réunion d'Objets magiques, un cercle devait préalablement être mis en place pour établir le lien entre eux et le stabiliser, et ainsi permettre le lancement du sort à cet endroit. Or, lors de sa création, il était évoqué l'émission d'une puissante énergie accompagné d'un éclat lumineux intense de courte durée. Et forcément, cela lui fit penser à cet incident survenu quelques jours plus tôt, en plein centre de Londres.

 _Trop de coïncidences._ Trop de choses lui faisaient suspecter les Nargoles, et tout allait dans ce sens – l'absence de preuves, de suspect, de traces d'effraction ou d'une quelconque magie utilisée ! Et puis, cet éclat de lumière… Hermione avait beau avoir accusé les Mangemorts d'en être responsables, ils n'avaient l'ombre d'une idée pour justifier son apparition, sa brièveté, et l'absence de conséquences – les mages noirs pouvaient s'être juste trouvés là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'était tout à fait probable !

Luna ferma les yeux quelques secondes et réfléchit. En ramenant bout à bout toutes les informations dont elle disposait, une seule conclusion s'imposa à elle : les Nargoles s'apprêtaient à détruire Londres !

La surprise et l'effroi la firent bondir de sa chaise, dont les pieds raclèrent le sol et émirent un bruit sonore qui attira plusieurs regards agacés. Mais Luna n'en avait cure, et ne s'en rendit d'ailleurs même pas compte. Les Nargoles allaient détruire Londres !

Frissonnant encore de cette découverte, elle se rassit en saisissant un parchemin vierge de son sac – elle en conservait toujours quelques-uns sur elle, au cas où – et lança un sort pour copier l'ensemble du paragraphe – tout ce qui avait trait à ce sort, en fait. Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre pour voir si d'autres informations ne seraient pas disséminées parmi les pages, mais il semblerait que non. Elle finit donc par le refermer, avant de retourner le remettre à sa place, le cœur battant.

Les Nargoles allaient détruire Londres. Mais pourquoi ? Bien qu'elle ait toujours été méfiante en leur présence, leurs agissements s'étaient toujours limités à des sortes de farces, pas vraiment drôles mais sans conséquences majeures – du moins pas très graves. Mais ça ! Comment avaient-ils pu en venir à de telles extrémités ?! Dans quel but ? Ce n'était pas comme si les humains représentaient un danger pour eux, presque personne ne soupçonnait leur existence !

Elle fit demi-tour, et s'empressa de gagner la sortie. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait l'aider ? Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ! Peut-être la réponse était-elle dans la copie qu'elle avait faite ? Il devait forcément exister un moyen de contrer ce sort, aussi puissant fût-il !

L'air frais du soir qui tombait la refroidit aussitôt, et elle serra davantage son manteau contre elle. Elle devait en parler à Hermione. Après tout, elle était Ministre de la Magie, elle devait savoir où se trouvaient les trois Objets restants, et aurait les moyens de les mettre hors de portée des Nargoles. Ou tout du moins, de les protéger pour empêcher leur vol.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à marcher sans prendre de direction précise, alors qu'elle aurait pu directement transplaner chez elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle en parler à Harry, aussi. En tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, il avait certainement connaissance des deux enquêtes et serait en mesure de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour empêcher les futurs vols. Et Wyath X, l'homme avec Hermione… Il serait certainement le plus à même de gérer cela, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le contacter. A moins de se rendre au Ministère, jusqu'à son bureau ?

Il fallut qu'elle se cogne contre quelqu'un pour qu'enfin, pendant quelques secondes du moins, elle émerge de ses pensées et réalise sa localisation actuelle. Dévisageant avec incrédulité les alentours, les gens, et les devantures de quelques boutiques et de nombreux appartements, elle dut prendre sur elle pour se ressaisir, pour ensuite exécuter son transplanage et réapparaitre juste devant chez elle.

Et tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle retourna à ses réflexions. Le plus facile serait de contacter Harry ou Hermione – étant des amis de longue date, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Mais elle devait les voir, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux – qui tacherait de relayer l'information à l'autre, l'amitié du Trio d'Or ne s'était pas tari, loin de là – et ce, le plus tôt possible. Le lendemain serait l'idéal.

Après tout, elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de quand ils comptaient exécuter leur plan.

« Tu es déjà rentrée ? »

Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard surpris de son mari, et hocha juste la tête en sa direction. Il en parut heureux, et disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision en s'exclamant :

« Tu arrives pile à temps, le diner est prêt ! »

Luna s'avança jusque dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà dressée. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Rolf réapparut avec deux assiettes, qu'il déposa devant elle. Tous deux prirent place.

« Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » fit-il en prenant ses couverts.

Luna ne sut que répondre. D'un côté, oui, elle avait trouvé, mais d'un autre, c'était une catastrophe. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en parler. Surtout qu'elle se sentait si fatiguée, tout à coup. Il lui fallait parler urgemment à Hermione ou Harry, mais comment ? Devait-elle leur envoyer un hibou pour cela ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur avouer une telle chose par voix écrite ! Et si les Nargoles interceptaient le message, qui plus est ? Peut-être la surveillaient-ils ? Car après tout, s'ils l'avaient frappé la veille, ce devait bien être parce qu'ils la considéraient comme une sorte de menace !

« Je suppose que j'ai eu ma réponse… », finit-elle toutefois par lâcher en triturant son entrée, avant d'avaler une bouchée.

Il sembla considérer sa réponse comme un aveu d'une recherche non concluante, et hocha juste la tête. Apparemment, une autre réponse l'aurait pris au dépourvu.

Le sujet fut clos, et ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Rolf reprenne :

« Au fait, tu te rappelles de ma réunion de demain ? »

« Quelle réunion ? »

Ah zut, si elle se mettait à oublier les réunions du travail… Et le lendemain soir ne l'arrangeait réellement pas !

« Demain soir, pour l'étude sur les basilics de Yougoslavie. »

Ah. Comme elle n'y avait pas participé, cela expliquait son ignorance. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et n'avait donc pas été impliquée.

Tout en se remémorant lentement cette étude, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais elle commence à dater, cela fait presque un an que tu l'as achevée ! Pourquoi donc avez-vous une réunion là-dessus ? »

« Un Congrès est organisé dans trois mois à Helsinki, en Finlande, et je dois réaliser une présentation de cette étude. Le directeur veut en discuter avec quelques collaborateurs. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps, il y aura même un buffet d'organisé. »

« Oh ! Donc, tu ne reviendras pas pour diner ? »

« Non. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle heure je serai rentré. Je ne t'en avais pas déjà parlé ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, peut-être que si… »

Mais elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. Pourtant, cela lui semblait logique, Rolf l'avertissait toujours de ce genre de choses bien à l'avance.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle passerait la soirée seule… peut-être devrait-elle proposer à Hermione de diner ensemble ? Etant désormais divorcée et ses enfants étant scolarisés à Poudlard, elle devait être seule chez elle. Et ce serait l'occasion parfaite de lui parler de vive voix de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

La fin du repas fut un peu plus animé, et la magie les affranchit de passer du temps en cuisine pour tout nettoyer. Forte de sa nouvelle résolution, elle ne perdit pas de temps et partit chercher leur hibou pour le ramener dans leur chambre, avant de rédiger une lettre à l'adresse de son amie. Elle attacha le parchemin à la patte du volatile, et ouvrit la fenêtre seulement pour le laisser s'envoler, puis referma derrière lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son mari entra dans la pièce malgré qu'il vit son geste, il ne l'interrogea pas là-dessus, se contenta de lui sourire et entreprit de se déshabiller avant de se coucher.

Luna en fit de même l'instant d'après, et ferma les yeux en posant la tête sur son oreiller, ignorant la lumière diffuse de la lampe que Rolf venait d'allumer. Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours lire un peu avant de s'endormir, et généralement, elle en faisait de même, mais pas ce jour-là. Car elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas : les événements récents, et la découverte de la journée, ne cessaient de repasser dans sa tête. A tel point qu'elle croyait ne pas être capable de s'endormir, également stressée par la possible réponse de son amie – elle pouvait toujours avoir quelque chose de prévu, suite à ses nouvelles responsabilités. Malgré tout, il ne fallut pas tant de temps que cela pour qu'elle sombrât dans le sommeil.

xoxo

Luna n'aurait jamais pensé entrer en ces lieux mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais songé à une telle éventualité. Elle laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur la porte ouvragée qui lui faisait face, avant d'enfin signaler sa présence – l'espèce de bouton à sa droite devait bien faire office de sonnette, non ?

Elle n'entendit rien de là où elle se tenait, et n'eut donc sa réponse que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser le passage à son hôte. Hermione lui sourit.

« Luna ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure ! Entre donc ! »

Luna la remercia et entra donc tandis que la jeune femme s'écartait pour la laisser passer, avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de baguette. Luna la regarda à peine, trop occupée à scruter les lieux avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait le loisir d'entrer dans les appartements de fonction du Ministre de la Magie.

« Allons dans le salon nous rafraichir un peu ! Par contre – »

« Luna ! »

« Harry ? »

Face aux deux femmes se tenaient Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny, les mines radieuses.

« Je leur ai également proposé de venir, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? » fit alors Hermione en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, gênée.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! » s'écria Luna à l'adresse des deux nouveaux venus, tandis que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

« Oh, Luna ! » s'exclama Ginny, son visage illuminé tourné vers elle. « Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu ! Comment s'est déroulée ton étude ? Hermione m'en a touché quelques mots, mais je veux tous les détails ! Comment c'était ? »

Luna entreprit donc d'expliquer le détail de ses derniers mois pendant que tous se dirigeaient vers le grand salon. En son centre trônait une grande table élégante en bois sombre. Les apéritifs étaient déjà servis.

« Cet appartement est si grand ! » s'exclama alors Luna, interrompant son récit par la même occasion. « Et tu y vis vraiment toute seule ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je suppose que ça se remplira lorsque les enfants rentreront pour les vacances. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Nous avons choisi une garde alternée. Nous nous sommes déjà arrangés pour les prochaines vacances. »

« Oh. D'accord. Mais… et la maison que vous aviez achetée ? »

« Il l'a gardée. »

Luna se sentait un peu embarrassée d'aborder une telle conversation, mais cela ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêner Hermione, qui semblait s'être parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Enfin, en même temps, cela durait depuis plusieurs mois, et elle-même ne l'avait su que quelques jours plus tôt. Ce devait juste être elle, parce que c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Hermione se posta alors près de la table, se servant dans l'un des plateaux remplis de bouchées. Harry et Ginny ne se firent pas prier pour en faire de même, mais comme Luna ne réagissait pas, Hermione déclara :

« Sers-toi, ne te gêne pas ! »

« Oh. Merci. »

Luna saisit un canapé au saumon fumé et mordit dedans, tandis que Ginny se retournait vers elle pour lui réclamer la suite de son récit. Elle avala donc et poursuivit, tandis qu'Harry lui offrit de lui servir un verre – il lui proposa plusieurs boissons, avant qu'elle n'accepte finalement un verre de Chardonnay. Elle avait appris à connaitre les vins français depuis un séjour effectué il y avait plusieurs années de cela dans ce pays, et à en apprécier certains tout particulièrement.

« Oh ! J'imagine que ce devait être génial ! » s'enthousiasma Ginny. « Rolf et toi seuls, tous les deux – »

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment seuls », corrigea Harry, amusé.

« Oh, juste quelques collègues, et les jumeaux pendant les vacances d'été ! » fit Ginny en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre : « Dans un décor idyllique et sauvage – »

« Idyllique n'est peut-être pas le terme ! » l'interrompit Harry en riant, et il rit encore plus lorsque Ginny lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule.

« Cesse donc de m'interrompre ! Les photos sont très belles ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, chérie », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. « Juste que – »

« On s'en fiche ! » fit sa femme en se retournant vers Luna. « Alors ? »

« … Alors, c'était parfait », soupira Luna d'un air rêveur.

« Ah, tu vois ! » s'exclama la rouquine à l'encontre de son mari comme s'il s'agissait là d'une preuve, tout en prenant les mains de son amie. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Vous méritiez bien un peu de temps pour vous. »

« Oh, on l'a surtout passé en compagnie de dragons », fit Luna en riant.

« Mais vous en avez bien profité, et c'est cela qui compte ! »

« Oui. Oui, c'est vrai… », fit Luna, sa voix diminuant de volume, songeuse.

C'étaient de si bons souvenirs, en effet.

« Et vous, de votre côté ? Ça a été ? » fit-elle soudain en se resservant une autre bouchée – un carré recouvert d'un pâté coloré et d'une tranche d'olive.

Elle fut incapable de déterminer ce que c'était exactement, mais c'était loin d'être mauvais. C'était plutôt bon, en fait.

« Oh, nous, rien de spécial – enfin, presque », finit par répondre Ginny en haussant les épaules, comme si le sujet était bien moins intéressant. « Les championnats du monde de Quidditch vont commencer d'ici deux mois, autant te dire que c'est l'ébullition au Journal ! »

« Oui, j'imagine », répondit juste Luna, avant qu'Harry ne poursuive à la place de sa femme :

« De notre côté, comme d'habitude en effet. Enfin, sauf cette affaire avec les Mangemorts, qui a été résolue récemment, et ces vols au Ministère et au Muséum. Vous n'avez pas trop de problèmes à cause de cela, j'espère, à ce propos ? »

« Eh bien, ça nous fait du travail en plus », souffla Luna, et elle vit là une occasion de parler de sa découverte. « Le Musée avait commandé un certain nombre d'Objets, et va bientôt fermer pour une restructuration. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. L'enquête avance ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, et Luna eut aussitôt sa réponse sans qu'il n'eût besoin de la formuler. Mais avec les Nargoles, elle devait s'en douter. Surtout si personne ne voulait croire en leur existence.

« Eh bien, pas vraiment », finit-il tout de même par lâcher du bout des lèvres, comme si cela le répugnait à l'avouer. « A vrai dire, nous n'avons rien. Nous ne comprenons même pas comment ces personnes ont bien pu procéder ! »

Etait-ce le moment où elle devrait leur faire part de sa découverte ?

Hermione soupira avant de renchérir :

« A cause de cela, nous avons dû renforcer la sécurité au sein du secteur concerné. Tant que nous n'aurons pas compris après quoi ces gens en ont, cela va de soi… Mais cela semble mal parti pour le découvrir ! »

« En fait », se lança finalement Luna, « je pense savoir. Les Nargoles – »

Ce simple mot suffit à tirer un concert de soupirs.

« Luna, les Nargoles ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça », répliqua gentiment Ginny, mais Luna l'ignora.

Elle se dirigea vers son sac à main et farfouilla dedans sous le regard mi-curieux, mi-sceptique de ses amis, avant de revenir vers eux avec deux parchemins – l'un comprenait les deux schémas d'Hermione, l'autre les notes qu'elle avait copiées à la Bibliothèque.

« En fait », commença-t-elle à expliquer, « parmi les Objets volés, plusieurs m'avaient interpellé, donc j'ai cherché et… certains, utilisés ensemble, interviennent dans la conception d'un sort ! »

Cela les alerta, bien sûr, notamment Harry, et tous se tendirent.

« Comment cela ? » fit Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione attrapait le parchemin de notes que tenait Luna.

Hermione le lut pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps de comprendre de quoi il était question, et Harry faisait de même, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Ginny, qui ne voyait rien de son côté, les fixait avec insistance, attendant le verdict. Et à la grande surprise de Luna, ils ne firent que secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Luna, ce sort n'est qu'une légende », soupira Harry tandis qu'Hermione lui rendait le parchemin.

« Mais non ! Ça correspond ! Les Objets volés, les – »

« Luna, ce sort prétend utiliser une magie dont l'existence n'a jamais pu être prouvée. Jamais personne n'a réussi à réaliser quelque chose d'une telle complexité, en réunissant un aussi grand nombre d'Objets – tu imagines la structure qu'il faudrait pour stabiliser tout cela ? Et puis de toute façon, qui aurait intérêt à utiliser un tel sort ? »

« Mais les Nargoles ! Ils étaient là, en grand nombre, que ce soit dans le Musée ou au Ministère ! »

« Luna, c'est une affaire sérieuse, là. »

« Mais je _suis_ sérieuse ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me croire ? »

« Parce que les Nargoles n'existent pas ! » s'exaspéra Hermione, et son pied se fit aussitôt malencontreusement écraser par la chaussure de Ginny, qui toutefois lançait un regard désolé à Luna.

Cependant, Luna n'était pas dupe. Elle non plus ne la croyait pas. Cela se voyait dans son regard. La gorge nouée, elle tenta de se justifier :

« Mais – »

« Luna », insista Harry, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien. « Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ces deux affaires soient liées d'une quelconque manière. Ce sort dont tu parles n'a été décrit que dans la littérature, mais nous n'avons aucune trace de son utilisation dans toute l'Histoire ce n'est certainement qu'une légende. »

« Mais les Objets volés ont forcément un lien ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois que c'est un pur hasard que ces vols se soient produits sur un intervalle de temps aussi court ! »

« Nous y avons pensé, ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura Harry, mais elle savait que cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il envisageait sa découverte comme ne serait-ce qu'une éventualité. « L'enquête nous permettra de déterminer si c'est vraiment le cas. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas… », souffla Luna en secouant la tête, dépitée. « Les Nargoles… Ils risquent de détruire Londres ! Et puis, cet éclat de lumière, quelques jours avant ! »

« C'étaient les Mangemorts, Luna. »

« Vous n'en avez pas la preuve ! Vous n'avez fait tirer cette conclusion trop hâtivement, parce que vous ne saviez pas comment l'expliquer autrement ! Mais ce sont les Nargoles les responsables ! »

Enièmes soupirs désabusés. Luna se mordit la lèvre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal parce que personne ne la croyait. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, et c'était même pire qu'avec son mari. Là, le sort de toute une ville était en jeu, et ses amis, ceux qui _pouvaient_ intervenir, ne la croyaient pas.

Frustrée et le cœur serré mais cédant finalement face aux regards insistants de ses amis, elle n'ajouta rien et baissa son regard vers son parchemin parcouru de notes. Il lui faudrait faire davantage de recherches pour parvenir à les convaincre de la véracité de sa découverte, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Une autre discussion débuta, et la précédente fut ainsi considérée comme close. Luna ne la suivit que distraitement, toujours penchée sur ses notes. Quelque peu désespérée, elle lisait, espérant apercevoir un détail qui plaiderait en sa faveur. Elle faillit abandonner sa lecture lorsqu'elle lut la dernière phrase. Son regard se fixa dessus, et son esprit ignora la question que venait de lui poser quelqu'un – Hermione ou Ginny ? Une voix féminine, en tout cas.

 _Le Gardien des Sceaux_ … Il existait donc bien un moyen d'empêcher la réalisation du sort, et la destruction de la ville ! Elle ne savait pas comment cette personne devrait procéder, mais cela lui était presqu'égal à l'heure actuelle. C'était bien simple, en réalité : il lui suffisait juste de trouver cette personne, et de lui demander d'intervenir !

… Mais qui cela pouvait-il donc bien être ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Luna sentit quelqu'un secouer doucement son épaule, cependant elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas encore. Le cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil, les images du diner de la veille lui revenaient, mais de manière assez floue, et elle ne chercha pas à les préciser. De toute façon, elle préférait ne pas trop y songer. Elle força donc ses pensées à se focaliser sur une seule chose : le Gardien des Sceaux. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Et à sa connaissance, étant donné qu'elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de qui il pourrait bien s'agir, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

Et il fallait que ce moyen – cet objet – se trouve au Ministère. Quelle veine.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsque la luminosité s'accrut d'un seul coup, et elle plissa ses paupières pour les protéger de l'éblouissement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'y habituer, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour rétablir une vision normale. Elle tourna ensuite son regard humide vers son mari qui lui souriait doucement.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas souvent que tu dors comme ça ! Une vraie marmotte ! » plaisanta-t-il, mais elle n'y répondit pas, quelque peu abasourdie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait la pièce, de bonne humeur, et Luna prit le temps de bien s'étirer avant de se lever. Le planning de la journée ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment – c'était le même que la veille, en fait – mais il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen d'entrer au Ministère puis au Département au sein duquel l'objet se trouvait. Et se posait aussi la question du _quand_ , sachant que le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

Mais la seule chose qui réussit à émerger de son esprit encore quelque peu voilé était que l'initiative lui faisait penser à ses dernières années à Poudlard, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Une vague de nostalgie l'assaillit brièvement, mais elle n'y pensa bientôt plus.

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour et se rendit dans la cuisine, où son mari s'attelait à la confection du petit-déjeuner. Elle s'approcha de la machine à café, et commença à en préparer deux, voyant que cela n'avait pas encore été fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'asseyait devant le bar dans la cuisine, une tasse fumante dans les mains, l'autre face à elle. Rolf ne tarda pas à arriver avec deux assiettes, et s'installa à son tour. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ce que contenait son assiette, saisit une fourchette, et commença à manger en même temps que son mari, effectuant le geste par pur automatisme.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, et perdura si bien qu'elle replongea dans ses pensées – et elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'elle avalait. En y songeant, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un Gardien des Sceaux. Cette appellation ne lui rappelait rien du tout, que ce fût des souvenirs de cours à Poudlard ou de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre et apprendre par la suite. Rien du tout, pas même un faible écho. C'était étrange. Pourquoi fallait-il cette personne-là en particulier ?

« Sais-tu ce qu'est un Gardien des Sceaux ? »

Elle sentit le regard stupéfait de Rolf se tourner vers elle, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur le liquide noir, songeuse. Vraiment, pourquoi lui en particulier ?

« Euh… », finit-il par répondre, balbutiant légèrement. « Dis comme ça, non. Pourquoi ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait rien à en dire, elle ne savait rien. Quoique…

« Apparemment, il permettrait d'empêcher la réalisation d'un sort », murmura-t-elle finalement.

Fin de l'histoire. Elle était incapable de dire quelle spécificité du sort pourrait expliquer cela. Peut-être l'explication était-elle dans ses notes ?

« Oh », ne put que dire Rolf, déstabilisé.

Elle le sentit froncer les sourcils, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Eh bien, vu le nom… je suppose que ce sort doit faire intervenir des Sceaux, et comme ce n'est, disons, pas une magie très courante… »

C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Il s'agissait d'une magie très rare, très peu maitrisée, mais heureusement, que peu de sorts nécessitaient – aucun, à sa connaissance, en réalité. De ce fait, cette magie était très mal connue, au potentiel tout aussi mal cerné. Ironique quand l'on songeait qu'elle était assez proche de la magie des Runes. Cependant, elle était incroyablement plus complexe. Bien que Luna ne savait pas exactement en quoi, ne s'y étant jamais intéressée auparavant.

Luna acquiesça. Jusque-là, cela pouvait paraitre logique. Mais pourquoi un _Gardien_? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait garder sous scellé, dans une pièce !

Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que la personne en question sache ce que c'était, _elle_ , et qu'elle sache ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sinon, ils étaient vraiment mal partis.

Ou alors, mieux encore, qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce type de magie.

Elle avala une autre bouchée de blanc d'œuf après l'avoir trempé dans du jaune, et ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur son pyjama peut-être aurait-elle quelques éléments de réponse dans ses notes. Sinon, il lui faudrait aller à la Bibliothèque. Les chances de trouver un ouvrage là-dessus dans la réserve du Musée étaient infinitésimales. Cette personne n'avait très certainement aucun rapport avec les créatures magiques.

« Et il permet quoi, ce sort ? »

Luna cligna des yeux en relevant le regard, étonnée par la curiosité de son mari. Mais peut-être croyait-il que son interrogation pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec l'étude qu'ils réalisaient ensemble. Mais c'était idiot, il devait savoir qu'elle lui en aurait déjà parlé, dans ce cas.

« Oh, eh bien… »

Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? Après tout, si elle évitait de nommer les Nargoles, peut-être l'écouterait-il, et la croirait-il au sujet d'individus s'apprêtant à détruire leur ville ? Si au moins ne serait-ce qu'une personne pouvait la comprendre…

« Son but n'est pas très bien connu, mais son lancement entraine notamment la destruction de l'endroit à partir duquel il est lancé », finit-elle par répondre d'une voix distante et distraite.

Rolf la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Sérieusement ? Mais-mais c'est idiot ! Qui déclencherait un sort pour mourir en le lançant ? »

Tiens, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête, soudain songeuse.

« Mmh », réfléchit-elle davantage pour elle-même mais à voix haute, « j'imagine que c'est là aussi l'intérêt d'utiliser des Objets pour cela – comme une sorte de relais, ou autre chose. Soit pour le déclencher avec un compte à rebours ou à distance, soit la structure associerait une protection à – »

Mais Luna fut coupée dans sa réflexion par son mari qui la jaugeait, mi-effaré, mi-interrogateur.

« Attends, comment ça, des objets ? Quels objets ? Et quel rapport avec les Sceaux ? »

« Les Objets volés ! » s'écria-t-elle, et elle sut aussitôt, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son mari osciller entre la déconfiture et le désappointement, qu'elle l'avait dit bien trop tôt.

Les traits de Rolf se fermèrent. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et se racla finalement la gorge.

« Les objets volés », répéta-t-il avant de reprendre, le ton sceptique : « Donc, tu penses que ces vols ont pour but de détruire Londres ? »

Et bien sûr, comme il devait parfaitement se souvenir de leurs échanges de la veille, il savait parfaitement qu'elle pensait les Nargoles responsables de ces vols. Et donc, de la même façon que la veille, le sort en question devint aussi inoffensif qu'un brin d'herbe dans son esprit – s'il existait bien, lui et son Gardien de Sceaux. Et comme la veille, le cœur de Luna se serra, et elle tenta de se justifier :

« Oui. Je sais que ça peut paraitre – »

« Ça ne parait pas. _C'est_ absurde. Je suis désolé, Luna, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de croire ça. »

Les sourcils froncés et l'air maussade, il baissa la tête vers son petit-déjeuner, qu'il s'empressa de finir en silence. Morose, Luna en fit de même elle savait qu'il était inutile pour elle d'aller plus loin. Il était déterminé à ne pas la croire. Et ce constat fut encore plus douloureux qu'avec ses amis, même si la situation avait été similaire, mais ce n'était pas exactement pour la même chose. Que Rolf la crût ou non n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour Londres – comme elle, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour agir. Mais c'était son mari – et comme les autres, il refusait même de considérer un tant soit peu ses paroles. Selon lui, elle avait forcément tort – parce qu'il semblait inconcevable pour eux que les Nargoles puissent exister. Et pourtant, c'était son mari. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'un énorme fossé venait de se creuser entre eux, et les éloignait l'un de l'autre – mais peut-être avait-il toujours été là, sans qu'elle n'en eût conscience.

Il était rare pour elle de vivre un silence aussi pesant. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, il ne leur fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour finir de se préparer. Peinée mais déterminée, Luna prit soin d'attraper son parchemin au passage et de le fourrer dans son sac, songeant à l'étudier de plus près lors de ses pauses. Elle était toujours seule, et avait donc d'autant plus de raisons de ne pas perdre de temps. Quelques minutes après, ils transplanèrent.

Le Musée était à présent fermé au public, et ils durent entrer par une porte annexe et non par l'entrée principale. Cela les arrangeait en partie, car le trajet jusqu'aux salles de stockage était plus court.

Aussitôt arrivés, ils se séparèrent, et reprirent le travail tel qu'il avait été laissé la veille. Mais Luna ne parvint nullement à se concentrer, ses yeux tombant régulièrement sur son sac, vers le parchemin qui logeait à l'intérieur. Au bout d'une heure de ce manège qui avait rendu son travail peu productif, elle céda et le sortit. Elle le posa sur la table face à elle, disposant les Objets de sorte qu'ils le masquent plus ou moins à la vue des autres – il n'était pas très grand de toute façon, car elle l'avait plié pour n'avoir que la partie où tout était inscrit. Puis elle le lut avec attention.

Elle soupira de dépit lorsqu'elle eût fini le passage sur la description du sort. Elle était somme toute assez courte, étant donné que ce sort n'avait jamais été pratiqué à la connaissance des historiens, mais elle était suffisamment claire pour sous-entendre qu'elle utilisait une magie très rare, subtile, que peu parvenaient à maitriser, ici mise en place avec l'aide de l'un des Objets nécessaires au sort – ou peut-être même deux. Les Sceaux.

Elle reprit sa lecture. Elle passa vaguement sur les effets délétères connus du sort – comme la destruction du lieu où il serait pratiqué – et se reconcentra sur le passage évoquant le moyen d'en empêcher la mise en place. Ou tout du moins essaya, car on l'interpella.

« Luna ! Sais-tu où se trouve l'exemplaire du parchemin sur les Foriantes ? »

« Mmh ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour seulement comprendre ce qu'attendait d'elle la jeune femme debout face à elle, des mèches folles débordant de son chignon qui s'était voulu serré. Et pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Oh ! Non ! Désolée », lui adressa-t-elle alors, en secouant la tête.

Elle s'attira tout juste un regard suspicieux de la part de la jeune femme, mais Luna n'y fit pas plus attention. De toute façon, elle ne savait réellement pas où se trouvait ce fichu parchemin. Mais son regard insistant finit par la crisper légèrement, et elle dut retenir un soupir, avant de finir par chuchoter :

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Drax ? Il était dans le secteur des créatures élémentaires, à la base. »

La jeune femme ne la lâcha pas des yeux pour autant, semblant réfléchir. Luna se détourna d'elle, et saisit un nouvel Objet, dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par se lasser puis par partir.

« Que faisais-tu ? » marmonna finalement l'autre femme, tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir plus en avant ce qui se trouvait devant Luna.

Elle ne pouvait voir le parchemin chiffonné que Luna lisait, mais cela ne tarderait pas.

« Je travaille », répondit Luna d'une voix légère. « Et toi ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en reposant les pieds au sol et resta figée quelques secondes. Puis après un temps qui parut absurdement long pour Luna, elle renifla avant de finalement reculer et s'avancer vers une autre table à quelques mètres de là. Luna ne la considéra pas plus longtemps, et nota juste les informations relatives à l'objet qu'elle tenait, avant de le reposer. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui confirma l'absence de regards tournés vers elle. Elle reporta alors le sien sur le parchemin.

Elle finit sa lecture en peu de temps, car les informations portées dessus étaient succinctes. Luna retint un autre soupir. Il lui confirmait juste le lien entre le Gardien des Sceaux et cette magie particulière : c'était bien à cause d'elle que cette personne était nécessaire. Mais rien sur la marche à suivre, ni sur comment la retrouver facilement.

Elle ne pouvait donc que s'en tenir à son pseudo-plan qu'elle n'avait pas encore élaboré – qui consistait juste à se rendre au Ministère, au sein du Département consacré aux Objets Magiques et devant le Miroir de Limar. Cet objet était notamment capable d'invoquer l'image de la personne recherchée et le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Si le Gardien des Sceaux était unique, et si le Miroir était capable de comprendre cette appellation, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Mais bien sûr, comme elle ne travaillait pas au Ministère, qu'elle n'était pas censée faire quelque chose là-bas, et qu'Hermione ne l'autoriserait jamais à y aller – il lui faudrait alors se justifier, or elle lui avait bien dit la veille qu'elle ne croyait même pas à l'existence de ce sort –, et Harry non plus, et ce pour les mêmes raisons, la tâche se révèlerait ardue.

Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant, et elle rangea le parchemin dans son sac avant de se remettre au travail avec plus d'entrain. Elle profiterait de la pause du midi pour mettre en place un plan. Si possible, effectuable dès ce soir.

xoxo

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonça l'ouverture des portes, et Luna n'attendit pas pour en sortir. Elle bifurqua immédiatement sur sa gauche, tâchant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort, les accès au Ministère étaient très surveillés – pas la peine de rêver de parvenir à passer pendant la nuit. Elle comptait donc rentrer de jour, lorsque les passages étaient plus souples, afin d'éviter ce genre de difficultés. Mais bien sûr, il y en avait d'autres : celui de se faire attraper plus facilement, par exemple.

Mais cette option l'avait finalement fait hausser les épaules. Au moins, elle aurait de plus grandes chances d'atteindre le Miroir si elle se faisait attraper après avoir obtenu les informations souhaitées, quelle importance ? On l'arrêterait, et ils apprendraient rapidement le pourquoi de sa venue – ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait voler quelque chose, ou déclencher quelque chose de dangereux. Ils la prendraient certainement pour une folle, Harry et Hermione, qui étaient les plus susceptibles d'être mis au courant, lèveraient les yeux au ciel, et elle serait finalement relâchée – parce qu'à part rentrer dans un endroit normalement non accessible au public, ils n'auraient rien contre elle, et ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout avec les vols qui avaient eu lieu ici même.

Ce n'était donc pas le plus gros problème. Non, il fallait juste qu'elle puisse accéder au Miroir _avant_ que cela ne se produise, si cela venait à se produire.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure. C'était le début de soirée, et la plupart du personnel ne tarderait pas à quitter le travail. Elle devait faire vite. Les gens auraient bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, et pourquoi elle partait dans ce sens-là. Elle pourrait très bien prétexter avoir un rendez-vous, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût réellement crédible.

Elle longea les couloirs un petit moment, un trop long moment pour elle, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Elle n'osait pas courir, de peur de voir quelqu'un apparaitre soudain dans le couloir elle paraitrait aussitôt suspecte.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à ignorer les portes qui défilaient sur les côtés, elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. Elle n'avait rien de spécial par rapport aux précédentes, et seul un écriteau désignait le lieu auquel on accédait. Elle l'ouvrit – et fut assez étonnée de le pouvoir, puis se dit que ce devait tout simplement être parce qu'elle était dans les horaires d'ouverture – et se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle.

La lumière disparut, et elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Cela ne la rassura qu'à moitié – au moins ne devait-il pas y avoir de gens à proximité.

Après avoir invoqué un _Lumos_ qui illumina le bout de sa baguette et lui permit d'éclairer un faible périmètre large de quelques mètres autour d'elle, elle jeta un regard circulaire au lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un simple couloir aux murs sombres et au sol qui luisait faiblement à la lumière. Rien à voir avec le Département des Mystères, dont elle se rappelait de toutes les péripéties qu'il leur avait infligées. Mais en même temps, ils n'abritaient pas exactement la même chose. Le Miroir qu'elle ciblait, et les autres objets magiques stockés là de manière générale, n'étaient pas réellement dangereux. Les mesures de protection à leur encontre devaient donc se limiter essentiellement à empêcher leur vol, comme des sorts qui bloqueraient les objets dans la salle dans laquelle ils étaient entreposés, ou quelque chose du même style – ou quelque chose au niveau de la porte. Mais pas de pièges en tant que tels. De plus, ce Miroir était parfois même utilisé par les services d'Aurors. Elle était même étonnée qu'il se retrouvât là, qu'il n'eût pas été transféré dans un local plus adapté et qu'il ne fût pas utilisé plus souvent. Peut-être était-il capricieux, ou bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son utilisation imposait-elle certaines contraintes. Elle espéra juste que le Miroir fût conciliant pour cette fois, et lui montrât ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle s'avança, tâchant de réduire sa respiration au son le plus faible possible, et de rendre ses pas silencieux. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne mettait presque jamais de talons hauts, et elle portait à présent des bottines à semelles plates.

Puis des portes apparurent sur les côtés. Elle craignit un instant de devoir toutes les regarder, mais aperçut ensuite les inscriptions sur chacune d'entre elles, désignant les catégories d'objets contenus dans la pièce en question. Cela la rassura. Et lui confirma que la sécurité mise en place en ces lieux était strictement minimale, ce qui était une chance pour elle.

La première porte n'avait strictement rien à voir, et Luna l'ignora pour passer à la suivante tout en balayant les alentours du regard pour vérifier que personne ne venait. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à la sixième porte, où elle s'arrêta. _Objets associés à la spatio-temporalité_. Cela pouvait correspondre. Elle saisit donc la poignée, et l'abaissa.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, et elle n'insista pas – la force était inutile face à la magie. Elle tenta alors un simple _Alohomora_ , qui n'eut pas plus de succès. Elle serra les dents, agacée, tout en jetant un énième coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Alors jusqu'à présent il n'y avait strictement rien, et à présent ils mettaient le paquet sur cette fichue porte ?

 _Peut-être était-ce à cause des vols_ … Mais Luna n'y réfléchit pas davantage, se penchant alors sur la serrure.

Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Luna tenta plusieurs sorts, sans succès. Elle grimaça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas être amenée à détruire cette porte pour pouvoir entrer ? Autant pour la discrétion !

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne savait pas si quelque chose empêchait tout sort de fonctionner sur la serrure, ou si cela ne concernait que les sorts d'ouverture. Elle chercha alors à faire bouger le mécanisme à l'intérieur « manuellement » avec sa baguette, dépitée, en faisant pression sur les petits rouages qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais qu'elle visualisait dans sa tête grâce à un sort. Et cela fonctionna, même si ce fut lent – d'autant plus qu'elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se concentrer. Lorsque le dernier engrenage cliqueta et que la porte se débloqua, un vif soulagement la saisit mais de façon brève. Elle n'avait pas le temps non plus pour cela.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle fût bien seule, et se glissa à l'intérieur tout en refermant derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna, et leva sa baguette devant elle.

Il faisait aussi sombre que dans le couloir, ce qui ne lui permit pas d'éteindre sa baguette. Le champ qu'offrait le sort était trop court pour occuper toute la pièce cependant, elle pouvait voir en face d'elle plusieurs hautes étagères alignées sur lesquelles étaient entreposés des objets plus ou moins volumineux. Elle s'avança sans les quitter des yeux. En quelques pas, elle fut à leur hauteur, et elle se mit à chercher.

Deux minutes après, elle se retrouva face à lui. Un petit miroir de la hauteur d'un bras se dressait parmi ses semblables, et seule sa surface brillante légèrement dorée le distinguait des autres. Elle leva la main, et caressa les sculptures de son cadre. De simples formes géométriques qui ne représentaient rien en particulier, si ce n'était ce que l'observateur voulait bien s'imaginer. Mais Luna n'était pas là pour cela elle empêcha donc son esprit de divaguer à ce sujet, et son regard se posa sur le verre.

Il n'y avait aucun reflet, et cela lui fit un peu bizarre. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, sentant l'inquiétude la gagner. La surface restait inerte. Que devait-elle donc faire pour avoir l'information recherchée ?

« Qui est et où se trouve le Gardien des Sceaux ? » murmura-t-elle finalement, après un bref coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte, assez éloignée de sa position et presque masquée par le fouillis organisé des Objets stockés.

Elle attendit, et après quelques secondes, il ne se passa toujours rien. Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dire qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour rien ! Elle ferma les yeux, pinça les lèvres, et tenta de vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées. Excepté celles concernant le Gardien des Sceaux.

Après qu'elle n'eut plus que cela en tête, détendue, elle entendit un doux clapotement, comme de l'eau agitée par de petites vaguelettes après un bref trouble. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et hoqueta, mortifiée.

Oh, le Miroir avait bien fonctionné, cette fois. La silhouette d'une personne se faisait bien voir, et son visage était parfaitement visible. Vêtue d'un uniforme sombre avec des touches de vert et d'argent et accompagnée de quelques personnes, elle marchait dans un couloir de pierres claires que Luna reconnut sans mal. En dessous, une inscription donnait le nom de la personne, mais Luna n'en avait pas besoin. Car elle connaissait cette personne.

Ce détail aurait dû la soulager – la trouver serait loin d'être difficile – mais elle y pensa à peine en cet instant – cela lui semblait tellement dérisoire.

C'était une personne jeune. Bien trop jeune certainement pour connaitre ce dont elle voudrait lui parler – et dont elle-même n'avait que peu d'informations, en vérité. Et puis, son père avait déjà dû lui parler des événements en lui donnant une tout autre vision des choses. Elle aurait certainement du mal à la croire, _elle_.

Car il s'agissait de Lily Luna Potter. La fille d'Harry Potter.

xoxo

Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson irrépressible, qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se distribuer dans tous ses membres. Elle venait de sortir de cours et avec ses deux amis également à Serpentard, elle se rendait à la salle commune de leur maison en attendant le diner dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une sensation soudaine et étrange l'avait saisie. Elle se sentait comme… observée, mais pas seulement. Elle jeta un regard par delà son épaule, puis sur les côtés. Mais il n'y avait que les élèves qui quittaient les salles de cours dans un brouhaha infernal, et aucun visage n'était tourné en sa direction. Elle finit par les lâcher des yeux et fronça les sourcils, le frisson disparu mais les stigmates encore présents. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis hésita. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? La sensation insolite et inattendue avait été trop fugace pour y trouver une quelconque explication. Elle finit par secouer la tête, un peu désarçonnée.

« Rien, rien. Juste… je ne sais pas, juste une sensation bizarre. Mais c'est passé. »

Le jeune homme à sa droite, Michael, haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas, et finit par hausser les épaules au bout de quelques secondes. Mais la blonde à sa gauche, Laura, n'était pas de cet avis.

« Ah bon ? Tu en es sûre ? »

Lily haussa à son tour les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle ne pouvait rien leur dire de plus, elle ne savait rien de plus qu'eux.

« Ok… », chuchota alors Laura, préférant abandonner là-dessus.

Après tout, Lily ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela. Pas du tout, même. Juste quelque peu étonnée... ou égarée, peut-être.

« Bon, on y va ? On va finir écrasés contre les murs avec tous ces sauvages », grogna Michael d'un air bougon, en fixant des premières années qui se mettaient à courir en criant. « Bande de sales gosses », souffla-t-il en râlant.

« Tu étais un peu comme ça, toi aussi », fit Laura en riant, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche. « A te regarder, les cours représentaient une véritable torture pour toi, et la sonnerie de la dernière heure une véritable délivrance ! »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai que… »

Lily les laissa discuter et rire entre eux, replongeant dans ses pensées. Même s'il n'y avait désormais plus rien, l'incompréhension était toujours là. Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Et puis c'était parti tout aussi soudainement, comme si on l'avait visualisé puis fait disparaitre ou… ou peut-être pas, qu'en savait-elle ? Y avait-il quelque chose capable de…

« Lily ! » gémit une voix qui lui parut bien suraigüe à cette occasion. « On t'attend ! »

« Pardon ? »

Ils se trouvaient devant le portrait qui limitait l'accès à leurs dortoirs, grand ouvert devant eux. Lily ne vit pas le problème, et le fit bien comprendre à ses camarades de par son regard grandiloquent et son sourcil haussé. Mais personne n'insista, et ils entrèrent. Et ses précédentes pensées disparurent aussitôt de son esprit.

xoxo

Luna se plaqua aussitôt contre une étagère, pestant intérieurement contre le Miroir qui reflétait toujours l'image qu'il lui avait montré, et qui le faisait briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais quelqu'un arrivait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le problème étant que le bâtiment tout entier interdisait les transplanages, il lui fallait sortir par les voies habituelles. Or, elle était soudain beaucoup moins sûre de n'avoir aucun problème si elle venait à se faire prendre, et c'était bien parti pour être le cas. Elle se ratatina davantage et se glissa le long des rayonnages, éteignant sa baguette.

Un homme de haute taille vêtu d'une robe de sorcier sombre et d'une cravate rouge se tenait près de l'entrée grande ouverte, la baguette levée et les sourcils froncés. Il ne lui évoquait rien, et son visage sombre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout lorsque ce dernier aperçut la lumière anormale en provenance d'une étagère un peu éloignée – celle du Miroir, _à cause_ de ce Miroir, justement. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa source. Luna se figea quelques secondes. Elle devait absolument bouger.

Tâchant de ne pas se cogner, étant donné qu'elle ne voyait que de vagues formes sombres, elle longea les étagères pour se glisser dans une autre allée assez éloignée de celle d'où elle venait, puis elle s'efforça de gagner l'entrée. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre sans que l'autre homme ne la remarque, ce serait fantastique.

« Qui est là ? » cria soudain la voix du sorcier, teintée d'inquiétude cette fois-ci.

Cela étonna brièvement Luna, avant de comprendre : il avait dû voir Lily. Il avait aisément deviné que quelqu'un était venu là pour la visualiser, _forcément_ , mais alors, il était en droit de s'en demander la raison. Luna ferma les yeux de dépit pendant une seconde. Il devait penser qu'elle était visée pour une obscure raison, pour atteindre son père, par exemple. Mais c'était ridicule, cette initiative était ridicule, car Lily était bien connue – renommée de son père oblige, bien qu'il faisait tout pour épargner ses enfants et pour leur offrir la vie la plus normale possible – et tous savaient qu'elle se trouvait actuellement à Poudlard. Venir en ces lieux pour la trouver était complètement inutile et stupide.

Mais elle ne voyait pas autre chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser et qui aurait pu expliquer sa soudaine angoisse. De toute façon, du point de vue du sorcier, c'était la seule chose rationnelle à laquelle il pouvait songer de prime abord.

 _« Qui est là_ ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte et plus ferme, en s'éloignant du Miroir – et il risquait bien de se rapprocher d'elle, se rendit-elle alors compte avec effroi.

L'entrée était toute proche, mais elle savait que si elle s'y rendait, là, à cet instant, il la verrait. Et que pourrait-elle lui dire, dans ce cas ? La vérité ? Par Merlin, déjà qu'il ne la croirait pas, de base, mais comme il devait désormais présumer un éventuel attentat qui viserait la fille du Directeur du bureau des Aurors… Ça, Harry en entendrait parler. Et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne fût pas au courant de cela. Sinon, il l'empêcherait certainement d'approcher Lily – parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse pour lui parler des Nargoles et du sort.

Elle le sentit avancer en sa direction, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Sa présence était confirmée, il ne servait à rien d'espérer qu'il parte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait donc le neutraliser, sans qu'il ne vît son visage. Ou pas nécessairement, en fait, ce n'était pas si grave, il lui faudrait sans nul doute lui effacer ses derniers souvenirs, de toute façon.

Elle aperçut l'ombre de sa silhouette sur le sol, se ratatina davantage par instinct puis s'immobilisa. Elle prit garde à respirer sans un bruit, et à ne pas plus faire quoique ce fût de bruyant – ce qui ne la changeait beaucoup des secondes précédentes. C'était le moment. Elle pouvait lui envoyer un sort entre deux objets, et si elle était suffisamment rapide, il ne s'en rendrait compte que lorsque le sort le frapperait, et ne la verrait donc même pas.

Elle se leva à peine pour lancer un _Stupéfix_ informulé vers la grande silhouette, heureusement de dos. Cette dernière se figea et retomba sur le sol après quelques secondes, face contre terre. Un autre sort lui retira ses derniers souvenirs, et Luna rejoignit précipitamment l'entrée.

Il n'y avait personne. Luna s'empressa donc de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la porte, le plus silencieusement possible compte tenu du fait qu'elle courait. Elle faillit ouvrir la porte en grand dans sa hâte mais elle s'arrêta, haletante. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait –ce qui fut difficile étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas rallumé sa baguette, mais elle se refusait à le faire, de peur d'être aussitôt repérée – puis elle tenta d'écouter les bruits au travers de la porte. Y avait-il quelqu'un dans les couloirs ? Il lui semblait bien que non mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Mais comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de voir au travers, elle l'ouvrit très lentement et très légèrement, afin de dégager un faible interstice qui laissait juste de quoi passer un œil.

Personne en vue, et aucun bruit, hormis celui de son souffle court. Elle l'ouvrit un peu plus grand, ce qui lui offrit une vision un peu plus large. Toujours personne.

Elle glissa dans l'ouverture, et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle pour s'en éloigner rapidement, tout en évitant de courir. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter s'être perdue dans les couloirs, mais il ne fallait pas que l'on sache qu'elle venait en réalité de cette porte.

Cependant, il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne croise du monde, et à ce moment-là, elle ne s'en inquiéta plus. Ils l'ignoraient, et elle évoluait vers l'ascenseur, comme l'essentiel des gens, d'ailleurs, et cela paraissait tout naturel. Elle se détendit complètement lorsque les portes grillagées se refermèrent derrière elle, sans que rien ne vînt l'inquiéter.

xoxo

« Tu as lu ça ?! Il y a eu une agression au Ministère ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Luna dut prendre sur elle pour prendre un air vaguement surpris, et ne surtout pas se mordre les lèvres. Rolf devait forcément parler de cet homme qu'elle avait stupéfixé au Ministère. Mais elle était étonnée qu'il le sache déjà. Cela ne s'était produit que quelques heures plus tôt, et il était désormais tard même s'ils s'en étaient très certainement déjà aperçus – de toute façon, le sort avait déjà dû cesser depuis un moment déjà – ils n'avaient pas dû s'empresser de le raconter à tout le monde, et encore moins à la presse. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas été très heureux que l'histoire des vols ait fuité.

Rolf lui tendit son ordinateur, adapté de la technologie des Moldus par le monde magique. Il était actuellement connecté au réseau magique – qui n'avait encore rien à voir avec l'internet des Moldus, mais qui se développait à bonne vitesse – et l'écran affichait un article paru moins d'une heure plus tôt. La lecture du titre et la photo mouvante de l'homme un peu sonné lui confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de cela : l'information avait forcément fuité. Ils avaient été rapides.

« On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle finalement, s'obligeant à prendre un air vaguement intrigué.

Après tout, si elle avait joué l'indifférente, cela aurait sans doute paru étrange, même de sa part.

Rolf se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, ce qui la rassura, bien qu'elle ne le laissât pas transparaitre – et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais il avait le regard plongé vers l'écran et non vers elle, et il ne soupçonna pas le moins du monde les émotions qui agitaient sa femme.

« Non. Et cet homme ne se souvient de rien. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il a été stupéfixé, et que ses derniers souvenirs ont été effacés. Ils essaient de voir pour les lui rendre, mais ils n'ont pas trop d'espoir : apparemment, la personne l'aurait frappé de dos. »

« Oh », fut tout ce que Luna réussit à dire.

Fantastique. Ils seraient bien incapables de l'identifier, là n'était pas le problème, mais il se rappellerait alors du Miroir, et de l'image reflétée. Tous allaient partir sur un éventuel attentat visant la fille du célébrissime Harry Potter, et elle serait dès lors inapprochable. Et elle qui devait essayer de la convaincre de l'aider… Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos !

Luna finit par soupirer, mais Rolf l'interpréta d'une toute autre manière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, ils trouveront », la rassura-t-il en glissant sa main sur la sienne, ce qui n'eut pas _du tout_ l'effet escompté, mais il ne le vit pas. « Harry va s'en occuper. »

Luna acquiesça pour toute réponse, et elle se força à lever la tête pour lui adresser un sourire contrit. Il lui sourit à son tour, et elle fut désolée de devoir lui mentir à ce point. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

En fait, il ne _voudrait_ pas comprendre. A cause des Nargoles.

Elle se détourna de lui, replongeant son regard sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à se mettre à sa lecture, mais elle sentait que c'était désormais mission impossible, pas avec toutes les pensées qui encombraient son esprit. Elle le referma dans un claquement sonore, ce qui ne fit sursauter personne hormis la créature emplumée qui somnolait dans sa cage en boule. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour le ranger. Tant pis pour ça.

Son mari ne leva même pas le regard vers elle il avait repris la préparation de la présentation sa précédente étude pour la conférence en Finlande. Et il ne le fit pas davantage lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la volière.

Elle récupéra du parchemin avant d'entrer, et s'assit en calant son dos contre le mur pour rédiger son message. Elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela pour elle toute seule, mais peu de gens semblaient en mesure de la comprendre un tant soit peu, et elle avait besoin d'aide. Pour parler à Lily, pour la convaincre de l'aider, pour convaincre ses amis de prendre ses propos au sérieux et de protéger les Objets restants des Nargoles, bien qu'elle ne sache comment ils pourraient procéder… Peut-être ne seraient-ils d'aucune aide en réalité, si ce n'était pour avoir une occasion de parler à Lily – et pas seulement lors des vacances scolaires, parce que pour l'instant, elle ne voyait que cette opportunité-là. Mais elle avait besoin de se confier – un peu, seulement. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer, surtout par un message écrit, au risque qu'il fût intercepté. Comme l'incident au Ministère, par exemple.

Et ses fils seraient très bien pour cela.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser une note avant l'histoire – je ne prends jamais le temps de le faire, en fait –, mais je vais faire une exception pour aujourd'hui ! Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et tous ceux qui commentent ; je ne le dis pas systématiquement, mais je n'en pense pas moins :)** **!**

 **De base, je souhaitais conserver un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine. C'était possible jusqu'à présent, mais les partiels étant pour relativement bientôt, ce rythme risque de s'espacer… et ce, jusqu'à mi à fin juin. Il se peut aussi que cela n'impacte finalement pas mes publications, selon comment je parviens à gérer mes révisions, mais j'ai quelques doutes. J'en suis désolée, mais je préfère donc vous prévenir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture !**

Lily replia le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains en fronçant les sourcils, sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami qui alternait entre elle et la lettre. Pour le reste, Scorpius paraissait surtout nonchalant vautré sur un fauteuil avec classe – ce devait être de famille, elle-même ne réussissait qu'à ressembler à un sac à patates jeté sur le canapé – un bras sur l'accoudoir et l'autre main levant son verre à mi-trajet en direction de son visage pâle, les jambes croisées, seule une moue ennuyée transparaissait sur ses traits. Mais pas ses yeux. Ses yeux, eux, la fixaient, _elle_ , et n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'elle réponde à la question qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de poser. Ce constat l'amusa, et elle leva un sourcil en sa direction.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle un brin moqueuse, en glissant le parchemin dans la veste de son uniforme.

C'était tellement drôle de le voir ainsi, juste pour un bout de papier. Il n'avait pourtant aucune idée de son contenu, elle n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans sa lecture. Mais il était tellement curieux.

Le blond lui répondit par un sourcil haussé.

« Quoi « quoi » ? »

Lily ricana.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Mmh, peut-être. Alors ? »

Lily prit un air d'incompréhension.

« Alors quoi ? »

Scorpius soupira, comme s'il faisait face à une personne de mauvaise foi. Il posa son verre d'un geste théâtral – ou alors c'était elle qui l'imaginait théâtral, mais Scorpius avait parfois tout d'un dramaturge, de sorte qu'elle pensait ainsi – et porta sa main sur sa tempe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce donc ? »

« De quoi ? »

Scorpius eut un petit sourire et secoua légèrement la tête. Il savait qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

« Ta lettre », se contenta-t-il d'ajouter, préférant connaitre rapidement la réponse plutôt que de perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles.

Pas qu'il fût pragmatique à ce point seulement à cet instant, il voulait surtout assouvir sa curiosité, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Le reste était plus accessoire.

Et puis, la salle commune était vide pour le moment, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder à ne plus l'être. Si le contenu devait être privé, Lily préfèrerait certainement ne pas en parler avec des gens à proximité. Lui était son ami, ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis, il voulait assouvir sa curiosité _dès_ _à présent_ , et non pas attendre que leurs amis viennent pour cela.

Lily finit par hausser les épaules en tournant la tête vers le feu de cheminée, et ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes dansantes. Elle aurait pu répliquer que cette lettre ne le concernait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, soudain indécise, en repensant au contenu de cette fameuse lettre. Elle ne savait que penser. Mais peut-être qu'en parler l'aiderait justement à y voir plus clair.

« Elle vient de mon père. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'intérêt de Scorpius s'accroitre, mais elle conserva son regard tourné vers les flammes. Il se redressa sur son siège, puis se cala plus confortablement, attendant la suite. Lily ne tarda pas à la lui apporter :

« Je suppose que tu es au courant pour l'agression au Ministère, hier ? »

Scorpius cligna juste des yeux, ne comprenant sans doute pas le rapport avec sa lettre. Il ne répondit donc qu'au bout de quelques secondes :

« Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, pourquoi ? »

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se mettre à expliquer :

« C'était dans une salle où sont entreposés des Objets Magiques dont le danger a été écarté, mais encore en cours de classement en vue de les placer ensuite, pour la plupart d'entre eux. »

Scorpius garda le silence, même si Lily perçut son incompréhension redoubler. Elle continua malgré tout, sans attendre une éventuelle question que son ami semblait de toute façon incapable de formuler pour l'instant ; mais peut-être aurait-il la réponse ultérieurement.

« Parmi ces Objets, il y a un Miroir dont se servent parfois les services des Aurors. Il est assez compliqué à utiliser, dans le sens où la plupart du temps il ne fonctionne pas. »

« Et il sert à quoi ? » demanda Scorpius qui devinait que, quelque fût le problème dont voulait lui parler Lily, ce Miroir avait un rapport avec lui.

Son visage se fronça immédiatement après ses mots tandis que l'histoire de classement surgit dans son esprit en un éclair, et il s'attendit donc à un simple haussement d'épaules comme signe d'absence de réponse. Mais à sa surprise, Lily répondit :

« Il permet de visualiser une personne que l'on cherche dans le lieu où elle se trouve. »

« Mais pourquoi est-il encore en cours de classement s'ils savent ce qu'il fait ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, impuissante.

« Peut-être parce qu'ils ne savent pas où le mettre, sinon. Ou peut-être est-ce juste pour le garder sous le coude, au cas-où. Je n'en sais rien. »

Scorpius ne voyait pas non plus ce qui pouvait le justifier, mais à vrai dire, cela lui était presque égal. Il balaya donc ce fait de son esprit, et l'invita à poursuivre :

« Et donc ? »

La suite ne se fit pas attendre.

« Apparemment, l'homme qui a été agressé est arrivé dans cette salle, et s'est aperçu que quelqu'un l'avait utilisé. Mais il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir de qui il s'agissait, il a été stupéfixé par derrière. »

Il connaissait déjà la plupart de ces détails pour les avoir lus dans la presse, mais la finalité lui échappait toujours. Cependant, l'air distrait et angoissé de son amie était loin de le rassurer – même s'il ne la voyait que de profil. Il se redressa et tourna le buste vers elle, les deux avant-bras s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle ne réagit pas davantage à son encontre.

« Et ? C'est grave ? Qui – »

« C'était moi, dans le Miroir », l'interrompit Lily, tournant enfin son visage vers son ami.

Elle vit ce dernier frappé par l'incrédulité, avant que son humeur ne s'assombrisse, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

Autant avouer qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Fronçant les sourcils, Scorpius reprit la parole, d'abord d'une voix un peu incertaine.

« Et… ils ont quelques suspects ? Une idée de pourquoi quelqu'un a cherché à te trouver ? »

Lui-même avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas qui voudrait la prendre pour cible – ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui aurait pu être mal perçu par un autre, sa vie était plutôt calme, et la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment un tempérament aventureux. Et elle ne pourrissait la vie de personne, ni même n'embêtait personne. Alors qui, et pourquoi ?

« Non », fit Lily en secouant la tête avec dépit, se posant exactement les mêmes questions. « Justement, ils ne comprennent pas mon père m'a d'ailleurs demandé si j'avais eu des problèmes récemment avec quelqu'un, ou autre chose. Ils pensent peut-être que cela pourrait être mon père que l'on vise à travers moi. Mais… ça n'explique pas tout. Je… je ne comprends pas ! »

Cette dernière phrase le surprit de par son évidence. Mais sans doute avait-elle quelque chose de bien particulier en tête qui, pour l'instant, lui échappait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Ce n'est pas – »

« Je sais, tout cela est étrange, mais surtout… tout le monde _sait_ qui je suis ! La fille d'Harry Potter ! Et tout le monde sait aussi que je suis en ce moment à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour utiliser cet objet, pour obtenir une information que tout le monde connait déjà ? »

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais resta muet quelques secondes avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle avait raison : cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre qui puisse justifier l'image de son amie apparue dans ce Miroir.

Il se frotta la tempe de ses doigts, essayant de réfléchir à une explication. Mais strictement rien ne lui venait. C'était insensé.

« Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » finit-il par murmurer en fermant les yeux.

Un début de migraine lui vrillait désormais la tête, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec leur conversation actuelle.

« Rien. Enfin, à part de faire attention, d'être attentive à ce qui se passe autour de moi, de lui dire si quelque chose me parait suspect, et de bien rester à Poudlard – comme si je m'amusais à en sortir, sérieusement. C'est quand même génial : je ne vais pas pouvoir circuler dans les couloirs sans m'empêcher de loucher sur les gens qui m'entourent ! »

Son indignation finale ne trouva aucun écho chez son ami, qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard mi-désolé, mi-inquiet.

« C'est clair, ces prochaines semaines ne vont pas être de la tarte… », grogna-t-il finalement, songeur, avant de lui suggérer d'une voix plus forte : « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne sois jamais seule, aussi… »

« Pardon ? »

Lily n'était pas sûre qu'il ait voulu dire ce qu'elle avait compris. Le regard gris du jeune homme plongea dans ses yeux, et il s'expliqua :

« On ne sait pas pourquoi quelqu'un t'a fait apparaitre dans ce Miroir, et même si cet acte n'a aucun sens pour nous, on ne peut exclure que cette personne veuille s'en prendre à toi. Il vaut donc mieux que tu sois toujours accompagnée – ou en présence de suffisamment de personnes pour le dissuader d'agir, ou, s'il décidait tout de même de passer à l'acte, pour potentiellement intervenir en cas de problème. »

C'était bien ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre.

Elle fut passablement irritée par cette suggestion, mais ce fut très bref, car elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne savait pas à quoi ni à qui elle avait affaire et ce qui risquait de l'attendre. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle ne fût pas seule à ce moment-là – même si elle doutait que seuls quelques amis suffiraient forcément à résoudre le problème. Ses épaules plièrent à la perspective des prochains jours, et elle hocha la tête, l'air misérable.

« Bah, je passe l'essentiel du temps en cours, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ! »

C'était peut-être vrai à Poudlard mais une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le week-end de la semaine suivante, et il lui fallait absolument une tenue pour le bal de Noël, qui avait désormais lieu chaque année.

Scorpius avait dû suivre le même cheminement qu'elle, car il reprit :

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à te rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un pour y aller avec toi. Moi je ne peux pas, McGonagall a eu l'extrême amabilité de me coller à ce moment-là aussi ! »

Lily eut un petit sourire en repensant à la cause de cela. Albus et Scorpius parvenaient à se mettre dans de telles situations tous les deux, dignes du Trio d'Or de l'époque. Il était incroyable de songer à quel point ils étaient proches, alors que leurs pères respectifs s'étaient voués une haine sans limites au même âge, ou presque – même si cela s'était grandement amélioré avec le temps, car les deux hommes entretenaient désormais une relation plutôt cordiale, bien que cela s'arrêtât là.

Mais les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes – personne ne cherchait à ressusciter ni à asservir le monde, pour ce qu'ils en savaient –, et la Directrice avait estimé qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites cette fois-ci – mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle-même pensait qu'ils les avaient dépassées depuis longtemps. Ils étaient juste intenables – d'où leur série de colles tous les samedis depuis plus d'un mois à présent. Et le samedi de la sortie ne faisait pas exception : la Directrice avait refusé de le leur concéder – plaidant qu'ils ne le méritaient pas. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Mais ils s'en remettraient. Ils s'en remettaient toujours, et cela ne les empêchait jamais de reprendre les mêmes activités par la suite.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, tu n'es pas mon seul ami, que je sache », insinua-t-elle, cynique, avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus pensive : « C'est surtout que… mon père m'a demandé de rester à Poudlard. C'est vraiment tombé au mauvais moment », soupira-t-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de bons moments pour cela », fit-il judicieusement remarquer, et elle ne put que l'approuver.

Mais il y avait des moments où c'était plus embêtant que d'autres.

Elle reprit sur le même ton :

« Tu vois, d'un côté, je me dis la même chose, qu'il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas, au cas où… mais d'un autre côté, j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. En plus je dois toujours trouver ma robe de bal ! »

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec indifférence à ses derniers mots, mais Lily l'ignora. En même temps, c'était facile pour eux : ils mettaient toujours la même chose chaque année, sauf s'ils avaient changé de taille. Personne ne s'en rendait réellement compte.

« Tu peux toujours remettre la robe de l'année dernière, tu sais », lui conseilla-t-il, mais elle écarta sa suggestion d'un signe de tête.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

En fait, si, techniquement, elle le pourrait la robe en question demeurait toujours dans son armoire, chez ses parents, et il lui suffirait de leur demander de la lui envoyer. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas se rhabiller de la _même_ façon que l'année précédente !

Cela n'émut en aucun cas son ami masculin, mais il n'insista pas là-dessus. Il savait déjà que ce serait vain.

« Sinon, il faut te constituer un groupe suffisant de « gardes du corps ». »

Lily secoua la tête de dépit. Il savait qu'il souhaitait essayer d'en plaisanter un peu, et elle en aurait presque ri si le sujet ne lui paraissait pas aussi grave – s'il ne la concernait pas autant.

« Quel comique tu fais », grinça-t-elle malgré tout, tandis que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit.

Plusieurs Serpentards entrèrent, signant là la fin de la discussion – Lily fit bien comprendre à son ami d'un regard qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler aux autres, pas pour le moment du moins. Plus tard, sans doute. Mais pour l'heure, elle en était encore à digérer la nouvelle, à essayer de comprendre la situation, et à se demander que faire. Scorpius n'était pas du même avis, et le lui fit bien savoir en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil d'un air mécontent. Mais il se tairait, à sa demande – pour le moment seulement. Parce qu'il ne pourrait demeurer avec elle en tous temps, qu'il n'était même pas en même année qu'elle, et qu'elle ne devait jamais rester seule, pas même quelques secondes – cela suffisait pour une attaque.

Quelques Serpentards, uniquement des septièmes années, vinrent en leur direction – ils se tenaient en retrait, assez éloignés de la cheminée – et s'étonnèrent de les retrouver aussi maussades. Parmi eux, Lily reconnut son frère Albus à sa tignasse brune si semblable à celle de leur père. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, et Albus vint se placer près de sa sœur, tout sourire. Lily ne put que lui en rendre un quelque peu crispé, tout en réfléchissant rapidement à voir sa mine réjouie et intriguée, leur père n'avait pas dû l'informer de la situation. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il lui aurait fourni un prétexte pour n'en faire encore qu'à sa tête, en plus. Etonnant que Scorpius n'ait pas lui-même proposé de mener une sorte d'enquête au sein de l'école, d'ailleurs.

« Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? » lança Albus d'un ton badin.

Lily grimaça, et hésita à en parler. Elle préférait réfléchir un peu sur la chose auparavant, mais… comment mentir à son ainé ? Et Scorpius serait certainement incapable de tenir sa langue avec lui, c'était son meilleur ami !

Et effectivement, Scorpius répondit, mais sa réponse l'étonna :

« Des vols qui ont eu lieu au Ministère et au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle », fit-il d'un ton morne en reprenant son verre et sa posture négligée.

Lily lui jeta un bref regard surpris, auquel il répondit par un faible haussement d'épaules. Bah, il avait dû prendre un sujet au hasard et puis après tout, ils avaient parlé de son père, il y avait quand même un lien entre les deux !

En fait pas vraiment, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle se retourna vers son frère, qui avait assisté à l'échange sans le comprendre, mais comme les autres, il ne chercha pas à l'expliquer. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

« Ah oui ? Parce qu'il y a eu des évolutions ? Pour ce que j'en sais, l'affaire piétine. »

« Non. Aucune », confirma Scorpius d'une voix tranquille. « En fait, nous parlions surtout de l'hypothèse principalement retenue par les Aurors. »

« Oh. Oui. Le trafic d'Objets », lança Albus d'un ton ennuyé.

Ce sujet ne passionnait aucun des nouveaux arrivants, et hormis Albus, ils ne se gênaient pas pour murmurer entre eux quelques phrases concernant un devoir donné quelques minutes plus tôt. En même temps, personne à Poudlard ne se sentait réellement concerné par cette affaire – elle avait bien agité quelques esprits lorsque ces vols rapprochés avaient été annoncés à la presse, mais cela s'était rapidement tari.

« Et alors ? Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à ajouter là-dessus ? » reprit Albus en étouffant un bâillement.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard placide.

« Pas grand-chose. Pourquoi t'imagines-tu que nous ayons beaucoup parlé ? Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là. »

Les commissures des lèvres d'Albus se relevèrent légèrement, et une lueur amusée brilla dans ses yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que vous venez juste d'arriver. Vous aviez tous les deux fini bien avant nous. »

« Oui, c'est vrai », fit Scorpius en hochant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes là depuis tout autant de temps – nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque, c'est là que nous nous sommes croisés d'ailleurs. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as pris cette option. »

Vraiment, les Runes. Le truc ridiculement inutile et chiant par excellence.

Albus haussa juste les épaules en réponse. Il n'avait pas d'explication concrète à donner. A l'heure actuelle, lui-même se posait la question.

« Tu as bien pris Divination, toi », préféra-t-il rétorquer d'un ton moqueur.

Il fut récompensé par une belle grimace qui tordit le visage pâle du Malefoy, ce qui le fit rire franchement. Le blond finit par soupirer, mais son regard démentait l'air désespéré qu'il tâchait d'arborer.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Cette prof est tarée. »

Ils avaient déjà entendu parler du professeur Trelawney par leurs parents, et même si leurs propos avaient été modérés de part sa prédiction de la prophétie concernant Harry et de part sa participation durant la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'avaient pas été très élogieux quant à ses qualités professionnelles et pédagogiques – et ce n'était pas peu dire. La professeure actuelle en était vraisemblablement la digne héritière.

« Toi, tu as pris quoi, au fait ? » demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers Lily.

« Runes. J'avais trop entendu parler de la Divination et ça m'en a dégoûté avant même d'avoir essayé, désolée », répondit-elle, alors que son visage rayonnant la contredisait.

« Je comprends. J'en viens presque à regretter mon choix. Parfois. »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air amusé, avant de se reperdre dans ses pensées, pressant sa nuque contre le dossier du fauteuil. Pour le coup, la Divination aurait peut-être été utile pour découvrir ce qui l'attendait, concernant cette histoire avec le Miroir. Mais de ce qu'on lui avait dit, cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme ça, on ne pouvait choisir les informations que l'on voulait obtenir – Scorpius en était bien incapable, et les autres aussi. Donc en réalité, cela n'aurait rien changé à sa situation.

Matière inutile par excellence, donc. Mais les Runes ne pouvaient pas l'aider davantage – et en quoi pourraient-ils l'aider un jour, en vérité ? C'était juste là pour espérer décrocher des points supplémentaires aux examens, rien de plus. Tant de travail à fournir juste pour cela – des notes sur un bulletin et un diplôme.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que, près d'elle, des chuchotements lui indiquèrent qu'Albus et Scorpius poursuivaient la conversation tous les deux – ou peut-être en avaient-ils entamé une autre – et que les autres septièmes années s'étaient joints à eux. L'image du Miroir s'imposa à elle, et l'incompréhension revint avec elle. Cela avait certainement un rapport avec son père, de cela elle en était presque sûre. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'était donné autant de peine pour si peu. Et il n'y avait rien susceptible de l'aider à comprendre.

Pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait donc que subir la suite des événements.

xoxo

Luna plia soigneusement la lettre, et la glissa dans le tiroir de son bureau avant de le refermer avec douceur, pensive. Ses fils venaient de lui répondre, et à son grand soulagement, eux la croyaient, ou du moins lui accordaient le bénéfice du doute, car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Nargoles souhaitaient soudain détruire Londres – leurs activités habituelles en étaient très éloignées –, ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Ils avaient même accepté de l'aider. Mais, comme elle l'avait deviné elle-même auparavant, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment faire, étant donné que de toute façon, elle n'était pas censée pouvoir entrer à Poudlard. Cependant, ils l'avaient également informée d'une chose très intéressante : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour la semaine suivante, et de ce qu'ils en savaient, Lily comptait s'y rendre – le bal de Noël était proche, et tous les élèves souhaitaient sauter sur l'occasion pour réaliser leurs dernières emplettes. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle aussi ; Pré-au-Lard était accessible à tous. Elle trouverait facilement un prétexte pour s'y trouver au même moment qu'elle, d'autant plus que la sortie avait lieu durant le week-end et qu'elle ne travaillait donc pas.

Ses pensées ne purent aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car la sonnette retentit soudain dans la maison. Elle leva la tête, surprise. Elle n'attendait personne, et Rolf était absent – il était encore parti pour une autre réunion au sujet de cette conférence.

Elle se leva et traversa les différentes pièces pour se planter devant la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Une tête rousse souriante lui fit alors face et lui cria l'identité de son visiteur, et sa prise sur le manche en bois se détendit. Ginny Potter.

« Luna ! Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? » s'exclama alors joyeusement cette dernière, sans même un regard pour la baguette que tenait toujours la blonde. « J'ai entendu dire que Rolf n'était pas là à cause de cette conférence à Helsinki qui aura lieu prochainement, et Harry travaille, donc je me suis dit que ce serait bien de se voir un peu ! Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu nous faire une soirée entre nous ! »

Luna lui rendit son sourire, touchée par l'attention. Plongée dans ses recherches et dans l'attente de la réponse de ses jumeaux, elle n'avait pas réellement souffert de la solitude – elle n'en avait jamais réellement souffert, d'ailleurs. Mais cela faisait du bien de voir des personnes auxquelles on tenait se faire du souci pour soi.

Ses grands yeux fixés sur la rouquine, elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Entre, je t'en prie », ajouta-t-elle en lui cédant le passage, avant de refermer la porte derrière son amie à l'aide d'un sort informulé. « Par contre, je n'ai rien prévu concernant le repas », prévint-elle en passant près d'une fenêtre, et l'obscurité du dehors lui rappelait l'heure qu'il devait être. « Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà mangé, mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu », s'enthousiasma Ginny en désignant un sac qui lévitait près d'elle avec un clin d'œil. « Je me doute qu'avec tout ce que tu dois avoir à faire, tu n'as même pas dû y songer », rigola-t-elle ensuite franchement.

Luna ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il était presque huit heures du soir, et cette pensée ne lui avait en aucun cas traversé l'esprit. Mais son estomac ne s'en était pas plaint et il n'était pas très tard, donc ce n'était pas très grave.

Elles sortirent du petit hall pour s'introduire dans le salon. Ginny en profita pour poser ses affaires, ne conservant que le sac de nourriture qu'elle fit voler jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? C'est déjà cuit, il suffit juste de réchauffer. »

« Mmh, maintenant que tu le dis… », fit Luna, songeuse, tandis que son ventre commençait doucement à se manifester à l'appel de la nourriture.

Mais celui de Ginny ne se gênait pas pour s'exprimer avec vigueur, lui, ce qui les fit rire. Elles suivirent donc le sac peu de temps après, et Ginny sortit les différents contenants et entreprit de tout réchauffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se tenaient assises l'une face à l'autre devant la grande table du salon et mangeaient.

« Alors, tu as commencé à rédiger ton étude ? » demanda Ginny.

Luna leva les yeux vers elle, lui donnant un air surpris alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle se contenta de répondre :

« Non, pas encore. Pour le moment, nous faisons l'inventaire des Objets au Musée, et nous réceptionnons et inventorions les commandes. C'est assez fatiguant, je dois te dire. Mais de toute façon, nous avons le temps, et Rolf est pour l'instant trop occupé avec sa conférence. Mais je commence à réunir des documents qui pourraient ensuite nous aider. »

Elle ne précisa toutefois pas qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre à se renseigner sur la Gardienne des Sceaux et la magie des Sceaux, car elle doutait fortement que Lily y connaisse quelque chose. Bien que, même après ses recherches, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de plus elle songeait même à étendre ses recherches dans d'autres villes, voire dans d'autres pays – il lui semblait bien qu'une Université magique au sein d'une capitale d'un pays étranger étudiait spécifiquement cette magie. Même si pour l'heure, elle était incapable de se souvenir duquel – mais il lui suffirait certainement de demander. Mais cela impliquerait donc de devoir contacter l'ambassade du pays, et de préparer un séjour là-bas – et donc une justification pour cela. Elle espérait donc que cela lui viendrait « instinctivement » – les choses seraient ainsi bien plus simples.

Et enfin, elle s'était également renseignée sur les trois Objets restants, et avait notamment pu obtenir leur localisation. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils décidaient enfin de la croire, ils pourraient placer ces Objets sous surveillance et ainsi éviter leur vol.

Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, la venue de Ginny était donc une véritable aubaine, en quelque sorte. Enfin… encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à la convaincre, et c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance.

La rouquine finit par pousser un soupir compatissant après une bouchée de viande en sauce, interrompant ainsi les pensées de Luna. Elle redressa la tête et la vit acquiescer à son encontre, avant de finalement dire :

« Eh bien, ce ne doit pas être très passionnant, je te plains ! Mais tu ne sors pas trop tard, j'espère ? »

Luna secoua la tête, l'air un peu distrait – son intérêt pour la conversation décroissait à vitesse grand V, mais elle se devait d'écouter poliment son amie.

« Non, ça va. C'est surtout long et fastidieux, on fait toujours la même chose toute la journée, c'est lassant. Mais nous devrions avoir bientôt fini, heureusement ! »

Cela parut rassurer Ginny, qui reprit rapidement :

« Tant mieux, tu pourras passer à des choses bien plus intéressantes. A moins que tu ne participes au réaménagement du Musée ? C'est bien pour cela qu'ils avaient prévu de fermer le Musée à cette période de l'année, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais non, je n'y participe pas de toute façon, le Musée m'emploie surtout pour les études de terrain, je n'ai rien à voir avec les expositions. A vrai dire, je ne devrais pas forcément faire cet inventaire, mais nous avons plusieurs absents, donc bon… »

« Ah oui, c'est dommage. Bon retour ! » ajouta-t-elle ironiquement, mais Luna ne releva pas la plaisanterie.

Elle acquiesça donc juste pensivement, et évita de peu de se mordre la lèvre. Comment introduire le sujet ? Elle savait que Ginny ne croyait pas aux Nargoles, il lui fallait donc être prudente sur ce qu'elle allait dire, afin d'essayer de la persuader du bienfondé de ses propos. Et ce avant qu'elle ne décide de tout rejeter en bloc, et de ne plus l'écouter.

« Et de votre côté, ça va ? » lança finalement Luna d'un ton anodin pour donner le change, alors que seule la question des vols et des Nargoles l'intéressait vraiment. « Je suppose que toi aussi tu dois être assez occupée, ainsi qu'Harry. »

« Oh, moi, ça va », répondit-elle. « Toujours la même chose, le tournoi de Quidditch va bientôt commencer, c'est l'effervescence au journal ! Mais je crois te l'avoir déjà dit ? »

« Oui, chez Hermione », confirma Luna, et Ginny n'attendit pas pour embrayer sur le reste :

« Oui, c'est ça. Pour Harry… bah, toujours l'affaire des vols. C'est effrayant, ils n'arrivent à rien, c'est tout simplement incroyable ! »

« Je suppose… », chuchota Luna, les yeux dans le vague, mais Ginny continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

« Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant pour l'agression au Ministère ? »

Luna dut lutter avec elle-même pour éviter de réagir de manière étrange – plus que l'acceptable selon ses propres normes, bien entendu. Elle était parfaitement au courant, pour sûr… elle en était un peu l'auteure.

Elle ignora la soudaine sècheresse de sa bouche, entreprit d'éponger la sauce avec un morceau de pain qu'elle avala, espérant la rendre un peu moins pâteuse, mastiqua et déglutit, avant de daigner répondre – mais à aucun moment Ginny ne soupçonna sa nervosité :

« Bien sûr. Les gens en parlent beaucoup, en ce moment. »

Elle aurait pu être mise au courant sans que Rolf ne lui montre le journal, et sans lire aucun journal, d'ailleurs. Le groupe avec lequel elle travaillait depuis quelques jours n'avait presque parlé que de cela durant la journée.

Ginny hocha la tête et continua, la mine soudain inquiète :

« Ils ne savent toujours pas qui en est le responsable, s'il était seul, mais en vérité, l'agent qui a été attaqué est entré dans la salle alors que cette personne utilisait le Miroir de Limar. Je pense que tu sais de quoi il s'agit. »

Luna se contenta d'acquiescer pour répondre, désolée pour son amie de l'inquiétude qu'elle vivait pour rien. S'imaginer le pire pour son enfant… Mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle lui divulgue la vérité tout de suite – elle la prendrait juste pour une folle pour avoir pris tant de risques pour quelque chose dont elle dénigrait totalement l'existence. Il lui fallait tout d'abord réussir à la convaincre de l'urgence de la situation, puis l'informer au sujet de la Gardienne des Sceaux et de son rôle primordial dans cette histoire, lui révéler ensuite qu'il s'agissait de sa fille Lily et enfin lui parler de la manière dont elle avait obtenu cette dernière information. Seulement là.

« Eh bien cette personne a visualisé ma fille, Lily ! » poursuivit Ginny, atterrée, lâchant sa fourchette par la même occasion.

Un tintement clair signala sa rencontre avec l'assiette, mais il fut ignoré. Luna s'efforça de prendre une mine un peu inquiète – heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature très anxieuse et ne le montrait que peu, cela devrait donc suffire. Et en effet, cela suffit.

« Je suis désolée », parvint-elle à lâcher. « Je… sait-on pourquoi ? »

La rouquine secoua la tête avec dépit.

« Non, et cette affaire-là aussi piétine. Et personne ne comprend l'intérêt de la faire apparaitre dans ce foutu Miroir, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, si ce n'est parce qu'il veut s'en prendre à elle ? »

Pour révéler son identité en tant que potentielle future sauveuse de Londres. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas, pas pour l'instant.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront bien quelque chose », la rassura-t-elle, bien qu'elle espérât le contraire.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle souhaitait qu'on l'attrape.

Ginny la remercia d'un maigre sourire, mais elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

« Et donc, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour elle ? Je veux dire, la protéger ? »

Elle venait de repenser à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et elle se rendait donc compte par la même occasion de la probabilité que la jeune fille ne sorte pas, par mesure de précaution. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, mais elle seule savait pourquoi. La malchance la poursuivait.

Ginny haussa juste les épaules, mais ses traits démentaient sa prétendue désinvolture.

« Non, tant qu'elle est à Poudlard, c'est bon. J'espère juste qu'elle n'ira pas à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine. Je sais qu'elle voulait y aller pour acheter sa robe de bal, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

Luna se retint de grimacer. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Ce serait certainement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait pour discuter avec elle, avant les vacances de Noël ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune fille ignore tout de cette histoire ridicule, car après tout, ces détails n'étaient pas parus dans la presse.

Ginny reprit sans apercevoir le trouble qui agitait son amie :

« Enfin, je suppose qu'Harry a dû le lui dire dans sa lettre. »

« Quelle lettre ? »

 _Non_ … Par Merlin, qu'elle se trompe et que sa soudaine crainte reste infondée…

« Harry lui a envoyé une lettre à ce sujet justement, il a donc dû lui en parler au passage, et lui dire de faire attention. J'espère qu'il lui a aussi dit de ne pas y aller. »

… Bon, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune fille y aille malgré tout. Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à ses fils ce qu'il en était sur place.

Luna toussota alors qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers, avant de détourner un peu le sujet, qui était un peu gênant pour elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retourne sur celui des vols.

« Mmh, et… Harry pense-t-il que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec les vols des Objets ? »

« Que-que veux-tu dire ? Non, aucun, pourquoi ? Tu saurais quelque chose que… Oh par Merlin ! » fit brutalement Ginny, une pensée étrange surgissant soudain dans son esprit, et elle préféra lui en faire part, dans l'espoir que son amie le lui infirme : « Tu penses encore à tes histoires de Nargoles ? »

Luna tritura les quelques légumes qui trainaient encore dans son assiette. Elle pouvait dès lors affirmer que la rouquine ne la croyait toujours pas, et c'était mal parti pour que cela change. Elle tâcha tout de même d'essayer, même si elle songeait, déconcertée, que cela ne servirait sans doute à rien, hormis à créer une situation désagréable entre elles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire – la situation ne le permettait pas.

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires, c'est la vérité ! » contra-t-elle alors avec désespoir, ne s'attirant qu'un secouement de tête désemparé de son amie. « Ginny, ils s'apprêtent à détruire Londres ! Et seule la Gardienne des Sceaux peut empêcher la mise en place du sort, et repousser les Nargoles ! »

« Luna… »

Mais Luna ne prêta aucune attention à la mine désabusée de son amie. Elle devait absolument le lui dire – au moins _ça_ ! Pour ça, ils pouvaient intervenir !

« Il faut protéger les Objets restants ! Il n'en reste plus que trois, et – »

« Luna, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que ces vols ont eu lieu, tu ne crois pas – »

Mais Luna secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter l'idée que souhaitait évoquer Ginny.

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Ginny, ces affaires n'avancent pas parce que vous cherchez à mettre en cause des sorciers, alors qu'aucun n'est intervenu. »

« Et quel serait le rapport entre ces vols et l'agression au Ministère ? » rétorqua Ginny, soudain lasse.

Elle semblait abandonner l'idée de convaincre Luna qu'elle avait tort, mais n'était pas pour autant plus ouverte à sa découverte. Toutefois, Luna considéra que c'était peut-être un début relativement prometteur.

« La Gardienne des Sceaux », affirma-t-elle.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux sous l'incrédulité.

« Quoi, la Gardienne des Sceaux ? Qu'est-ce encore que cette histoire ? »

« C'est la seule personne qui puisse empêcher la mise en place du sort ! »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire le lien entre cette idée ridicule et sa fille. Scepticisme qu'elle partagea :

« Ok mais quel rapport avec… Quoi, _Lily_ serait la Gardienne ?! »

Ginny la fixa comme si l'idée lui paraissait juste complètement démente. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et se frotta les tempes dans le même but.

« Et… d'où sors-tu ça ? Du livre qui parlait de ce sort ? »

Luna hocha la tête, et ses grands yeux semblèrent la supplier d'y croire. Ginny soupira. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, c'était tout simplement impossible. Tout ce qu'elle racontait était impossible – elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait soudain de sa fille et la reliait à cette mascarade, et ne voulait même pas le savoir. Toute cette histoire la fatiguait. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'en dépêtrer le plus vite possible, et passer à autre chose. Sans blesser son amie au passage – elle croyait juste bien faire.

« Ecoute, Luna, euh… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes autant ni pourquoi tu me dis ça, et encore moins d'où tu sors de telles… _informations_ , mais – »

« Parce qu'il faut intervenir ! Lily – »

« Oui, oui, donc … Ecoute, j'en parlerai à Harry. Je suppose qu'au point où ils en sont, ils ne seraient pas contre un… nouvel éclairage. »

Et Luna sut alors que Ginny n'y croyait pas un seul instant, et n'y croirait pas plus par la suite. Elle n'avait pas assez de preuves – pas du tout, en fait. Peut-être parlerait-elle effectivement à Harry mais ses paroles resteraient sans suite.

Luna sentit sa gorge se nouer, mais se força à hocher la tête, un peu défaite, un peu comme pour la remercier. Harry n'y croirait pas plus que sa femme, même si elle lui en parlait. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre. Ils refusaient de l'écouter, quoiqu'elle dise. Il n'y avait rien à espérer de leur côté, réalisa-t-elle alors avec dépit. Pire même : il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Lily, et ils pouvaient constituer un obstacle, et la jeune fille représentait son unique chance.

Mieux valait-il donc se taire, et qu'ils oublient temporairement cette histoire – car malheureusement, elle finirait par leur éclater au visage sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, si la situation venait à se dégrader, et c'était bien parti pour. Abattue, elle finit par chuchoter, comme vaincue :

« D'accord… »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, terminé plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais. Mais bon, je tenais quand même à publier rapidement ce chapitre-là, histoire de rentrer enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Eh oui, enfin la première 'rencontre' Lily/Luna ;) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Lily fixa les flocons qui voltigeaient élégamment derrière le carreau de la fenêtre, pour épaissir le tapis de neige qui s'amoncelait en contrebas. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. D'ici quelques heures, les élèves à partir de la troisième année se rendraient à Pré-au-Lard. Mais pas elle. Pourquoi ? Toujours à cause de cette histoire à propos du type qui l'aurait regardé dans ce maudit Miroir. En une semaine, il ne s'était strictement rien produit, et elle en venait à se demander s'il se produirait quelque chose un jour – ou si tout cela n'était pas plutôt rien de moins qu'une sinistre farce.

A la base, elle comptait tout de même y aller avec quelques amis – même si cela impliquait de désobéir, en quelque sorte, à son père. Mais Scorpius et Albus étaient collés pour la journée, et les autres, par un miracle qu'elle ne comprenait pas – ou presque – se trouvaient être indisponibles. Pourquoi avaient-ils fallu qu'ils se soucient seulement _aujourd'hui_ d'un devoir de Potions affreux à rendre le lundi suivant ? N'auraient-ils pas pu le faire avant, sachant que cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il avait été donné ?

Et comme par hasard, il avait fallu qu'ils lui annoncent cela dans la matinée, l'air catastrophés, avant de se jeter en direction de la bibliothèque, la laissant toute seule dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Mais elle ne parvenait même pas à leur en vouloir. Quoique si, un peu quand même.

Elle hésitait encore à s'y rendre toute seule, mais cette perspective l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Car à part chercher sa robe, elle n'aurait strictement rien à faire. Elle ne croyait presque plus à cette histoire de possible attentat, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son père, qui stressait déjà suffisamment à cause de toutes ces affaires encore non résolues – en fait, la situation n'avait pas évolué, ils n'avaient toujours rien. Cette histoire ridicule l'agaçait au plus haut point. Tout serait tellement plus simple sans.

Elle pouvait toujours se joindre à un groupe d'élèves avec qui elle s'entendait bien, même si elle ne les qualifierait pas d'amis. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé demander à Rose de l'accompagner, mais elle devait être au courant de la soi-disant menace qui pesait sur elle, sa mère avait dû lui en parler. Cela pourrait expliquer les regards étranges et insistants qu'elle jetait fréquemment à son encontre. C'était Scorpius qui le lui avait fait « remarquer », même s'il avait plutôt cru que c'était _lui_ qu'elle regardait, et qu'il avait ainsi interprété cela comme un signe, comme quoi elle aurait peut-être reconsidéré son opinion le concernant. Il avait été clairement déçu du retour qu'il avait eu. Mais c'était habituel.

Elle se leva de sa position inconfortable, collée à la fenêtre, pour s'en dégager, puis traversa la pièce en direction de la sortie. Elle prit soin de se vêtir chaudement, recouvrant ses vêtements de sa cape de sorcier. Elle avait besoin d'air, et de se dégourdir les jambes. Et la salle trop silencieuse à son goût ne l'aidait pas à se décider.

Déjà, les couloirs étaient un peu plus remplis, et cela la détendit. Elle continua de marcher, perdue dans ses pensées, pesant toujours le pour et le contre. Elle n'était pas plus avancée dans sa réflexion, lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Cela la fit reculer de quelques pas, étourdie.

« Oh, je suis désolé », s'excusa alors une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut instantanément, la faisant légèrement rosir. « Lily ? »

Elle leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme face à elle. Blond, grand et svelte, Lysandre Dragonneau, de même que son jumeau qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau mais qu'elle parvenait à distinguer, n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un beau jeune ; depuis la fin de l'année dernière, elle lui trouvait un certain charme, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par lui. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, du moins pas encore, peut-être, elle n'en savait rien, et dans le fond elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas se poser la question, sachant que le jeune homme la considérait à peine –il la traitait tout juste comme une vague connaissance. Ce qu'elle était, malheureusement.

En tout cas, elle était heureuse qu'il connaisse toutefois son prénom – et elle se refusa à penser qu'en vérité, peu l'ignoraient.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit-elle avec un sourire, après avoir fini de se masser l'épaule qui la lançait. « C'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi. »

Lysandre haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, comme si cela n'était pas utile. Il balaya du regard l'espace autour d'elle, avant de le reporter sur la jeune fille :

« Tu es toute seule ? » s'étonna-t-il alors.

Lily se demanda juste pourquoi cela semblait le surprendre autant. Elle était très souvent accompagnée de ses amis, mais ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle se trouvait sans. A moins qu'il ne sache pour le danger que son père supposait qu'elle encourait ? C'était possible : Luna était une amie proche de sa mère, et elle était rentrée de son voyage d'études depuis quelques semaines seulement. Forcément, sa mère devait lui rendre visite et inversement pour rattraper le temps perdu, en quelque sorte.

« Oui, Albus et Scorpius sont en retenue, et les autres sont à la bibliothèque, bosser le devoir de Potions qu'ils n'ont pas fait. »

Elle se retint de demander « _Et toi ?_ », sachant que c'était plus commun pour lui de déambuler seul dans les couloirs, même si ce n'était pas très fréquent. Et comme il ne semblait parfois pas y avoir de raison, il n'allait sans doute pas lui répondre.

Lysandre acquiesça, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague, et Lily songea qu'il ressemblait véritablement à sa mère, jusque dans l'attitude qu'il adoptait, parfois. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux, et apaisa la jeune fille. C'était un de ses mérites, aussi il dégageait une aura si apaisante que sans faire grand-chose, il parvenait à la détendre de manière spectaculaire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour combler le silence il paraissait si naturel, en sa présence, et n'était en aucun cas gênant – il était même ressourçant.

Mais le regard du jeune homme revint bientôt vers elle, et elle recentra son attention sur lui. Pour autant, elle se sentait tout aussi paisible.

« Mais si tes amis sont en retenue ou à la bibliothèque pour bosser, avec qui iras-tu à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Je n'en sais rien », avoua Lily en réfléchissant – c'était exactement la question qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. « Je ne sais même pas si j'irai, en fait. »

Il prit un air vaguement abasourdi.

« Ah ? Pourquoi cela ? Tu devrais facilement trouver des personnes avec qui y aller, non ? »

« Peut-être, je n'en sais rien… Mon père m'a demandé de ne pas sortir de Poudlard pour le moment, mais il faudrait que j'y aille pour ma robe pour le bal de Noël. »

Lysandre la fixa d'un air étrange, ne comprenant sans doute pas pourquoi son père ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'y rende, tout à coup. Surtout qu'il avait préalablement dû signer une autorisation de sortie pour qu'elle ait l'occasion d'hésiter autant, non ?

« Mais tu ne peux pas voir ça avec ton cavalier ? Je veux dire, tu en as bien un, non ? »

« Oui, mais il est en colle », fit Lily en grimaçant.

Comme chaque année, elle y allait avec Scorpius, ce dernier refusant d'inviter toute autre jeune fille que Rose, et cette dernière refusant même l'idée de se faire inviter par le jeune homme. Et donc, irrémédiablement, il finissait par y aller avec elle, car elle était la seule qu'il pouvait se résoudre à accompagner. Pas qu'elle n'était pas souvent invitée – elle recevait même de nombreuses propositions. Mais les seuls qui l'avaient intéressée ou l'intéressaient lui paraissaient inaccessibles, et elle n'osait pas le leur demander. Comme Lysandre, par exemple – il y allait avec une pimbêche de Serdaigle, une septième année maigre et insipide. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi – et espérait que ce ne fût pas sa petite amie, bien que rien dans leur comportement ne semblait l'indiquer. Et non, elle n'était pas de mauvaise foi.

« Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux. »

La proposition du jeune homme la fit sursauter, et elle rougit en réponse. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite, mais il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son émoi. Il précisa :

« En fait, il n'y aura que Lorcan et quelques Serdaigles de notre année – je ne sais pas si tu les connais. »

Il paraissait sérieux. Il était sérieux, et attendait visiblement une réponse, d'un air détaché propre à la famille Lovegood – presque rêveur, mais sans l'être tout à fait.

« Je… », finit-elle par dire, un peu hébétée pour le coup. « Ok ! » accepta-t-elle alors, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle.

Après tout, quelques Serdaigle en trop n'étaient pas la mer à boire, et elle pourrait discuter avec Lysandre, comme ça !

Lysandre lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit.

« Ok. Tu préfères que l'on se rejoigne dès le départ ou plus tard dans Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Dès le début, ça me va. »

« Ok, à toute à l'heure, alors ! »

Après un dernier signe de la main, il s'éloigna, et Lily supposa qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Satisfaite, elle reprit son chemin vers l'extérieur. Au moins, sa décision était prise, et sa journée promettait d'être bien. Même si son père ne serait pas ravi de l'apprendre – mais après tout, avait-il besoin de le savoir ?

xoxo

La couche de neige s'était encore épaissie en quelques heures, et Lily commençait à se demander s'il ne lui aurait pas fallu mettre des bottes plus hautes – celles-ci lui couvraient à peine les jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient profondément, mais c'était aussi le cas des autres, qui n'étaient pas plus rapides qu'elle. Cela la rassura un peu – elle n'était donc pas la seule à galérer ainsi. Car il fallait le dire, elle n'était pas autant à l'aise qu'avec ses propres amis – bien que les Serdaigle se fussent montrés très gentils avec elle, et l'avaient volontiers intégré dans le groupe et dans la conversation. Malgré cela, elle n'aurait pas aimé tomber lamentablement devant eux – et surtout pas devant Lysandre.

Le village se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres devant le groupe, mais avec le vent et le froid qui s'insinuaient dans leurs capes et qui les fouettaient violemment, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour l'atteindre. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la rue principale et s'y arrêtèrent. Ils tâchèrent juste de ne pas gêner le passage en se mettant sur le côté, et se regroupèrent pour former un cercle, qui inclut même la seule Serpentarde du groupe – et la seule à ne pas être de Serdaigle, d'ailleurs.

« Bon. Je suppose que l'on devrait commencer par les achats pour Noël, histoire de s'en débarrasser au plus vite », commença alors un Serdaigle, un dénommé Cédric. « Et comme ça, il n'y aura pas le problème du manque de temps. »

« Sauf que certains veulent s'acheter des tenues et d'autres des cadeaux », répliqua un autre Serdaigle dont Lily n'avait pas retenu le nom.

Elle se rappelait juste qu'il avait une connotation exotique, qui s'accordait à son visage métissé et à sa chevelure sombre.

Lorcan haussa les épaules. Le peu de neige qui s'y était accumulée frissonna, et quelques monceaux glissèrent.

« Nous n'avons qu'à nous séparer pour aller plus vite, puis nous rejoindre quelque part ensuite – aux _Trois Balais_ , par exemple. Qui voulait s'acheter une tenue ? »

Seules Lily et une fille de Serdaigle aux longs cheveux bruns, Clara, se signalèrent. Cela étonna vaguement la Serpentarde – il y avait pourtant trois autres filles dans le groupe. Elles avaient dû être plus prévoyantes qu'elle, pour le coup. Cela n'aurait pas été plus mal si elle en avait fait de même, car si elle ne trouvait aucune robe qui la satisfasse ici, elle aurait un léger problème. Même si, concrètement, elle aurait quand même de quoi se mettre – car espérant ainsi que sa fille n'aille pas au village, Ginny lui avait envoyé une robe par hibou. Belle, assurément, et différente de l'année précédente, mais quelque chose la gênait, et elle n'arrivait pas à considérer cette robe comme sa tenue de bal. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait choisie. Elle était à son goût, pourtant. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait choisie.

« Et vous comptez acheter des cadeaux aussi ? » demanda Lorcan en regardant les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient être l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Pour ma part, non », répondit Clara. « J'ai déjà tout acheté à Londres – je n'ai fait que ça, d'ailleurs, et j'ai un peu oublié le bal au passage. Et toi ? » fit-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

« Non plus », répondit cette dernière. « Pareil, tout est déjà réglé de ce côté-là. »

Les autres acquiescèrent à ces mots.

« Bon, eh bien, c'est bien simple », fit alors le métisse. « Vous allez acheter vos tenues, et nous, nous finissons nos achats de notre côté. Et vous deux, vous – »

« Nous irons avec elles », statua Lysandre en désignant les deux jeunes filles, et Lorcan consentit d'un signe de tête.

Car après tout, les deux jumeaux n'avaient aucun achat à effectuer. Ils n'avaient donc qu'à suivre un groupe, en attendant que tout le monde se rejoigne au bar.

« Ok », fit Cédric. « Aux _Trois Balais_ alors ! D'ici une heure, cela devrait suffire, non ? »

« Hey, tu es un peu optimiste, là ! » rigola une petite blonde –elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom à elle non plus, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était de ceux qui avaient le moins parlé durant le trajet, avec les jumeaux.

Cédric secoua, l'air mi-amusé, mi-médusé.

« Ok, mais… il ne vous faut quand même pas _deux heures_ , si ? »

« Bah, on n'a qu'à se dire une heure, une heure et demie », statua Lorcan. « Rien n'empêche ceux qui ont fini en premier de s'y rendre avant le reste du groupe. »

Les autres marquèrent leur accord d'un signe de tête. Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes, et alors que Lily commençait à se demander quand ils allaient bientôt bouger, Cédric s'exclama :

« Bien, on fait comme ça ? Bien. A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas ! »

La plupart des Serdaigles suivit le jeune homme, et après quelques secondes, ne restaient plus que quatre personnes. Lily, Clara, et les deux jumeaux qui avaient préféré rester avec elles.

Le quatuor se dirigea donc vers la boutique _Au Gai Chiffon_.

xoxo

Le livre retourna à sa place dans un bruit sourd, mais Luna ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. La librairie de Pré-au-Lard pouvait offrir des ouvrages réellement intéressants, quoique pas spécialement difficiles à trouver. Mais Luna n'était pas là pour cela.

La raison de sa venue venait de passer un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur, visible à travers la vitre qui donnait sur la rue principale. Lily et trois autres adolescents venaient de sortir d'une boutique de vêtements, et Luna n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour en deviner le but. Ils avaient fait la même chose, au même âge.

Elle s'empressa aussitôt de payer le livre qu'elle avait pris – un Essai en rapport avec son étude en cours, qu'elle commençait à rédiger chez elle depuis le début du réaménagement du Musée qui avait commencé la veille – puis de sortir, craignant de perdre le groupe de vue. Mais le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Ses fils sauraient la raison de sa présence, mais Lily surtout ne comprendrait pas. Et encore moins si elle se greffait comme ça à une sortie entre jeunes.

Aussitôt dehors, le froid l'assaillit, et elle referma sa cape autour d'elle, tout en tenant fermement son paquet. Elle retrouva le groupe d'adolescents au bout de quelques secondes, mais ne s'avança pas vers eux. L'hésitation l'assaillait toujours.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit tout d'abord une silhouette se détacher du quatuor et s'éloigner. Elle en aperçut juste les longs cheveux noirs. La chevelure rousse était toujours face à elle.

Ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder le trio, elle se détourna d'eux, et se dirigea vers une boulangerie, tout en gardant un œil sur eux. La boutique présentait une grande baie vitrée, qui offrait une large vue sur la rue et les gens qui y circulaient, ce pourquoi elle l'avait choisie.

Luna s'avança lentement vers les étalages et scruta les diverses pâtisseries et autres gâteaux présentés devant elle avec un regard à peine intéressé. Elle jeta également un coup d'œil sur les petites tables présentes sur le côté, qui permettaient de consommer sur place – il était assuré que, si elle devait acheter quelque chose, elle ne le mangerait pas dehors. Sortir les mains des gants serait alors une épreuve, et manger avec une mission impossible.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les personnes qu'elle dévisageait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà venaient d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle ne le sut que lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter en l'interpellant :

« Oh, bonjour Luna ! Quel hasard de vous croiser ici ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Luna se retourna avec un sourire, se gardant de penser que cela n'avait rien d'un hasard, et préféra répondre à la politesse :

« Bonjour Lily, salut les garçons, je vais bien, et vous ? »

Les deux jumeaux se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête en direction de leur mère.

« Ça va », préféra répondre Lily, évitant d'évoquer la soi-disant agression qui devait soi-disant la viser – si son père n'avait pas cru bon de lui en parler, elle ne le ferait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle y croyait de moins en moins.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qui était susceptible de la dénoncer à son père, non ?

« Je suis surtout venue trouver une robe pour le bal de Noël », continua-t-elle en levant le paquet concerné pour le désigner. « Et vous ? »

Luna fixa quelques secondes encore les présentoirs, et finit par arrêter son choix sur un assortiment de mignardises. En attendant donc l'attention du vendeur, elle répondit :

« Je cherchais des documents pour la rédaction de mon étude. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici », expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton presque nostalgique.

En réalité, depuis la fin de ses années à Poudlard, ses amis et elle fréquentaient de moins en moins le village, pris dans leurs occupations respectives, et cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds.

Lily hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, une lueur de curiosité apparue dans le regard.

« Pour votre étude en Bulgarie ? Maman m'a dit que vous étiez rentrés il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Comment c'était ? » la questionna Lily avec enthousiasme, tandis que le vendeur s'avançait enfin vers eux.

« Vous commanderez quelque chose ? » demanda ce dernier en dévisageant tour à tour les différents membres du petit groupe.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil intrigué aux adolescents.

« Moi oui, et vous ? » fit-elle à leur adresse.

Les trois s'avancèrent de quelques pas.

« Oui », fit Lily en lorgnant les tartelettes. « On a fini en avance, on n'a donné rendez-vous aux autres que dans une demi-heure. »

Luna désigna l'assortiment avant de demander :

« Au fait, où sont tes amis ? »

« Scorp' en retenue, et les autres à la bibliothèque, bosser un devoir de Potions pour lundi. Ce n'est pas très malin de leur part. Mais je suis contente d'être avec vous, hein », fit-elle soudain à l'adresse des deux jumeaux en se retournant vivement, comme pour les rassurer.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et ils lui retournèrent juste un sourire distrait.

Lily porta finalement son choix sur une tourte aux pommes caramélisées, et les deux garçons sur une tartelette à la citrouille et un fondant au chocolat. Ils prirent également des boissons, et la commande fut rapidement réglée. Les quatre se dirigèrent alors de concert vers une petite table au fond de la salle sans avoir besoin de se concerter, pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Une fois installées, suite à l'insistance de Lily, Luna raconta les mois passés en Bulgarie, les péripéties qu'ils avaient traversées au cours de l'étude sur les dragons, et les excursions effectuées avec son mari à la découverte de la beauté des paysages du massif des Rhodopes et de ses alentours. Pendant quelques instants, elle en oublia les Nargoles et toutes ses inquiétudes, se replongeant avec délice dans ses souvenirs de cette période ô combien insouciante.

A la fin de son récit, Lily soupira d'envie.

« Ce devait être génial. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps loin de tout, et surtout de ma famille et de mes amis, mais quel sentiment de liberté on doit ressentir ! »

Luna réfléchit quelques secondes. Oui, c'était vrai : malgré les contraintes liées à l'étude, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté, et elle s'en était gorgée durant tous ces mois.

« Oh, on s'y fait », répondit-elle en baissant son regard vers la table. « Et puis, ce n'est pas pour un temps indéterminé – nous savions que nous allions rentrer, et quand. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas un peu long, non ? »

« Long ? Un peu… dans la mesure où durant ce laps de temps, nous ne pouvions pas vous voir », ajouta-t-elle notamment à l'adresse de ses deux fils, en se mettant à les fixer. « Même si vous êtes venus durant les vacances d'été. »

« Vous y avez été ?! » s'exclama Lily avec enthousiasme en se retournant vers les deux jumeaux, dont les regards se croisèrent et sur leurs lèvres se dessinèrent des sourires amusés face à l'exultation qu'exprimait la jeune fille.

« Oui, un peu plus d'un mois », répondit Lorcan.

« Génial ! Et c'était comment ? »

« Mmh… Génial ? »

Lily se mit à rire.

« Ca ne m'apporte pas beaucoup d'informations ! »

« Que veux-tu que l'on dise de plus ? Maman a déjà tout dit ! »

« Et en seulement un mois, nous avions de quoi faire, nous ne risquions pas de nous ennuyer », compléta Lysandre en levant son verre avant d'avaler une gorgée.

« Oh ! Et vous, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous ennuyer ? » fit alors Lily en reportant son attention sur leur ainée.

« Eh bien… non. Nous avions largement de quoi occuper notre temps ! »

« J'imagine ! »

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires. Mais l'histoire des Nargoles était finalement revenue à l'esprit de Luna, et l'inquiétude qui l'accompagnait. Il lui fallait toujours convaincre Lily de l'aider, et c'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Et sinon, de ton côté ? » fit-elle alors d'un ton anodin, tout en priant pour que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sujet dérive vers ce qui l'intéressait réellement.

« Bof, les études… Rien d'intéressant. J'ai mes BUSES cette année, donc bon. Ce sont plutôt mes parents qui ont eu de quoi s'occuper : maman avec le championnat du monde de Quidditch, papa avec plusieurs grosses affaires, dont notamment celle avec les Mangemorts évadés. Tu es au courant ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler. »

Mais c'était loin de réellement l'intéresser, pour l'heure.

« Papa s'en est presque arraché les cheveux. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils aient réussi à déterminer comment ils avaient bien pu s'évader, d'ailleurs. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais j'ai arrêté de suivre quand j'ai su qu'ils les avaient tous rattrapés. Heureusement, ça a été résolu. »

« Ils ont eu le temps de faire quelque chose ? »

Luna n'en avait retenu que les _très_ grandes lignes. Elle n'avait même pas lu l'article qui avait traité de l'affaire. Elle savait surtout qu'ils étaient accusés de l'apparition de l'éclat de lumière à Londres sans que rien ne les relie vraiment, alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à voir.

« Je ne crois pas », intervint Lorcan en reposant son verre. « Il ne me semble pas que la presse ait mentionné quoique ce soit là-dessus. »

« S'il y a eu des problèmes à cause d'eux, mon père ne m'en a pas parlé », ajouta Lily. « Mais ils les ont rattrapés en moins d'une semaine, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose, de toute manière. Il y a bien eu cet éclat de lumière, mais ils n'ont rien pour le prouver, et de toute façon on s'en fiche parce que ça n'a eu aucune conséquence. »

Les autres acquiescèrent juste, sans relever le fait qu'ils auraient tout de même pu faire plein de choses durant ce laps de temps, justement. Les enquêteurs étaient encore incapables d'expliquer à quoi ils avaient bien pu passer leur temps hors de prison.

Lily scruta distraitement le liquide effectuer de lentes spirales dans son verre, songeuse.

« Et ensuite », poursuivit-elle en relevant la tête vers ses interlocuteurs, « les vols au Muséum et au Ministère… incompréhensibles. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont vraiment rien ! »

Luna se raidit légèrement. C'était le moment parfait, celui qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'appréhension. Allait-elle réagir comme ses parents et les autres avant elle ? Harry et Ginny lui avaient-ils parlé de sa « folle théorie », la convainquant que ce n'étaient que de pures affabulations ? Elle espérait bien que non, car l'avenir de la ville dépendait de la jeune fille et de sa décision. Et tandis que cette dernière fronçait les sourcils, levant son verre pour avaler une gorgée, elle se lança :

« A propos de ça… Tes parents t'ont parlé de ce que je leur ai dit à ce sujet ? »

La mine interrogative de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle levait la tête vers elle suffit à répondre à sa question. Elle en fut rassurée.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Lysandre, qui haussa juste légèrement les épaules. Elle cligna des yeux, un peu dépassée par les événements pour l'occasion, puis reporta son regard vers la quadragénaire. Elle se rendit soudain compte du malaise qui l'habitait, et qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? Papa m'a juste dit que la piste la plus probable était le trafic d'Objets magiques. »

En vérité, Lily ne s'était pas réellement intéressée à cette histoire ; elle était confiante en les capacités de son père et des autres Aurors, qui sauraient débusquer les quelques tarés responsables de ces vols. Mais à voir la tête de Luna, ce n'était pas du tout de cela dont elle parlait. Elle semblait même considérer cette hypothèse comme… complètement foireuse. Cela l'étonna.

« Oui, il m'en a parlé, aussi… Il considère que les deux vols n'ont aucun lien. »

Lily devina que Luna ne pensait pas du tout la même chose. Cela l'intrigua. Savait-elle quelque chose que les autres ignoraient ? Et pourquoi son père ne lui en avait pas parlé, insistant plutôt sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien ? Une piste restait une piste, on ne pouvait pas l'écarter sans même l'avoir explorée !

« Mais pourquoi seraient-ils liés, d'après toi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Son intérêt était redoublé par l'air soudain sérieux et grave qu'arborait la femme face à elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ou dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle paraissait toujours distraite, rêveuse, voire un peu distante parfois par rapport aux événements qui se déroulaient près d'elle. Là voir ainsi était donc réellement étrange, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait craindre quelque chose ou non.

Luna reposa la mini-tartelette qu'elle tenait depuis quelques secondes sans bouger dans un geste qui apparut solennel aux yeux de Lily, comme si les minutes qui allaient suivre se révèleraient particulièrement importantes.

« Connais-tu la magie des Sceaux ? »

Là, Lily ne comprit pas du tout le rapport. Elle fixa la femme face à elle quelques secondes et jeta quelques coups d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes qui les accompagnaient et qui semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, ne pouvant ainsi lui apporter aucun élément de réponse. Comme Luna la jaugeait avec insistance, elle finit par bégayer, le ton hésitant :

« Bah, pas grand-chose… Ça ressemble aux Runes, en plus compliqué. »

Et en bien moins connu. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire là-dessus : mais après tout, ils n'avaient reçu aucun cours à ce sujet, et la plupart des sorciers n'auraient pas pu répondre mieux qu'elle.

« Elle intervient dans la genèse de plusieurs sorts », expliqua Luna, face à une Lily qui se perdait peu à peu dans son incompréhension. « Ils sont généralement créés à l'avance, et stockés dans des Objets en un ensemble complexe, permettant de les utiliser. Je ne saurais pas te dire comment cela fonctionne exactement – ni même dans ses grandes lignes. Mais parmi les Objets volés, plusieurs correspondent aux objets intervenant dans la genèse d'un sort bien particulier mais mal connu – trop mal connu, car il est étonnamment complexe, et nécessite un nombre d'Objets assez conséquent. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre que son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Mais pourquoi ?

« Et ? » fit Lily, intriguée, tandis que son cœur commençait à battre plus vite.

Elle sentait l'inquiétude se distiller en elle assurément, ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Si le sort est mis en place », continua Luna, « cela entrainera la destruction de l'endroit à partir duquel il est lancé – de Londres. »

… _Quoi ?_ Non, décidément, son père ne lui en avait vraiment pas parlé ! Par peur de l'inquiéter ?

« Mais-mais qui voudrait faire une chose pareille ? » s'écria finalement Lily, horrifiée, après un hoquet.

Et par Merlin, comment seule Luna pouvait-elle être au courant ? Comment l'avait-elle découvert ?

Le visage de la femme face à elle s'assombrit, et elle pensa aussitôt que ce devait être particulièrement grave – mais ça l'était incontestablement, on parlait de la destruction de Londres, et de la mort de tous ceux qui seraient présents à ce moment-là ! Cela concernait des millions de personnes !

« Ce sont les Nargoles. »

Le temps sembla soudain se suspendre. Lily cligna tout d'abord des yeux, se demandant si c'était un groupe de personnes qui se faisaient appeler ainsi, et mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler d'où elle avait entendu ce terme – à part les quelques fois où Luna les mentionnait sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne. Ah oui. Ses parents, entre autres. Une créature imaginaire parmi beaucoup d'autres inventée par les Lovegood.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. La panique qui avait grandi en elle avait disparu d'un seul coup. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Luna sortait des choses pareilles, mais elle préférait mieux cela à un vrai danger qui menaçait la ville entière. Même si elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette idée absurde lui était soudain venue.

Luna ne manqua ni le soupir, ni le sourire causé par le soulagement de la jeune fille, et s'assombrit davantage tandis que son cœur se serrait. Elle non plus ne la croyait pas. Comment la convaincre de l'aider, si le simple fait de ne pas croire aux Nargoles balayait l'éventualité d'une menace pesant sur eux ? Luna osait à peine imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle était la Gardienne des Sceaux !

« Lily… », reprit Luna, la gorge nouée. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Les Nargoles existent vraiment. Et aujourd'hui, ils s'apprêtent à détruire Londres ! »

A son grand dépit, Lily prit un air gêné. Elle devait la prendre pour une folle qu'il fallait ménager et ne pas brusquer. Fantastique. C'était bien le moment.

La jeune fille détourna le regard vers les deux jumeaux. Ils la regardaient d'un air insistant. Son malaise augmenta. Même s'ils semblaient ne pas trop comprendre d'où leur mère pouvait bien sortir ce dont elle parlait, elle savait qu'ils croyaient tous deux aux Nargoles, ce pourquoi ils prenaient les paroles de leur mère avec davantage de sérieux. Elle était _la seule_ de la tablée à ne pas croire à ces conneries.

Pourquoi cela était-il tombé sur elle, sérieusement ?

Comme Lily était déterminée à garder le silence – à défaut d'avoir quelque chose à dire, elle était encore trop choquée par l'absurdité de la situation, et surtout du sérieux de Luna vis-à-vis de cela – Luna reprit, hésitante :

« Écoute, ce n'est pas tout. Le problème est que… ce sort est très complexe, et… apparemment, il n'existerait qu'un seul moyen d'empêcher sa mise en œuvre. »

« Ah oui ? » souffla finalement Lily, pas crédule et se désintéressant progressivement de la conversation.

« Oui. Toi. »

Lily se figea. Ah non. _Non_ , Luna n'allait certainement pas l'inclure dans ses délires !

« Pardon ? » grogna Lily, qui se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour éviter de continuer d'un ton qu'elle savait qu'il serait trop agressif.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en elle, à cause de Luna. Elle la mettait dans une situation embarrassante, étant la seule du quatuor à ne pas croire en ces stupidités, et voulait même l'intégrer dans son trip !

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ce sort fait intervenir la magie des Sceaux. Et apparemment, seule la Gardienne des Sceaux peut intervenir. Et c'est toi. »

Lily retint un rire jaune. Non, décidément, c'était trop ridicule pour être en colère contre elle. En réalité, elle lui faisait même plutôt pitié, à s'effrayer de la sorte pour des absurdités pareilles.

« Et vous sortez ça d'où ? Parce que je suis désolée de devoir vous décevoir, mais je ne connais rien là-dedans ! »

« Je… C'est le Miroir de Limar qui me l'a dit. »

« Le quoi ? »

Lily crut tout d'abord à un objet foireux encore inventé de toutes pièces par la femme face à elle, avant de se rappeler d'où elle avait pu en entendre parler. Son père, encore. Il existait bien, et se trouvait d'ailleurs au Ministère.

Le Miroir. L'agression au Ministère. _Elle._

 _« Quoi_? Tu-tu… »

Aurait-elle un lien avec cette agression, et était-elle responsable de l'apparition de son image à sa surface ? Était-elle réellement allée aussi loin pour _ça_ ?

« Tu… c'était toi, au Ministère ? »

Elle ne précisa pas davantage, et sut qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Luna avait parfaitement compris la référence, et son air suffit à la renseigner. Lily en fut coite. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment serait-ce possible ? Était-elle donc _bête_ à ce point ?

Elle eut une petite pensée en songeant que cette partie-là lui paraissait toutefois plus crédible que tout le reste. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que la théorie de l'attentat s'effritait dans sa tête, et que cette version-là expliquait bien mieux l'absence de répercussions sur sa personne, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle on l'avait visualisée alors que cela semblait sans intérêt. Parce que c'était indirect – elle avait demandé « la Gardienne des Sceaux », pas Lily Potter.

Mais comment avait-elle réussi à l'avoir _elle_ , alors ? L'aurait-elle confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ainsi que les Aurors ? Ou serait-ce plutôt le Miroir qui se serait trompé ?

« Oui », confirma Luna. « Je suis allée là-bas pour trouver qui était la Gardienne des Sceaux, afin de lui demander de m'aider, et c'était toi. »

Lily secoua la tête, perturbée. Avant de pleinement réfléchir sur ses derniers mots. Elle en sursauta, atterrée. Elle ne comprenait même pas quelle logique tordue avait bien pu suivre son interlocutrice pour en arriver là.

« De _t'aider_ ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Mais pour – »

Ah oui. La destruction de Londres, les Nargoles. La Gardienne des Sceaux. _Elle_.

Elle préféra détourner le regard de Luna, se concentrant sur le morceau de tourte qui lui restait ainsi que le contenu de son verre. Elle entreprit de les engloutir rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne. Cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi, et elle gâchait son après-midi et sa sortie – avec Lysandre, en plus – pour son histoire de Nargoles. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser embarquer là-dedans. Mais en même temps, elle ne se voyait pas envoyer chier Luna juste devant ses fils – juste devant Lysandre.

« Oui. Tu – »

« Écoutez, je suis désolée, mais… », la coupa soudain Lily, embarrassée, jetant un regard à la dérobée vers les jumeaux qui la fixaient toujours. « Il-il faut que je rentre. Je… »

« Mais – »

« Bonne chance avec vos Nargoles. »

Lily se rabattit alors sur la méthode la plus facile, et la seule qui lui semblait à sa portée à l'heure actuelle : la fuite.

xoxo

Lily tapa Scorpius sur l'épaule, la mine boudeuse, tandis qu'il riait franchement.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant, et Lily le fusilla du regard. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, parfois. Heureusement qu'Albus n'était pas là, ils auraient fait la paire tous les deux, à ses dépends bien sûr.

Scorpius finit par articuler en hoquetant :

« Co-comment veux-tu que je ne trouve pas ça drôle ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour où il fallait me coller ! »

Cependant, et heureusement pour elle, ses rires diminuaient. Lily se contenta de le regarder d'un air désabusé. Elle ne comprenait _sincèrement_ pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ; elle lui avait juste raconté la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et la situation gênante dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée, durant la discussion abracadabrante qu'elle avait eu avec la mère de Lysandre et de Lorcan. Et lui, il avait juste trouvé ça drôle. Imbécile.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise ? » grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux, ses rires s'étant mués en quelques hoquets espacés.

Il secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Oh, Lily, avoue que c'est drôle, quand même ! »

« Non, c'était juste gênant ! »

« Luna Lovegood… », soupira Scorpius, ignorant l'exclamation fâchée de la jeune fille. « Savais-tu qu'elle était surnommée ' _Loufoca_ Lovegood', à l'époque où nos parents étaient eux-mêmes à Poudlard ? Il semblerait qu'elle ne se soit pas améliorée ! »

« J'en ai entendu parler », concéda-t-elle finalement en décroisant les bras. « Elle évoquait déjà les Nargoles qui se baladaient dans le gui et volaient ses affaires, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« C'est ça ! Et il y avait les Jongleruines, aussi, et certainement d'autres choses ! »

« Joncheruines », corrigea-t-elle, mais il balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main.

« Ouais, on s'en fiche, ça revient au même. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, sincèrement ; c'est elle qui devrait être gênée de croire à des conneries pareilles, surtout à son âge. Et de vouloir faire croire cela aux autres, alors que c'est juste totalement ridicule. Elle a réussi avec ses fils – tu viens bien de dire qu'ils semblaient y croire aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily acquiesça. Scorpius avait raison, ce délire était ridicule, et impossible à croire – il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir là-dessus, c'était absurde. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle parlait de créatures dont seule la famille Lovegood aurait connaissance de leur existence, et ce n'était pas crédible. Si eux avaient pu en observer, pourquoi pas d'autres sorciers ?

Mais d'où Luna avait-elle pu sortir des inepties pareilles ?

« Oui. C'était vraiment gênant. De nous quatre, j'étais la seule à ne pas y croire. Enfin, c'est sûr qu'ils croient aussi aux Nargoles, mais ils avaient l'air un peu perplexes concernant la partie sur leur soi-disant envie d'attentat. Mais tu vois, j'étais surtout gênée vis-à-vis de Lysandre; s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais pas embarrassée pour lui dire ce que je pense et pour partir – parce que je comptais bien faire autre chose de mon après-midi que de discuter au sujet de… à _ce_ sujet. Mais il était là, et il y croyait vraiment, même s'il n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre cette histoire de Nargoles qui veulent soudain détruire Londres… enfin, peut-être que cette idée le laisse un peu sceptique, en fait. Mais je ne voulais pas le vexer. »

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec négligence, comme s'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

« Ouais… De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que, même si tu avais été directement franche avec eux, il t'en aurait voulu. Et puis même, de toute façon ce type n'a pas l'air rancunier, et il doit avoir l'habitude. Mais maintenant elle essaie de t'impliquer dans une histoire grotesque. Mon père a raison, cette femme est juste folle ! »

« Il a vraiment dit ça ?! » s'indigna Lily face à des termes aussi violents.

Ses croyances étaient peut-être idiotes, mais ces mots étaient totalement irrespectueux voire insultants ; Luna était aussi une femme gentille, une mère certainement formidable et une amie certes particulière mais dévouée.

Le jeune homme prit un air gêné, mais répondit :

« Pas exactement, en fait. J'ai peut-être sur-interprété ce qu'il a dit », concéda-t-il finalement. « Disons qu'elle est, euh… bizarre. »

Lily lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais décida de passer sur l'insulte pour cette fois. Cet imbécile n'avait juste pas mesuré ses mots.

Un petit silence gêné pour l'un, méditatif pour l'autre, s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur le visage du jeune Malefoy.

« Mais au fait, dis-moi… cela veut donc dire que tu as eu une sorte de rendez-vous avec Lysandre ? Eh bien, tu passes rapidement à la vitesse supérieure, toi ! Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble que tu rencontres déjà sa mère ! » ricana Scorpius, et Lily hésita entre le frapper pour sa stupidité et se cacher le visage qu'elle devinait rosissant entre ses mains.

Bien que le terme 'rendez-vous' fût certes trop fort pour qualifier cela. Ils n'avaient été que tous les deux que quelques minutes à peine.

Des fois, elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir partagé son attirance pour le jeune Dragonneau avec lui. Il ne faisait qu'en rire, et il n'était décidément pas de bon conseil. Ils étaient même grotesques – mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné son expérience en la matière.

« Abruti », ne put-elle que répondre.

Cela le fit juste rire un peu, mais ses rires s'estompèrent rapidement. Lily bougonna juste :

« En plus, je l'avais déjà rencontrée avant. »

« Ce n'était pas pareil », rétorqua-t-il, espiègle, et Lily roula des yeux, exaspérée.

Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis ; il resterait fixé sur son idée, quoiqu'elle en dise. Pourtant, la seule différence avec ses précédentes rencontres avec la quadragénaire avait été cette situation embarrassante dans laquelle l'avait mise Luna.

« Idiot », râla-t-elle encore, avec l'impression vérifiée qu'elle se répétait.

L'idiot en question se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un air moqueur. Lily préféra tourner son visage vers la fenêtre, fouettée par la neige et le vent qui violentaient les carreaux. Qu'il se moque donc ; elle aurait largement de quoi lui rendre la pareille, avec Rose.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hé voilà le retour ! Bon, pas encore en vacances vu que j'ai un rattrapage, mais cela ne devrait pas trop impacter le rythme de publication cette fois. Donc normalement je reprends à un chapitre par semaine ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour », bégaya Scorpius, effaré.

Le groupe de Serpentards, composé de Scorpius, d'Albus, de Lily et de quelques-uns de leurs amis, des septièmes années pour la plupart – seuls Michael et Laura étaient de la même année que Lily – dévisageaient sans comprendre les Serdaigles au centre des discussions de la journée. Après tout, qui l'aurait cru ? Les jumeaux Dragonneau, pourtant si sages et si discrets, auraient écopé d'une retenue après s'être fait attrapés par le concierge en train d'errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit !

« C'est une blague, c'est tout », relativisa un autre Serpentard en secouant la tête, même si son visage affichait toujours autant d'incrédulité. « Pour quelle raison seraient-ils sortis dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, _eux_ ? »

Les Serdaigles n'étaient réputés ni pour leur caractère aventurier, ni pour leur déni des règles, bien loin s'en fallait. Et encore moins ces deux-là.

Le petit groupe de Serdaigles, qui incluait les deux accusés, s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, indifférent aux murmures qui parsemaient leur sillage. Tournant à l'angle du couloir, ils disparurent de leur vue.

« Et pourquoi quelqu'un prétendrait-il que c'est le cas ? » répliqua Scorpius, tandis qu'un large sourire moqueur effaçait les dernières traces de surprise de son visage. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont de Serdaigle qu'ils en sont incapables ! Luna Dragonneau était bien de Serdaigle elle aussi, et cela ne l'a pas empêché de suivre le Trio d'Or dans leurs aventures ! En plus, il s'agit de leur mère ! »

Il sembla considérer que ces arguments seuls suffisaient à justifier la chose, et se mit à rire. Il fut le seul, mais ses mots plongèrent les autres dans une réflexion plus ou moins intense. Qui ne dura que quelques secondes, pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais pour Lily, ce fut totalement différent : ses pensées dérivèrent inexorablement vers les événements des jours précédents, et surtout vers cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle préféra s'extraire de ce souvenir le plus rapidement possible. Il la perturbait toujours autant, malgré le temps passé depuis, et elle ne voulait plus y songer. Juste oublier, et faire comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Le groupe d'amis commença à s'avancer à son tour. Il était midi passé, et tous avaient cours dans l'après-midi. Et personne ne souhaitait s'y rendre le ventre vide, ni arriver pour se contenter des restes laissés par les autres.

« Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Les circonstances étaient totalement différentes », releva finalement Laura.

Et même si elle ne développa pas davantage, tous comprenaient ce qu'elle évoquait.

Mais le sourire de Scorpius perdurait, et Lily s'en exaspéra.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » Râla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'Albus commençait à adopter le même air.

« Mmh…, plutôt, oui ! » répondit le Malefoy. « Sérieusement, _eux_ , quoi ! Personne n'y aurait jamais cru ! »

« Je n'y crois toujours pas, d'ailleurs », fit remarquer Michael, mais son intervention fut balayée d'un geste négligent de la main par le jeune homme.

Son scepticisme était pourtant partagé par plusieurs de ses camarades, qui avaient adopté le même air incrédule. Le fait en soi était déjà incroyable, mais l'indifférence affichée par les Dragonneau rendait la chose encore moins plausible. Scorpius s'en rendit parfaitement compte, et haussa les épaules à leur intention.

« Ah, vous ne comprenez rien », finit-il par soupirer avec emphase, et Albus émit un petit ricanement de connivence tandis que leurs regards se croisaient. « Je crois que nous ne sommes que tous les deux ! »

« Ça, c'est sûr », grogna Lily, « je ne me risquerais pas à rejoindre votre club de débiles immatures. »

Quelques sifflements ponctuèrent sa phrase, mais cela ne rendit Scorpius que plus enthousiaste, et Albus gloussa en conséquence. Lily songea juste que son ami était fou, inconscient et stupide – lui ainsi que son frère. Mais elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit par un air désabusé. « Enfin, en même temps, vu que l'on parle de ton _chéri_ … »

Des ricanements s'élevèrent, en même temps que les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent.

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ chéri, idiot. Il n'est à personne. »

Cet imbécile savait pourtant qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres se doutent de quoi que ce soit – pas encore, pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas décidée à le leur avouer. Il allait en entendre parler, il en était assuré.

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? » se moqua gentiment Albus, sans se rendre compte que le visage de sa sœur s'assombrissait à mesure de ses paroles. « Après tout, personne n'était au courant de leurs petites escapades nocturnes ! »

« Ils ne _font pas_ d'escapades nocturnes ! » s'énerva Lily.

Son brusque éclat surprit tout le monde, y compris Albus, qui dévisagea sa sœur avec étonnement. Tout le monde sauf Scorpius, qui était au courant de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour l'un des jumeaux. Regrettant déjà de l'avoir clairement sous-entendu devant leurs amis, il s'empressa d'intervenir :

« Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort, Albus. Rien ne dit qu'ils font ça régulièrement, bien au contraire. En fait, ils n'en ont tellement pas l'habitude qu'ils se sont faits griller direct. Et si l'un d'entre eux avait une copine, ça se saurait. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, déconcerté par le revirement soudain de son meilleur ami et le soudain sérieux qu'il affichait. Il le fixa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir, avant d'hausser les épaules pour balayer la question. De toute façon, les portes de la Grande Salle leur faisaient face, et ils avaient d'autres choses à penser.

Même si l'impression que quelque chose dans cette histoire lui échappait le déconcertait – quelque chose dont auraient connaissance certains d'entre eux, mais pas lui. Mais Scorpius ne pouvait rien lui cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Et même dans le cas contraire, il ne tarderait pas à le lui faire savoir.

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme si le sujet nous intéressait réellement, de toute façon. »

Quoiqu'ils aient fait ou non, cela ne valait pas la peine de se prendre autant la tête.

Le débat fut donc clos.

xoxo

« Hermione… »

« Franchement, Luna, n'en as-tu pas marre, avec cette foutue histoire ? Laisse Harry mener cette enquête en paix ! »

Luna grimaça et se retint de serrer la tasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une fois encore, elle essayait de convaincre Hermione de mettre en place une protection plus importante autour des derniers Objets qui n'avaient pas encore été volés, et une fois encore, elle ne voulait rien entendre, prétextant que ses dires étaient infondés – et le fait qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis les vols ne l'arrangeait pas, de ce point de vue-là. Mais les Nargoles étaient loin d'être idiots, et la situation était tout à leur avantage.

Malgré le désespoir qui la gagnait – et qui ne cessait de l'accompagner ces derniers jours, surtout depuis le rejet évident de Lily qui lui laissait un goût amer – elle préféra malgré tout insister. Histoire de savoir _au moins_ s'il s'était produit quelque chose autour de ces Objets depuis, qui annoncerait une catastrophe prochaine. Pas que cela l'avancerait beaucoup, étant donné sa position actuelle. Mais elle espérait une nouvelle quelque peu rassurante.

« Mais –»

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'exaspération de la Ministre était à son comble.

« Non ! Nous en avons assez, tu vas trop loin ! Je sais que tu en as également parlé à Neville, ainsi qu'à d'autres. Cela prend des proportions tout à fait grotesques ! »

« Mais Hermione –»

« Rien, il ne se passe _rien_ ! Ces deux Objets dont tu me rabâches les oreilles sont toujours à la même place, aucun signe avant-coureur d'un potentiel vol dans nos locaux, ni d'une hypothétique destruction de la capitale ! Par Merlin, comment en es-tu venue à avoir une idée pareille ?! »

Luna soupira, et lâcha finalement sa tasse quasiment pleine dont le contenu refroidissait à vue d'œil pour se frotter le visage, soudain lasse. Elle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir la croire, et surtout, à ne même pas _l'écouter_ , et ce, même lorsqu'elle lui fournissait des arguments valables – elle lui avait pourtant déjà dit que les deux Objets qui viendraient bientôt à disparaître étaient beaucoup plus instables, et donc qu'ils ne les voleraient que plus tard, seulement lorsqu'ils seraient nécessaires, soit peu avant le lancement du sort. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quand cela était susceptible de se produire, et c'était bien là le problème. Mais comment parvenir à la convaincre, dans ce cas ?

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le goût amer devenu malheureusement coutumier ces derniers temps lui envahissait la bouche. _Impuissante._ Elle se sentait tout simplement impuissante. Personne ne la croyait – que ce fut les membres du Trio d'Or, d'anciens amis de Poudlard, des collègues ou d'autres – et surtout, ceux qui pouvaient empêcher les futurs vols, et donc la mise en place du sort et la destruction de la ville, ne la croyaient pas. Elle-même ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était que naturaliste et ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour éviter que les Nargoles ne récupèrent les derniers Objets dont ils avaient besoin, ou qu'ils ne lancent le sort même après cela. Ni d'aucun moyen pour leur prouver ses dires, ou l'existence des Nargoles et du sort.

Au moins les deux Objets étaient-ils encore au Ministère. A savoir, pour combien de temps encore.

Finalement, Hermione secoua la tête, comme si elle abandonnait l'idée de tenter de comprendre la femme face à elle. Elle avait bien essayé de ne pas être trop brusque, pourtant mais son entêtement dépassait l'entendement. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que lors de leurs rencontres, la discussion dérivait inévitablement vers le sujet. C'était lassant, et réellement agaçant.

D'autant plus que l'enquête piétinait toujours, et que la Ministre n'avait donc rien à lui jeter sous le nez pour qu'elle cessât enfin ses élucubrations idiotes. Des Nargoles, vraiment.

Et à présent, elle avait décidé d'en faire profiter à peu près tout le monde.

« Luna », reprit Hermione d'une voix plus calme, et la blonde fut presque vexée par le ton pris par celle-ci – comme si elle parlait à un enfant récalcitrant à qui l'on expliquerait les choses de la vie qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. « Je sais que tu veux bien faire, _vraiment_ , mais… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris l'idée », l'interrompit Luna, la gorge serrée.

Elle avait passé un stade où elle ne pouvait définitivement plus entendre ces mots, ou plutôt, ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Que son histoire était folle. Qu' _elle_ était folle. Elle savait qu'on la décrivait ainsi, et ce depuis Poudlard, et en soi, cela ne l'avait jamais gênée, mais là… C'était le destin de Londres qui était en jeu. Et elle risquait d'être détruite, juste parce que personne n'avait rien fait, parce que personne n'avait voulu voir qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Parce que personne ne la croyait.

Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant, insoutenable pour Luna qui baissa les yeux vers son thé. Elle saisit sa tasse et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Il était devenu froid. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle le préférait, mais il était une distraction bienvenue à la discussion qui se déroulait entre elles, et peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour sa gorge douloureuse et sa bouche sèche. Même si elle en doutait.

« Luna… », tenta Hermione, qui avait au moins eu la décence de voir à quel point son amie était blessée.

« Et comment vont les enfants ? » l'interrompit Luna d'un ton faussement joyeux, affichant un large sourire qui sonnait creux.

Tout, plutôt que de continuer à déblatérer sur sa prétendue folie. Hermione s'en rendit bien compte, et lui adressa un regard triste.

« Oh, eh bien, ça va… Ils sont toujours à Poudlard, et reviennent à la maison pour les vacances. Enfin, pour une semaine seulement maintenant », ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant de son divorce, et donc de l'arrangement de leurs gardes. « On essaie de s'organiser pour que les enfants puissent se voir durant ces deux semaines. Tu… »

« Cela ne me gêne pas, et cela leur ferait très certainement plaisir », accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête, reposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

Elle savait que cela ne gênerait pas ses fils, loin de là. Et puis, ce serait certainement son seul espoir de revoir Lily dans les prochains jours, et de réessayer de la convaincre de l'aider. Car à défaut de pouvoir convaincre les personnes qui en avaient la possibilité de protéger les Objets, la seule solution qui lui restait était de persuader la Gardienne des Sceaux de lui venir en aide pour repousser les Nargoles – en espérant qu'elle y parvienne avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à rassembler les Objets, auquel cas elle ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Hermione hocha la tête à son tour, enthousiaste. Au moins, songea tristement Luna, n'avait-elle pas acquis le statut de pestiférée, à défaut de celui de folle qui lui collait à la peau depuis plusieurs années déjà.

« Génial ! »

Luna ne réussit qu'à lui adresser un demi-sourire peu convaincu, et tandis qu'Hermione se lançait dans un pseudo-monologue pour parler d'Harry, de Ron, de Ginny, et des quelques arrangements qu'ils avaient effectués, Luna sentit son esprit dériver. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : disons plutôt que l'envie de partir loin d'ici se faisait sentir de façon plus pressante, et elle était bien en mal de se retenir. Mais il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle n'y tînt plus, et elle se leva brusquement, surprenant Hermione qui leva les yeux à la suite de son mouvement.

« Écoute, Hermione, je suis désolée, je-je dois… il faut que je parte. Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais des choses à faire, et… »

Aucune, en réalité, à part continuer d'essayer de réunir des informations sur la magie scellique et le sort pour mieux les convaincre, et pour trouver une parade. Mais son interlocutrice n'avait certainement pas envie d'en entendre parler, ce pourquoi elle le passa sous silence, préférant laisser sous-entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un devoir pour la rédaction de son étude – qu'il lui faudrait entamer un jour, d'ailleurs.

Hermione ne fit pas mine de ne pas croire ses dires, et hocha la tête.

« Oh, eh bien, d'accord. A une prochaine fois, alors ? Pour bientôt, ou préfères-tu que nous en parlions par courrier ? »

« Je… J'ai pris pas mal de retard dans ma rédaction, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se contacte par courrier. »

Dire qu'elle était en retard était un euphémisme – mais il lui restait encore du temps, l'échéance était loin d'arriver à son terme, et c'était largement suffisant pour s'y mettre. D'autant qu'ils avaient accumulé de nombreuses notes pour leur faciliter le travail, ils étaient donc tranquilles. De plus, Rolf était toujours occupé à préparer sa conférence à Helsinki et c'était un travail à faire à deux, cela se justifiait donc un peu – pas vraiment en réalité.

Hermione se leva à son tour.

« Ok, c'est comme tu le souhaites. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, tu sais », insista-t-elle tandis qu'elle la reconduisait à la porte de son appartement de fonction.

Luna la remercia. Elle se doutait que la remarque n'était pas anodine, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser plus loin cette conversation.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Luna la traversa pour se retrouver sur le palier d'escalier. Elle se retourna, et fit un signe de la main à son amie. Elle fuyait, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie – juste fuir, et être un peu seule.

« A plus tard ! »

Elle n'attendit pas davantage de temps pour descendre. Elle entendit juste une réponse similaire derrière son épaule, suivie quelques secondes après d'un grincement de bois. Puis elle-même fut dehors, et elle transplana directement devant chez elle.

Aussitôt rentrée, elle se déshabilla, et un coup d'œil vers le salon vide lui fit penser à ses fils, et au courrier qu'elle attendait de leur part. Elle se précipita vers la petite volière. Bonne nouvelle : le grand-duc était revenu, un morceau de parchemin à la patte. Ils lui avaient répondu. Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée des possibles informations qu'ils lui apportaient. En espérant qu'elles fussent bonnes.

« Lilo, te voilà », minauda-t-elle en donnant une caresse à la tête du hibou, avant de récupérer le bout de parchemin et de lui fournir une souris en échange, conservée grâce à la magie.

Le grand-duc ne se préoccupa alors plus de l'humaine et entreprit de déchiqueter sa petite proie morte, tandis que Luna reculait de quelques pas avant de crocheter le cachet et de déplier le parchemin. Le message était relativement court et sobre, et elle acheva sa lecture en quelques minutes.

 _Salut maman !_

 _Nous sommes allés dans la Salle sur Demande comme tu nous l'as demandé, et effectivement, l'Objet s'y trouve bien. Il est plus petit que ce que l'on s'imaginait, nous avons failli ne pas le trouver. Par contre, ne t'étonne pas de recevoir bientôt un message de Poudlard : nous avons été attrapés dans les couloirs, donc nous avons écopé d'une retenue._

Ainsi, le Calice se trouvait bien à Poudlard. C'était réellement une bonne chose : d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, de tous les Objets, c'était celui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre, de par son rôle central dans la mise en place du sort. Car en effet, c'était lui qui permettait d'utiliser la magie scellique – comment, elle n'en savait rien en stockant des Sceaux à l'intérieur ? Mais surtout, c'était vraisemblablement l'Objet sur lequel Lily pourrait donc potentiellement agir en cas de besoin – toujours d'après les maigres informations dont elle disposait.

Elle lut les dernières lignes sans grand intérêt, pas agacée le moins du monde qu'ils aient pris une retenue – elle était même un peu désolée d'en être responsable, tout en sachant que c'était pour la bonne cause. Et l'était d'autant plus qu'avec ce qu'elle était sur le point de leur demander, ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle prenait un bout de parchemin et une plume pour leur répondre. Car c'était bien le seul point où ils pouvaient faire un tant soit peu quelque chose. Empêcher les Nargoles de s'emparer du Calice.

Et cela, seuls Lysandre et Lorcan pouvaient le faire.

xoxo

Le train siffla à l'entrée en gare, interrompant les bavardages absurdes de son ami, et Lily accueillit ce semblant de silence avec bienvenue. Ils étaient seuls dans la cabine depuis un moment déjà elle ne savait plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs – des histoires de petits-amis, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Les autres ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Et après un moment, le jeune Malefoy avait fini par décréter qu'il lui fallait absolument parler des soi-disant « absences » de son père, et s'était mis en tête qu'une seule chose pouvait justifier _cela_ : son père avait une nouvelle petite amie.

Cette idée lui paraissait tout bonnement ridicule. Enfin, c'était surtout sa rapide conclusion consécutive à l'absence évidente de preuves qu'elle trouvait ridicule. Et son insistance à ce sujet, aussi.

« Je te jure ! » reprit-il alors, et Lily roula des yeux en soupirant de dépit et en enfonçant davantage sa tête contre la vitre, dans le vain espoir de… elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle espérait.

A part qu'il se taise pour de bon.

« … il n'aurait jamais oublié ! »

« Scorp'… », râla-t-elle, agacée, tournant finalement son regard vers le blond, qui paraissait véritablement inquiet.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait ça tant à cœur. Sa mère était morte depuis quelques années, son père n'avait-il donc pas le droit de s'en remettre ? Et encore, c'était vite dit, elle était à peu près sûre que Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais aimé sa femme, n'en déplaise à son ami.

Malgré tout, il continuait de déblatérer sur ses soi-disant « preuves » pour étayer ses dires tandis que le train ralentissait, achevant les dernières barrières qui retenaient Lily.

« Franchement, Scorp', c'en est ridicule, là ! »

Elle profita du fait qu'il la regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait soudain de lui pousser sur le corps pour continuer :

« De un, tu n'as pas vu ton père depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, tu ne trouves donc pas que tu conclus un peu trop vite aux rendez-vous galants ? »

Il cligna des yeux, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ni de répondre, et poursuivit :

« De deux, même si c'était le cas, je te rappelle que ton père est _veuf_ , il a donc parfaitement le droit de fréquenter _qui_ il veut, _quand_ il veut, _où_ il veut, et tu n'as strictement rien à y redire ! »

Scorpius eut la décence de se mordre la lèvre et de prendre un air un peu penaud. Lily lui renvoya un air sévère en réponse, et le jaugea quelques secondes en silence, tandis qu'il ruminait l'information. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ce _détail_. Puis elle reprit :

« Et de trois, cela ne voudrait pas dire pour autant que c'est une « potentielle future belle-mère » ! Par Merlin, t'as lu trop de contes sur des belles-mères méchantes et folles pour en être phobique à ce point ? »

« Je ne suis pas _phobique_ ! »

« Sans blague », ironisa Lily, avant de demander : « alors, où est le problème ? »

Chose encore plus incompréhensible, si cela était possible, Scorpius ne semblait pas disposé à se justifier sur ce point. Il se dandinait devant elle, gêné, et elle aurait juré qu'il cherchait du regard une échappatoire. Peut-être n'était-il pas phobique, en effet : juste mélodramatique.

« Hé, faut descendre ! » s'enthousiasma soudain le blond en se levant après avoir reconnu les quais à l'arrêt, et Lily savait que cela n'était pas dû à la perspective des vacances et des fêtes.

Elle lui jeta un regard circonspect tandis qu'elle se levait à son tour pour le suivre. Avant de choisir de lâcher l'affaire pour un temps. De toute façon, elle finirait bien par le découvrir. Et puis comme cela, il avait cessé de se plaindre.

Ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves, firent beaucoup de sur-place, avant d'enfin pouvoir quitter le train, ensemble. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, puis scrutèrent les alentours. Comme tout le monde, ils n'avaient plus qu'à retrouver leurs familles. Lily aperçut quelques connaissances, des amis à ses parents, mais ne vit ni les siens, ni celui de Scorpius. Par contre, elle finit par apercevoir Luna vêtue d'une robe jaune et de collants sombres, adossée à un poteau, l'air absent. Elle se rappela aussitôt de leur dernière rencontre à Pré-au-Lard, et elle eut une légère grimace.

Elle comptait faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, et ainsi s'épargner une rencontre gênante et pénible – son histoire abracadabrantesque lui restait un peu trop en tête – mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne savait pas si Luna avait une sorte de sixième sens qui lui avait permis de se rendre compte du regard posé sur elle, mais après quelques secondes, elle tourna son visage vers elle. Et Lily ne pouvait l'ignorer, malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait. Et puis, sans doute avait-elle déjà oublié la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela n'avait dû être qu'une idée passagère, et Luna avait bien dû se rendre compte de son absurdité depuis. Il y avait donc de fortes probabilités pour qu'elle n'en reparle plus jamais. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Et donc, comme elle ne disposait d'aucun prétexte pour ne pas la saluer, et que cette gêne était somme toute assez ridicule, elle se dirigea vers elle, même si elle aurait pu se contenter d'un bref signe de la main ou de la tête. Mais sans doute était-ce juste pour se prouver à elle-même que ses craintes étaient infondées. Elle fut suivie de peu par Scorpius, qui s'étonna d'abord de cette avancée abrupte. Avant de reconnaître finalement l'épouse Dragonneau.

Lily s'efforça d'afficher un sourire radieux à son encontre pour masquer son désarroi.

« Bonjour Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Scorpius la salua également avec enthousiasme tandis que les deux adolescents s'arrêtaient à quelques pas de la jeune quadragénaire, face à elle. Au visage qu'arborait le jeune homme, Lily devinait aisément que lui aussi se souvenait de cette conversation, et l'ayant trouvé drôle, il se mordait les joues d'anticipation pour éviter de sourire de façon suspecte. Cela accrut le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle aurait bien étranglé son ami pour le coup – elle ne pouvait espérer aucun soutien de sa part, qui considérait la situation comme une vaste blague.

Heureusement, les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore arrivés, eux. Si la situation venait à déraper – mais elle ne devait pas penser ainsi !–, ce serait donc moins pire.

Luna fixa pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme qui accompagnait Lily, avant de répondre :

« Bonjour. Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Sa présence n'arrangeait pas Luna. Déjà que seule, Lily avait eu du mal à la croire, mais la présence d'un autre sceptique – sa mine était sans équivoque – risquait de l'influencer dans le mauvais sens. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de veine. Mais pas le choix non plus de toute façon, Lily lui avait certainement parlé de leur discussion – elle le voyait retenir difficilement un air moqueur tandis qu'il la dévisageait, et cela ne pouvait être _que_ pour cela. Elle avait cru comprendre par Ginny qu'ils étaient très proches, et ce malgré qu'ils ne fussent pas en même année. Décidément, absent ou non, tout l'entourage de la jeune fille se dressait entre elles deux.

« Je vais bien, merci ! » affirma joyeusement Lily, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un sujet de discussion possible qui n'incluait pas les vols – histoire d'éviter d'en parler, si possible, même si ce n'était certainement que de la psychose pure.

Elle ne pourrait même pas parler des avancées de son père, apparemment il n'y en avait eu aucune. C'était étrange, mais surtout frustrant, alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de pas grand-chose pour réfuter « l'hypothèse » de Luna et lui présenter les preuves qui auraient démenti ses propos.

Malgré tout, cette histoire de Nargoles lui paraissait tout aussi plausible que la résurrection de Merlin lui-même – et encore, elle y aurait davantage cru, en fait. Et donc, il ne valait mieux pas glisser sur ce terrain-là non plus.

Scorpius marmonna quelques mots à son tour, avant de se taire et d'observer les deux femmes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, croisant peu souvent la dame Dragonneau – vu que ce n'était pas une amie de son père – et préférait donc céder la parole à son amie. De toute façon, c'était elle qui les avait traînés là, à elle d'assumer. Et ce pourrait être amusant – ou du moins distrayant, le temps que son père arrive.

« Euh… Lysandre et Lorcan ne sont toujours pas là ? » finit par lâcher Lily, et elle se sentit aussitôt idiote d'avoir posé la question.

Vraisemblablement non, si Luna restait plantée là comme une abrutie à attendre, sans jumeaux blonds à proximité. Elle se sentit encore plus idiote lorsque Luna lui renvoya un regard surpris, et elle se serait bien frappée pour cela. Il lui fallait trouver un sujet plus pertinent.

« Eh bien, non… »

Évidemment. Et Scorpius qui ne lui était véritablement _d'aucun_ secours. C'était bien mieux de rester muet et de jouer au piquet à côté d'elle.

« Ah. Bah… vous partez pendant ces vacances ? »

Pas très original, mais cela avait le mérite d'être un peu plus approprié. Même si elle s'en fichait, en fait. Un peu.

Car bon, si elle pouvait croiser Lysandre pendant ces vacances, elle ne serait pas contre…

« Non, nous passons les fêtes à la maison. D'ailleurs nous avions prévu de nous voir, avec tes parents, tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça lui revenait. Son père lui en avait parlé dans une lettre.

« Si, si, il me semble. La semaine prochaine, non ? »

Luna acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Lily préféra aussitôt continuer, vu qu'elle sentait que Luna n'allait pas poursuivre :

« Ouais. Sinon, nous-mêmes n'avons rien de prévu. Maman est pas mal occupée au journal, et papa… bah il est très occupé. »

Ne surtout pas parler des vols. Surtout pas.

« Oui, j'imagine. Ils n'ont toujours pas avancé dans leur enquête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmh ? L'enquête ? »

Lily se retint de grimacer en apercevant le regard mi-attentif mi-désespéré de Luna se tourner vers elle. Elle devait certainement se faire des films, il n'était pas possible qu'elle –

Luna finit par soupirer, et baissa son regard vers le sol, visiblement désemparée. Lily en fut alors peinée pour elle, tandis que Scorpius haussait les sourcils.

« Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas davantage », murmura Luna, sans doute davantage pour elle-même, en réalité, mais les deux adolescents l'entendirent.

Lily ferma brièvement les yeux de dépit. Par Merlin, elle y croyait toujours. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle donc l'inclure là-dedans ?

Luna releva le regard pour le planter résolument dans celui de Lily, qui frémit. Elle semblait en même temps si déterminée, et si désespérée. Lily se sentit désolée qu'elle fût réduite à cet état pour une histoire aussi grotesque.

Mais elle ne voulait pas faire semblant. Ce serait incorrect, et ce ne serait pas sain que de la laisser végéter dans ses croyances idiotes. Mais Luna ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Si les Nargoles –»

« Je suis désolée de devoir t'interrompre », la coupa immédiatement Lily, qui sentait près d'elle le regard d'un Scorpius partagé entre le scepticisme et l'amusement alterner entre les deux femmes, « mais oui, en effet, je n'y crois pas. Déjà parce que les Nargoles _n'existent pas_ – sérieusement, qui hormis votre famille affirme qu'ils existent ? »

Quelques ricanements étouffés se firent entendre, et Lily se raidit davantage, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Heureusement, seul Scorpius était spectateur de cette supercherie – les quelques personnes qu'elle voyait évoluaient sans les considérer. Mais la gare commençait à se remplir, et il pourrait y en avoir davantage. Cette perspective la fit froncer les sourcils, et elle poursuivit d'un ton légèrement agacé :

« De plus, les vols que tu évoques commencent à dater, et le fait que l'affaire piétine n'est aucunement une preuve ni que les vols du Ministère et du Muséum soient liés, ni qu'ils ont été effectués dans le but d'ensuite lancer un sort destructeur, dont l'existence elle-même n'est pas sûre. Et enfin, les Objets restants dont tu parles sont toujours à leur place, et personne n'a tenté de les voler depuis le début de ces affaires, ce qui commence à faire long. Libre à toi de croire ce que tu as envie de croire », ajouta-t-elle en apercevant du coin de l'œil les deux jumeaux descendre du train rouge et les apercevoir, pour enfin se diriger vers eux. « Mais arrête d'essayer de m'impliquer là-dedans ! »

« Mais tu es –»

Le pire de tout – la cerise sur le gâteau gâté. Tandis que Scorpius toussotait pour retenir ses rires, Lily explosa :

« Je ne _suis pas_ la Gardienne des Sceaux ! Je n'y connais rien en Sceaux, pour tout te dire, je suis déjà loin d'être douée en Runes ! »

Bon, elle était loin d'être nulle non plus, mais là n'était pas le problème.

Et forcément, son éclat n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu – tout le monde devait les fixer, à présent. Fantastique. Elle secoua la tête d'un air malheureux, et releva les yeux vers son aînée, estomaquée par sa longue tirade. Cela ne la dissuada pas de l'achever : les choses devaient être dites.

« Je ne saurais pas expliquer comment tu as réussi à me faire apparaître sur ce foutu miroir » et c'était bien la seule chose que Lily était apte à croire, de tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté « mais ce n'est pas _moi_ ! »

Luna demeura silencieuse quelques instants, sa poitrine douloureusement comprimée. Scorpius les fixait tour à tour, un léger sourire creusant ses joues ; l'histoire était drôle, mais il y avait tout de même des limites – et peut-être que cette scène éviterait à Lily de se faire harcelée à l'avenir.

Ce fut à cet instant que les jumeaux les rejoignirent. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas manqué le cri de Lily, et ils leur jetèrent donc des regards surpris.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lorcan, détournant l'attention de Lily de la plus âgée.

Luna se mordit les lèvres de dépit sans répondre – et par ailleurs, personne ne daigna le faire. C'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait – que ce que ses faibles espoirs lui avaient fait imaginer : non seulement elle ne la croyait pas, mais elle _refusait_ d'y croire, tout comme ses parents. Et le problème était sensiblement le même : comment convaincre quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien entendre ?

Et tout comme avec ses parents, Luna était impuissante, mais c'était pire. Car si la situation dégénérait, la seule personne capable de faire quelque chose ne ferait rien, tout simplement parce qu'elle refusait d'envisager la vérité.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer une dernière fois, lorsqu'elle vit arriver en discutant les parents de Lily, rejoints par Albus, Hermione et Ron. Un peu plus loin, Draco Malefoy marchait dans leur direction d'un pas nonchalant, seul. Elle la referma. C'était inutile d'essayer, pas devant eux. Sinon, ils penseraient qu'elle harcelait leur fille avec son « histoire » et feraient en sorte qu'elles ne puissent plus se croiser, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas. Tant pis pour ce jour-là, elle était convaincue du contraire, de toute façon elle n'avait plus qu'à profiter des vacances scolaires pour y parvenir – d'autant plus que désormais, elle travaillait chez elle à plein temps pour son étude. Mais même cette perspective ne la soulageait pas, pas après un aussi lamentable échec – et cela représentait bien plus qu'un échec.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur les adolescents, elle vit Lily discuter avec Lysandre et Lorcan, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres, et Scorpius à côté d'elle se contentait de les écouter d'un air intéressé. Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Hé, Luna ! Comment ça va ? » s'exclama Ginny, et Luna se tourna vers elle puis fit quelques pas en sa direction, pour se faire happer par les bras de son amie.

Le cœur de Luna se serra en même temps que les bras de la rouquine autour d'elle. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas essayer devant eux. Après tout, c'étaient eux-mêmes qui avaient certainement appris à leur fille à ne surtout pas croire aux Nargoles. La lassitude la gagna, et elle ferma les yeux de dépit, entendant à peine les débuts de conversation qui s'étouffaient autour d'elle.

Elle avait beau être entourée de ses amis et de ses fils, elle se sentait définitivement seule.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lily toussota quelques secondes tandis que la nuée de cendres se dissipait, et fit quelques pas maladroits pour s'extraire de la cheminée. Des mains apparurent alors dans son champ de vision réduit et lui saisirent les avant-bras pour l'aider à s'avancer.

« Je suis désolé », s'excusa une voix masculine. « Nous n'utilisons presque jamais cette cheminée. J'aurais dû penser à la ramoner avant ton arrivée. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien et hocha juste la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. Suite à cela, elle les ouvrit, pour contempler son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans un large salon. Face à elle, Lysandre la fixait d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Ça va », finit-elle par dire d'une voix rauque en se raclant la gorge. « C'est vrai que c'est… surprenant. »

Elle avait déjà pris des cheminées pas très entretenues, mais celle-ci semblait vouloir battre tous les records.

Mais cela n'entacha en rien sa bonne humeur, et elle se mit à détailler le salon avec plus d'attention. Il était évident que les propriétaires étaient naturalistes, cela se ressentait dans l'impression que donnait la pièce. Les Dragonneau l'avaient aménagée à l'aide des nombreux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ramenés de leurs multiples voyages, tous relatifs aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient pu étudier ou rencontrer, présentés dans les nombreuses vitrines et bibliothèques accolés aux murs. Le tout formait un étrange fouillis organisé. Des objets qu'elle savait rares, et ne pas en connaître la vraie valeur, ponctuaient ici et là cette large collection. Presque à l'opposé d'eux, un canapé clair détonnait dans ce décor exotique.

« C'est mignon chez toi ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire en tournant le visage vers lui avec un petit sourire.

Il la remercia d'un air un peu rêveur, puis il lui proposa quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. En effet, une silhouette venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Lily n'avait eu aucun mal à la reconnaître. Luna.

Vêtue sobrement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt large, ce qui était peu courant chez elle, elle ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués, la tête penchée sur des documents qu'elle lisait tout en fronçant les sourcils et en marchant. Inévitablement, elle se cogna quelques secondes plus tard sur une vitrine remplie de petits objets que Lily n'avait pas réussi à identifier depuis sa position et qui tremblèrent légèrement sur leur base. Elle leva de grands yeux étonnés vers l'obstacle, avant de tourner son regard vers eux. Lily ne put lui adresser qu'un sourire gêné en réponse, qui s'apparentait plutôt à une grimace, d'ailleurs.

« Oh ! Bonjour, Lily. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? »

Si elles pouvaient en rester aux politesses, ce serait quand même mieux. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlé, deux jours plus tôt, la situation était devenue gênante. Et puis, son insistance avait été réellement agaçante.

Une fois les quelques civilités échangées, Luna marcha jusqu'au canapé massif, et s'y installa avec ses documents, les disposant de part et d'autre d'elle-même. Lily, elle, jeta un regard étonné vers Lysandre.

« Maman doit rédiger son article, elle reste donc à la maison pour cela », expliqua le jeune homme.

Lily acquiesça. En espérant qu'elle se limite à cela, et qu'elle ne perturbe pas son après-midi avec Lysandre en remettant son histoire de Nargoles sur le tapis. Toutefois, il lui faudrait y penser, les prochaines fois qu'elle verrait Lysandre – et elle y comptait bien ! En lui proposant de sortir en ville, par exemple. Loin de sa mère.

« Et où est Lorcan ? » demanda-t-elle alors, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aperçu l'autre jumeau à aucun moment.

« Sorti avec des amis », répondit-il.

Lysandre lui proposa d'aller dans sa chambre, ce que Lily accepta aussitôt. Cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de s'éloigner de Luna. Mais sans doute cela n'aurait-il pas été nécessaire Luna ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

L'après-midi se déroula calmement, et Lily apprécia cette tranquillité à sa juste valeur. D'autant plus que, même s'ils étaient revenus dans le salon une heure après en être partis, Luna n'était pas revenue à la charge et ce, même alors qu'elle lui avait demandé comment allaient ses parents, et comment avançaient les enquêtes d'Harry. _Même là_ , elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus, rien concernant ses Nargoles et leur plan machiavélique. Peut-être cela lui était-il passé, tout compte fait. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille.

Mais elle fut détrompée lorsque Lysandre la quitta quelques instants pour se rendre aux toilettes. Quatre heures était passé depuis un moment, et les restes de leur goûter avaient fini au fond de l'évier pour se faire récurer par des brosses manipulées par la magie. C'était réellement pratique, et Lily se demandait comment les Moldus faisaient pour s'accommoder d'une telle tâche ingrate. Ah oui, le lave-vaisselle.

Elle sentit un regard peser sur elle, et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux pâles de Luna, fixés sur elle. Lily prit un air interrogateur. Luna resta muette de longues secondes, et Lily crut tout d'abord que cela en resterait là – bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement la scène. Mais soudain, la voix douce et légèrement distante de Luna brisa le silence qui les enveloppait :

« Sais-tu pourquoi les Objets étaient au Ministère, et au Muséum ? Séparés en deux lieux différents, mais toujours dans la même ville ? »

Lily cligna des yeux, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle sentit que sa question avait sans doute un rapport avec ses Nargoles – vu que lorsqu'elle parlait de ces Objets, elle les liait à ces créatures – mais elle ne voyait pas lequel.

« Euh… parce qu'ils étaient moins dangereux ? »

Lily se doutait que sa réponse n'en était pas vraiment une, mais un point l'interpellait. Effectivement, pourquoi étaient-ils tous à Londres ?

« En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, si on compte le Calice », corrigea néanmoins Luna d'une voix distraite, en baissant le regard vers ses notes. « Lui se trouve à Poudlard. Et doit encore s'y trouver. »

Un Calice, à Poudlard ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Et puis, pourquoi lui parlait-elle de cela, d'abord ?

« Euh…, ok, si tu veux », finit-elle par lâcher, un peu désarçonnée – c'était une bien étrange entrée en matière, mais cela avait le mérité de la perturber tant que cette fois, l'agacement ne vint pas. « Mais… alors ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mmh ? Oh. Je n'en sais rien. C'était une vraie question. »

Pour le coup, Lily était scotchée. Elle se serait attendue à un véritable argumentaire pour tenter de la convaincre de la suivre, mais rien, juste _ça_. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Pendant ce temps, le regard de Luna se perdait dans le vague, imperturbable face au trouble évident de la jeune fille. Elle murmura d'une voix basse et lasse, mais Lily l'entendit parfaitement :

« En tout cas, cela leur facilite bien la tâche. »

Lily n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour saisir le sous-entendu les Objets réunis dans une même ville – excepté un, mais il n'était pas bien loin – moins d'efforts était nécessaire pour les voler. Après tout, les trajets étaient courts, et certains se trouvaient même au même endroit.

Elle ne vit pas Lysandre réapparaître dans la pièce, son attention tournée vers sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, et Luna releva les yeux à ses mots :

« Sauf que certains objets dont vous parlez n'ont pas été volés, mais que d'autres objets qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce que vous dites l'ont également été. Et ces vols commencent à dater sérieusement. »

Le regard de Luna se fit incroyablement doux, ce que Lily ne comprit pas. Elle venait juste d'insinuer qu'elle racontait un peu n'importe quoi, quand même.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas été qu'ils ne le seront pas. »

« Mais pourquoi attendraient-ils tant de temps pour voler les Objets suivants ? » s'étonna Lily, tandis que Lysandre s'installait finalement sur une chaise en silence, écoutant la discussion en spectateur muet, ne cherchant pas à en comprendre le début.

« C'est un sort. Il ne suffit pas de réunir les Objets dans une pièce et de le lancer, ou d'attendre qu'il se lance. C'est plus compliqué que cela – et heureusement pour nous, d'ailleurs. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Cela ne justifiait rien – après tout, plus vite ils voleraient ces Objets, mieux ils seraient assurés de les avoir au moment où ils en auraient besoin !

« D'autant plus que les deux Objets encore au Ministère sont un peu plus instables, ils ne doivent donc vouloir les voler que lorsqu'ils en auront besoin. »

« Et le Calice, alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que la tâche est plus ardue là-bas. »

Plus qu'au Ministère ? Ce serait presque vexant pour son père et les Aurors, ou pour toute autre personne s'assurant de la sécurité des lieux.

Un froissement de papier la fit sortir de ses pensées. Luna était en train de sortir un bout de parchemin sur lequel Lily pouvait apercevoir une fine écriture se dessiner du bout de la baguette de la sorcière. Celle-ci se leva, et se dirigea vers l'adolescente pour le lui tendre, l'air décidé. Surprise, Lily le saisit du bout des doigts sans réellement le réaliser, fixant toujours le visage grave de Luna. Il était rare qu'elle arbore un tel air, et cela perturbait la jeune fille plus que de raison.

« C'est la liste des Objets à réunir pour le sort dont je t'ai parlé, avec leur localisation et leur image descriptive », expliqua Luna. « Ceux qui ont déjà été volés ont été rayés. »

Lily baissa le regard vers la chose en question, et vit que la plupart des lignes l'étaient. En fait, il n'en restait plus que trois à ne pas l'être.

« Je… », commença-t-elle, gênée.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas », l'interrompit Luna, et Lily sentit son ventre se nouer tandis qu'elle percevait la tristesse dans sa voix. « Même si actuellement, les faits sont loin de conforter mes dires, je sais que j'ai raison. Et je sais que bientôt, malheureusement, les événements me donneront raison. »

Lily redressa la tête. Luna la fixa encore quelques secondes en silence, puis elle se détourna pour retourner à son canapé, et à sa précédente occupation. Elle se replongea dans ses documents et ne dit plus rien, comme coupée du monde. Laissant Lily plongée dans la stupeur la plus totale.

Car même si elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de l'histoire fantasque de Luna, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbée par la certitude que Luna affichait, bien plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre. Même à elle-même.

xoxo

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le grand hall du Manoir Malefoy, Lily fut émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, qui respiraient la richesse et la noblesse, tout en conservant un petit côté chaleureux et accueillant, malgré la dominante de vert et d'argent. Les armoiries de la famille étaient gravées en plusieurs endroits, mais Lily ne s'y attarda pas, tournant son regard vers les escaliers et son ami qui les descendait.

« Lily ! Tu es arrivée plus tôt que je ne le pensais ! »

« Tu me manquais tellement ! » ricana la jeune fille, tout en marchant vers lui.

Ils s'adressèrent une accolade, puis Scorpius proposa de monter dans sa chambre le soir tombait, mais le repas ne serait pas servi avant une heure.

« Ton père est ici ? » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la Bibliothèque, fermée pour l'heure.

« Oui, mais pas depuis longtemps. Faudra qu'on en parle. »

L'air conspirateur de Scorpius l'intrigua. Elle n'était même pas sûre que le terme « conspirateur » fût correct, il avait l'air plutôt agacé en disant cela. Elle ne s'y attarda cependant pas, tandis qu'ils montaient les marches pour se diriger directement vers la chambre du jeune homme.

Lily connaissait bien cette pièce, pour y être déjà rentrée à plusieurs reprises – elle servait souvent de lieu de rassemblement pour leur groupe d'amis, sachant qu'elle était très grande. Elle disposait d'une salle de bains privée et adjacente à la pièce, ainsi que d'un bureau muni d'une petite bibliothèque, lui aussi adjacent à la pièce à coucher. Comme tout Serpentard qui se respectait, le vert et l'argent recouvraient les murs, mais Lily eut la surprise de découvrir que dans un coin, un meuble rehaussé de rouge et de doré était confortablement calé contre le mur. _Rouge et doré._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? » s'exclama-t-elle en le désignant.

« De quoi ? »

Scorpius tourna son regard vers la chose en question que Lily pointait du doigt, éberluée. Il n'y avait aucun Gryffondor dans la famille, pourtant ! Elle fut également surprise de la maigre réaction de son acolyte : il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« Ah, ça ? Un meuble, comme tu peux le voir. Pour ranger des affaires. »

Lily roula des yeux, légèrement amusée. Mais cela ne répondait pas du tout à la question posée.

« Pas ça idiot – je m'en serais doutée toute seule. Mais pourquoi ces couleurs ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ce ne sont que des couleurs, et ça fait plutôt joli. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête, puis elle le jaugea avec sérieux.

Comme elle ne souhaitait pas lâcher l'affaire, et le fixait d'un regard entendu, il finit par soupirer et par avouer, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est de l'imprégnation. »

« De la _quoi_? »

« De l' _imprégnation_ », répéta-t-il, comme à une enfant à laquelle il apprendrait des mots. « Vu que Rose est à Gryffondor, il faut bien que je m'y habitue, et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » s'exclama-t-il alors avec enthousiasme.

Lily le fixa avec de grands yeux, considérant l'hypothèse d'un potentiel basculement vers la folie. Avant de secouer la tête, effarée et en même temps, amusée. Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant de sa part il disjonctait complètement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rose.

« De l'imprégnation », reprit-elle, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir une crise de fou rire – l'idée était tellement ridicule. « Ok, euh… Ok. Si tu veux. »

« Je doute qu'elle accepte de vivre dans un monde uniquement composé de vert et d'argent », prit-il la peine d'expliquer pour se justifier, en désignant d'un geste de bras le reste de la pièce qui résumait si bien l'ensemble de la maison.

Étant donné le caractère de la jeune fille, Lily en doutait également. Mais les couleurs des maisons ne constituaient pas le principal problème pour leur… mise en couple.

N'empêche, la tête de Draco aurait certainement valu le coup d'œil si ce… changement de décoration se généralisait à l'ensemble de la bâtisse dans les années à venir. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de changements après la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais rien d'aussi radical – les Malefoy avaient toujours tâché de conserver l'identité de leur famille, même s'ils s'étaient efforcés d'en effacer toute trace de liens avec la magie noire.

« Je vois. Eh bien… c'est ta chambre », fit-elle en balayant la conversation d'un geste de la main pour y mettre fin, décrétant que cela ne valait pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

Si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, après tout.

Les deux adolescents s'affalèrent sur le grand lit, et Lily bascula complètement pour se retrouver couchée, les jambes pendantes. Le contact avec les draps était doux et soyeux, et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

« Alors… pourquoi voulais-tu tant me voir, _aujourd'hui_ ? Pas que ta présence m'indispose – sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu venir, d'ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il en aparté avec un rire, avant de reprendre plus de sérieux. « Il était prévu que l'on se voie demain. Ton après-midi avec Lysandre s'est mal passée ? »

Lily secoua la tête pour démentir ses propos, mais Scorpius comprit à sa tête qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la perturbait. Il l'enjoignit à parler, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

« Luna était là elle aussi. Pour rédiger son article. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire qu'il ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème. De ce qu'il en savait, Lily l'appréciait.

« Elle m'a reparlé de… de son histoire de Nargoles qui veulent détruire la ville, et des Objets. Bon, elle n'était pas aussi pressante qu'il y a deux jours, et elle a plutôt parlé des Objets – et elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé au final, et plutôt en fin d'après-midi, ce qui était plutôt cool. »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine sceptique de son ami, qui secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Et ? Où est le problème, si elle n'a quasiment pas insisté ? Elle va bien finir à abandonner, si elle commence déjà à faiblir ! »

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait troubler ainsi son amie, si elle n'avait presque rien dit ? Même si elle avait été agacée les fois précédentes, elle était vite passée outre. Or là, elle se mordillait les lèvres et se perdait dans ses pensées, comme si le peu que la Dragonneau avait pu dire avait fissuré les certitudes qu'elle avait. Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Elle ne commençait tout de même pas à _envisager_ ses propos comme une éventualité ?

« Écoute, je… je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air si… si sûre d'elle. Je… »

Lily était incapable d'exprimer le sentiment qui l'avait habitée, et qui l'habitait toujours.

« Mais elle avait aussi l'air sûre d'elle, à la gare ! » Releva Scorpius, et Lily ne put le contredire.

Par Merlin, pourquoi soudain cette impression étrange ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pas plus qu'avant, elle n'était convaincue de ses propos, pourtant ! Et sa fichue liste ne prouvait rien du tout !

Liste qu'elle avait par ailleurs conservée, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Scorpius secouer la tête.

« Elle est bizarre, quand même. Son insistance est vraiment louche – pourquoi tient-elle absolument à t'intégrer _toi_ dans son trip ? Il ne se passe rien, elle aurait dû se rendre compte que c'est juste du délire ! »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi », affirma Lily, tandis qu'elle s'obligeait à se fermer à son trouble inexplicable. « Mais elle y croit dure comme fer elle m'a même donné la liste des Objets nécessaires à la mise en place de son soi-disant sort. »

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi », ricana Scorpius, et le matelas eut quelques soubresauts qui firent ouvrir les yeux de la jeune fille. « Mais pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu tant ? Continue de l'envoyer bouler, et elle finira par comprendre, ou par se lasser. »

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'afficher du scepticisme.

« Pas sûr. »

A cette affirmation, Scorpius haussa juste les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Bah, tu l'as dit toi-même, elle était déjà moins insistante aujourd'hui. D'ici la fin des vacances, elle devrait être passée à autre chose – auquel cas, de toute façon, tu seras de retour à Poudlard, et Luna n'y a pas accès. Déstresse. »

« Je ne stresse pas », bouda-t-elle.

Il y avait juste cette insistance à son encontre qui était totalement incompréhensible. Et ce léger trouble qui secouait son esprit, aussi. Comme si, inconsciemment, ce dernier commençait à considérer la possibilité que les dires de la quadragénaire _pourraient_ avoir un fond de vérité. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Puis elle repensa au Miroir et à son reflet, et songea au fait qu'elle n'avait rien subi, ni entr'aperçu quelque tentative à son encontre. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par oublier quelque peu cet incident, de même que son père, visiblement, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas séquestrée dans la maison des Potter ou dans une planque quelconque.

« Comment a-t-elle pu afficher mon reflet, dans ce cas ? » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Après tout, l'idée d'un terroriste voulant attenter à sa vie ou la kidnapper était incohérente, mais la façon dont Luna était parvenue à faire apparaître son image échappait totalement à la jeune fille. Mais selon la question posée, cela pouvait expliquer son obsession pour elle.

Comment avait-elle justifié cela, déjà, elle ? Une histoire de Garde des Sceaux ? Ah oui ! La _Gardienne des Sceaux_.

« Tu repenses encore à ça ? »

« Parce que ça ne t'interpelle pas, toi ? » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Le bâillement émis près d'elle constituait un élément de réponse.

« Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te biles pour ça, le mec t'a certainement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, personne n'a essayé de t'attaquer depuis, et il n'existe pas beaucoup de raisons expliquant le fait de risquer de se faire arrêter pour t'admirer dans un miroir – surtout en sachant que tout le monde sait déjà qui tu es et où tu te trouvais à ce moment-là. »

Tiens, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ou peut-être que si elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment.

« Sauf qu'ils ont dû repasser les souvenirs de cet homme au crible, et papa n'aurait pas confondu – en plus, les murs de Poudlard sont assez reconnaissables. »

« Donc, tu crois davantage plausible le fait que Luna ait fait apparaître ton reflet en demandant au Miroir qui est la Gardienne des Sceaux ? »

Ah, c'était bien le terme exact.

Lily marqua quelques secondes d'hésitation, réfléchissant. Et cela n'échappa pas à Scorpius, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Mais… et si elle avait posé une question du genre, mais de sorte à ce que le Miroir interprète mal sa question et se trompe dans la réponse fournie ? »

« C'est tordu ton truc. Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de poser la question, aussi. Et si la question était trop alambiquée et incompréhensible, le Miroir n'aurait pas réagi. En plus, il parait qu'il a un fonctionnement plutôt capricieux. »

Après quelques secondes, elle finit par se ranger à son avis, d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Pourtant, c'était la seule chose un tant soit peu crédible qui lui venait à l'esprit pour expliquer les événements qui s'étaient produits – après tout, un assassin ne se serait pas gêné de tuer cet employé du Ministère afin d'éviter que la question du Miroir, qui aurait rapidement fini par s'éteindre, ne s'ébruite, hors il s'était contenté de l'assommer par derrière et de s'enfuir.

« Si tu le dis », abandonna finalement Lily en se frottant les yeux.

Sans doute avait-il raison, après tout. Elle se questionnait beaucoup trop pour pas grand-chose.

« Sinon, c'est quoi le problème avec ton père ? » fit-elle pour changer de sujet, même si elle ne savait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème avec Draco, sérieusement. Il était loin d'être le pire père qui soit pour son fils unique, bien au contraire.

« Mon père fréquente une femme ! » s'écria alors Scorpius, et Lily poussa un soupir de dépit.

Ne lui avait-il pas déjà parlé d'un truc du genre ?

« Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Parce qu'il est rentré un peu _tard_ , d'après toi ? Il est Directeur de la Justice Magique, il est facile pour lui d'y avoir des empêchements ! »

« Lily, on est dimanche. »

… Ah. Forcément, les possibilités de blocage au sein de son bureau s'amenuisaient.

« Mais tu sais, il est grand et a une vie lui aussi, et des amis », rétorqua-t-elle alors. « Il a pu partir les voir. Et puis de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne te concerne pas ! Sortir n'est pas un crime, quand même ! »

« Une belle-mère, ça risque de me concerner, tôt ou tard », bougonna Scorpius, de mauvaise foi.

Lily roula des yeux, exaspérée, et redressa le buste pour mieux le voir. Il était à présent assis en pacha, les jambes croisées, le dos adossé à une pile d'oreillers eux-mêmes calés contre le mur, de sorte qu'il formait un angle de cinquante degrés avec l'horizontale. Sa position, ainsi que les boutons de sa chemise défaits, ses cheveux un peu en bataille, et son air renfrogné suffirent à la faire sourire, et elle secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort de temps en temps sans t'en faire un compte-rendu détaillé qu'il est _forcément_ en train d'organiser son futur mariage. Et puis, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? Tu devrais plutôt être content pour lui si c'était le cas, je te ferai remarquer qu'il est tout seul depuis la mort de ta mère ! »

Le visage du jeune Malefoy se figea quelques secondes, avant de paraître songeur. Elle n'ajouta rien, préférant le laisser méditer sur ses paroles, et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Mais ce silence ne dura pas longtemps, car Scorpius reprit la parole – et Lily sentit parfaitement son malaise :

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai que, qu'avec le recul, mon père doit se sentir vraiment seul, mais… et c'est vrai, je sais que, même s'ils ont tout fait pour moi, pour être de bons parents, je sais qu'en vérité, il n'aimait pas ma mère… Sans doute ne l'a-t-il jamais aimé, d'ailleurs. Après tout, leur mariage était de pure convenance, entre familles de sang-purs. Quel gâchis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père a accepté de se soumettre à une telle chose, moi je ne le pourrais pas ! »

« En même temps, je ne veux pas dire, mais le contexte est complètement différent, et tu ne risques rien avec le père que t'as », ne put s'empêcher de glisser Lily avec cynisme, bien qu'elle ait écouté avec attention chacun des mots de son ami.

Mais Scorpius l'ignora, et continua, inébranlable – et Lily n'était plus si sûre qu'il lui parlait vraiment il devait plutôt exprimer à haute voix ses pensées sur la question :

« Et pour quoi ? Juste pour conserver la _pureté_ de notre lignée ! Ah, ça, ils vont être déçus, parce que je mettrai un terme à ces conneries ! »

« Ça, tu n'en sais encore rien », fit remarquer Lily, mais le regard pétillant du jeune homme la laissa deviner l'identité de sa prétendue future femme – Rose. « Scorp', elle est loin de vouloir se marier avec toi, tu sais, et encore plus loin de vouloir porter tes gosses. »

Cette idée n'avait jamais dû traverser le cerveau de la rouquine, d'ailleurs, ou seulement dans ses pires cauchemars.

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Elle s'est adoucie avec moi, n'as-tu pas remarqué ? »

« Bah… »

Rien qui laissait supposer un mariage à venir… La jeune fille s'était réellement adoucie, certes, mais leur relation était loin d'être amicale – même pas sûr qu'elle fût cordiale.

« Ah, quel cynisme ! » lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes, tandis que Lily continuait à se taire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et s'amusa de la tête de malheureux qu'il arborait. Le pauvre jouait à l'incompris, mais son petit sourire suffisant lui faisait perdre tout crédit.

xoxo

Assis à l'écart, les trois Serpentard admiraient le chapiteau qui se dressait dans le jardin du Terrier des Weasley, fière flamme colorée tranchant net dans ce décor de blancheur immaculée. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas partis en vacances, les parents avaient tenu à se rassembler, donnant ainsi l'occasion à leurs enfants de se voir. Plusieurs petits groupes parsemaient ainsi le jardin, et derrière, la grande tente abritait très certainement le goûter. Pour l'heure, Mme Weasley tenait à ce qu'il restât fermé. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, et il était tôt.

Scorpius soupira lorsqu'il vit passer Rose à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu, mais il savait que l'interpeller était inutile. A part pour se prendre un vent. Il préféra donc tourner son regard gris vers ses deux plus proches amis, et actuellement les seuls présents, d'ailleurs.

« James n'est pas venu avec vous ? »

Il se fichait assez de la réponse, mais s'ennuyait un peu – les deux autres se contentaient pour le moment de grelotter en fixant la neige d'un regard vide, et il était donc de son devoir de les ramener dans le monde présent.

Les deux Potter levèrent les yeux vers lui, puis Albus secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne sais plus où il est, mais il arrivera d'ici peu, par ses propres moyens. »

Scorpius n'insista pas, et cette conversation s'arrêta là. Tous trois se remirent à fixer les petits groupes devant eux en resserrant les pans de leurs manteaux sur eux. Le jeune Malefoy rechercha aussitôt son père, après s'être aperçu de l'absence d'anciens Serpentard – il devait réellement se sentir seul, il n'y avait presque que des anciens Gryffondor. A sa surprise, il l'aperçut en train de discuter avec les membres du célèbre Trio d'Or et les Weasley, tandis qu'il se tenait près d'Hermione Granger.

« Je ne savais pas que mon père fréquentait Hermione », s'étonna Scorpius.

Mais son constat n'ébranla que lui. Ses deux amis agitèrent faiblement leurs épaules avec indifférence.

« Elle est Ministre, et lui travaille au Ministère », s'efforça d'ajouter Lily en réprimant un bâillement. « Rien d'étonnant donc, c'est sa supérieure. En plus, vu les relations houleuses qu'ils ont entretenues par le passé, c'est plutôt bien. Que ce soit avec elle, ou les autres. »

« Je l'admets », marmonna Scorpius.

Et puis, il valait mieux pour lui qu'ils s'acceptent, s'il parvenait enfin à se mettre en couple avec Rose – ce serait sans doute peut-être plus compliqué avec Ronald, son ex-mari, qui était également présent. Même si pour l'heure, rien ne semblait indiquer un quelconque conflit entre les deux anciens ennemis.

Comme son attention quittait le groupe d'adultes, il s'aperçut que le regard de Lily était fixé en un point bien particulier, et Scorpius reconnut Lysandre. La famille Dragonneau, y compris Rolf que l'on voyait peu ces derniers temps, venait d'apparaître dans le jardin, et ils furent aussitôt accueillis chaleureusement par les Weasley.

Il reporta son attention sur son amie, et fut étonné par le petit air triste qu'elle arborait.

« Lily, ça ne va pas ? »

Elle devait être plongée dans ses pensées, car elle sursauta légèrement à son nom, avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'ai juste froid, c'est tout », fit-elle en se détournant avec un frisson.

Scorpius adopta une moue dubitative, mais n'insista pas. Albus était encore présent, et Lily ne voulait pas que l'histoire de Luna ni son attirance pour Lysandre ne se sachent, et il se doutait que son trouble avait un rapport avec un de ces deux points, voire les deux.

Mais Albus était loin d'être un idiot, et devinait que le 'problème' de sa sœur devait concerner un de leurs secrets. Comme le silence s'installait pesamment entre eux, il décida de les laisser seuls quelques minutes, et se leva.

« Je vais voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à boire à l'intérieur. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Non merci », fit Scorpius, en même temps que Lily secouait la tête en signe de dénégation d'un air distrait, le regard hagard perdu dans le vide devant elle.

« Ok. A tout' ! »

La neige crissa sous ses pas, et ce ne fut que lorsque plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparaient que Scorpius demanda :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Lysandre ? Je croyais que vous vous voyiez régulièrement, et que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, non ? »

En effet, comme elle avait gardé un moyen de le contacter, elle lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de se voir, et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours accepté. Il ne s'était même pas vexé tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à éviter sa maison, le Muséum et la Bibliothèque, les pires endroits où elle était le plus susceptible d'y croiser Luna. Pas qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter absolument, mais… juste à la croiser le moins possible.

Un énorme soupir fendit l'air au bout de quelques secondes, avant que Lily ne réponde :

« Ce n'est pas lui. C'est… c'est Luna. Je… Elle a encore essayé de me convaincre ces derniers jours avec son histoire de Nargoles. Pas longtemps, non, mais-mais elle m'en reparle régulièrement, et c'est lassant. »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

« Ça pourrait presque passer pour du harcèlement, ça », lâcha-t-il. « Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en parler à tes parents ? Parce que c'est quand même exagéré de sa part ! »

Lily haussa les épaules, indifférente. Ce n'était pas là le problème, ou du moins pas ce qui la préoccupait à l'heure actuelle.

« Non, je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient, ils risqueraient d'interpréter ça de travers, et Luna ne mérite pas ça. De toute façon, elle finira bien par arrêter un jour. »

« Mais ils peuvent aller lui parler, tu sais », argua Scorpius. « Lui demander d'arrêter de t'emmerder. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Devinant que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son abattement, Scorpius décida de passer outre pour le moment :

« Et donc, où est le problème ? »

Au début, aucune réponse ne vint, de sorte qu'il crut bien qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Mais Lily cherchait juste ses mots, et elle mit presque une minute avant de se décider à parler :

« Eh bien… Je commence à me demander s'il n'accepterait de me fréquenter uniquement à cause de sa mère », avoua finalement Lily, amère, le regard toujours plongé devant elle. « De sa soudaine lubie me concernant », précisa-t-elle en levant finalement son regard vers lui.

Et le pire était qu'à cause de cela, elle en voulait à Luna – un peu, et malgré elle. Elle doutait que Luna ait clairement dit à son fils de se rapprocher d'elle dans cette optique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui parlait enfin seulement depuis le moment où sa mère était partie dans ses délires nargolesques.

« D'où sors-tu ça ? » fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. « Lui aussi essaie de te convaincre ? »

« Non ! Non, c'est juste que –»

« Il essaie de te forcer à te retrouver systématiquement en présence de sa mère ? »

« Non ! Non, il n'a rien dit lorsque je –»

« Alors tout va bien », décréta-t-il en basculant le dos contre le dossier du banc – qui se révéla glacé, malgré l'épaisseur de manteau qui le protégeait.

Il se redressa donc promptement, et se frotta vigoureusement le dos avec un frisson dans l'espoir de faire partir l'affreuse sensation, comme si son dos s'était congelé au contact du froid. Cependant, comme il voyait que Lily le fixait intensément avec un mélange de doute et d'espoir, il ne tarda pas à reprendre :

« C'est juste une coïncidence, tu sais. On ne peut pas dire que tu lui parlais beaucoup, avant. En fait, tu devrais plutôt la remercier de ce point de vue-là, parce que grâce à elle, vous êtes amis maintenant ! »

Lily fit une petite moue et réfléchit quelques secondes. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée du jeune homme pour pouvoir le considérer comme un ami à présent, et lui de même.

« Tu as raison ! »

Un air de satisfaction envahit alors ses traits, tandis qu'Albus revenait, une tasse fumante en main. Il vit aussitôt la mine réjouie de sa sœur, et il en haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien, mon absence t'aura fait du bien ! » s'amusa-t-il en se rasseyant, et il fut confirmé par un hochement de tête vigoureux de la jeune fille. « Je suppose que je n'en saurais pas un mot ? »

« Mmh, peut-être plus tard », minauda Lily, désormais de très bonne humeur – puis elle se leva à son tour. « Ta tasse m'a donné soif. Il en reste encore ? »

« Dans la cuisine », confirma Albus en trempant les lèvres dans le liquide, et il fut surpris que Scorpius se lève à son tour. « Toi aussi ? Vous auriez pu le dire, je vous aurais attendu là-bas ! »

« Mais on ne le savait pas ! » rigola la jeune fille.

Et finalement, Albus se leva à son tour pour suivre ses deux amis, reprenant le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter.


	8. Chapitre 8

Lily tapota le bout de sa valise de sa baguette, songeuse, tout en fixant ses affaires compactées à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait n'avoir rien oublié, mais ne savait-on jamais. Même si ses parents pouvaient facilement lui envoyer des colis, autant vérifier à présent pour éviter cette situation. Scorpius et les autres ne devaient arriver que dans vingt minutes, et elle avait autant de temps à tuer.

Il était rare qu'elle pensât ainsi, mais malgré qu'elle ait pu voir ses amis régulièrement au cours de ces deux semaines, elle était bien heureuse que ces vacances touchent enfin à leur fin. A cause d'une seule et unique personne : Luna. Pas qu'elle se fût mise à la détester, non. Au contraire, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais sa présence était devenue presque insoutenable pour la jeune fille ces derniers temps. Sa lubie n'avait pas disparu, et Lily commençait même à développer une sérieuse allergie au simple mot _Nargoles_. Ce n'était jamais très long pourtant – ses arguments étaient pauvres, et elle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas répéter dix mille fois la même chose – mais elle-même n'en pouvait plus, et son léger trouble qui l'agitait lorsqu'elle voyait le visage si déterminé et désespéré de la femme ne l'aidait pas à l'ignorer ou à la repousser comme elle le voudrait. Ainsi, moins elle se trouvait en sa présence, mieux elle se portait. Et quoi de mieux que les murs de Poudlard pour la cacher de la présence envahissante de Luna ?

Lily plissa les yeux quelques secondes en fixant ses affaires dans l'espoir de recentrer son attention dessus, mais lorsqu'elle chercha ce qui pouvait lui manquer, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Que ce fussent affaires de cours, vêtements ou autres, tout y était. Finalement, elle agita sa baguette en soufflant une formule d'une voix à peine audible, et la valise se referma d'un claquement sec. Puis elle baissa les bras en soupirant. Mais ce serait bientôt fini tout ça. Luna n'avait pas accès à l'enceinte de l'Ecole. Poudlard la protégerait d'elle. En espérant que lorsqu'elle en ressortirait, Luna aurait abandonné son idée loufoque. Après tout, avec le temps, elle devrait bien se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses propos ?

« Lily, tu as fini ? »

La jeune fille sursauta à la voix de son père, étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs, et elle se retourna en sa direction. Personne en vue, malgré la porte ouverte. Des bruits de pas et les grincements du plancher se firent entendre.

« Oui ! Enfin, je pense », répondit-elle finalement, conservant son regard tourné vers l'ouverture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, puis le corps entier. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, et Lily le jaugea avec curiosité. Elle aurait pensé qu'il était reparti travailler, pourtant. Avec le poste qu'il occupait, il avait de quoi faire, en plus.

« Je vais y aller », fit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas le cas – même s'il avait développé des capacités de Legilimens, il ne les utilisait pas si cela n'était pas nécessaire, et encore moins sur les membres de sa propre famille. « C'est juste pour te dire que Scorpius est arrivé. »

« Déjà ? » s'écria Lily, en regardant l'heure.

Il avait dix minutes d'avance ! Habituellement, il avait plutôt tendance à arriver en retard.

« Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas monté ? » s'étonna-t-elle ensuite.

« Albus est avec lui. »

Lily hocha la tête.

Mais son père ne partit pas, et prit un air un peu hésitant, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il se cala même contre l'encadrement de la porte, semblant chercher ses mots, et Lily comprit encore moins. Heureusement – et son boulot devait certainement y être pour quelque chose – cela ne dura pas longtemps, et il la fixa d'un air étrange :

« C'est quoi le problème avec Luna ? »

 _Oh._ Lily grimaça. Donc, ses tentatives d'évitement discret ne l'étaient pas tant que cela. Donc, Luna avait parfaitement dû s'en rendre compte – enfin, même sans cela, elle avait déjà dû s'en rendre compte de toute façon, étant donné qu'au fil de leurs rencontres, elle se faisait de plus en plus prudente et précautionneuse, certainement dans le but d'éviter de la fâcher. Mais comment le dire à son père ? Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame – la situation était ridicule, avec le recul. Mais comment allait-il le prendre ? Et pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Le tout pour le tout, peut-être le déni marcherait-il ? Ou au moins refrénerait son insistance – en plus, il devait partir.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle était fière d'elle sa voix était forte et ferme, avec un soupçon de surprise feinte. Cela aurait été vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Mais Harry fronça les sourcils, et Lily savait que cela était loin d'annoncer son départ. Elle retint avec peine une grimace ou un soupir, conservant un visage vaguement intrigué.

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Cela fait quelques jours que tu essaies de l'éviter. Ou du moins d'éviter de te retrouver en sa présence si personne n'est là. Tu trouves toujours des prétextes pour discuter avec d'autres personnes. Pourquoi ? »

Et Lily n'avait plus qu'à maudire la perspicacité de son père. Quoique, cela lui était quand même bien utile dans son boulot. Mais pour le coup, elle aurait préféré qu'il balaie cette idée de son esprit.

Elle fit semblant de froncer les sourcils, l'air de ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il lui racontait, mais avant qu'elle ne put protester, il secoua la tête, devinant sans doute ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Épargne-moi ton numéro de l'ignorante. Je le vois, et je vois aussi que ton comportement blesse Luna. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Lily se sentit désolée pour la femme qu'elle appréciait, mais au vu de la situation, rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit pour ne plus avoir à se confronter à toute cette stupide histoire. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter cela ?

« Je… »

Et Scorpius, ne pouvait-il pas monter l'aider, cet imbécile ? Non, c'était mieux de discuter avec Albus, et de la laisser toute seule à se justifier de son comportement _oh combien_ blessant, mais nécessaire – selon elle et ses nerfs. Il aurait pu lui servir de diversion, pourtant.

Et Harry ne fut pas le moins du monde magnanime, l'enjoignant à continuer d'un sourcil haussé. Lily déglutit, mais elle avait l'impression de manquer de salive. Puis elle soupira cette situation aussi était _oh combien_ ridicule, et sa réaction aussi. Après tout, qu'y pouvait-elle ? Éviter Luna était certes puéril, mais relativement efficace ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire entendre raison !

« C'est juste que… tu te rappelles des vols des Objets ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Puis il fronça soudain des sourcils. Lily ne savait pas à quoi il venait soudain de penser, ni si cela était de bon présage pour elle. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pas vrai ? Enfin, presque !

« Eh bien, euh… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Luna s'est mise en tête que les Nargoles étaient derrière ces vols, qu'ils veulent détruire Londres, que je suis la Gardienne des Sceaux et donc la seule à pouvoir m'opposer à eux ! Je sais que l'éviter est puéril ! » se justifia-t-elle ensuite avec empressement en levant les mains en signe de défense, tandis que le visage de son père se décomposait. « Mais j'ai bien tenté de lui rétorquer que je n'y crois pas, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, et m'en reparle à chaque fois que l'on se croise ! Enfin chaque fois, c'est peut-être un peu fort, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle – »

« Et cela dure depuis combien de temps ? » la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Lily lui jeta un regard rempli de curiosité. Étrangement, à voir son air, elle avait l'impression que sa colère croissante n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Mais contre qui ? Luna ?

 _Oh non._ Il devait interpréter cela comme une sorte de harcèlement. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, ce n'était pas à ce point-là, et puis, Luna croyait réellement bien faire ! Son inquiétude était réelle ! Elle ne méritait pas de se faire traiter de… de… d'harceleuse ?

« Euh, je ne me souviens pas exactement… mais pas très longtemps, rassure-toi ! Ce n'est sans doute que passager, elle va – »

« Ça, elle va en entendre parler ! » grogna-t-il finalement, et Lily se retint de se frapper le front tandis que son père se redressait, la mâchoire serrée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'embêtera plus avec cela. J'irai lui parler. »

Elle cligna des yeux en le fixant. Étrangement, elle ne se sentit pas le moins du monde rassurée. Pas pour elle-même. Pour Luna.

« Papa… », tenta-t-elle, mais il balaya son intervention d'un geste de la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai que lui parler. A nous aussi, elle nous a fait le même topo, mais là, elle va trop loin ! Vouloir t'impliquer dans ses conneries ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence songeur, elle finit par acquiescer à ses mots. Après tout, Harry était d'un tempérament plutôt calme, habituellement, sans doute que d'ici à ce que cette conversation ait lieu, il se serait calmé ? Et puis, il ne s'en prendrait pas à Luna elle délirait juste, mais elle n'avait tué personne. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

« Bon, j'y vais ! » s'écria-t-il alors, d'une voix bien moins enjouée qu'à son arrivée.

Déjà là, sa colère avait fortement décru, et son expression s'était réduite à un air fâché figé sur ses traits. Lily lui adressa un regard de gratitude pour cela, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu ou bien compris. Il disparut de son champ de vision, et ses bruits de pas s'amenuisèrent, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon et sa cheminée.

Puis elle se souvint d'Albus et de Scorpius, et des autres qui étaient peut-être arrivés à l'heure actuelle.

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, il va juste lui parler… », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en quittant la pièce.

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré que cela ne se sache pas…

xoxo

Lily tira Scorpius sur quelques mètres, de sorte à les éloigner de leurs parents respectifs, puis s'arrêta. Ils étaient également plus proches du train, certes, mais là n'était pas son but, pas encore elle souhaitait juste lui parler à part, dans un coin un peu tranquille. Chose un peu délicate à cette heure, alors que le quai était bien rempli.

« C'était pour quoi ? » fit le jeune homme en jetant un autre regard vers leurs parents, et vers Albus qui les fixait avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Pourquoi t'as pas voulu qu'Albus vienne ? »

« Il n'est pas au courant, et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit », grogna Lily en réponse, et Scorpius leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « Bah moi non plus je ne suis pas au courant, et je suis là, _moi_ ».

Mais Lily l'ignora et le fixa avec insistance.

« Mon père sait pour Luna. »

« Mmh ? Tu veux dire, son histoire de Nargoles ? Elle lui en avait déjà parlé ? »

« Oui et… Il sait aussi qu'elle insiste auprès de moi pour que je l'aide. »

Scorpius adopta un air surpris.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu le lui as dit ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il – »

« Hé, c'est lui qui a insisté ! Il a vu que j'ai cherché à l'éviter pendant toutes ces vacances, il a voulu savoir, alors j'ai fini par le lui dire. »

« Mais il compte faire quoi ? »

« Lui parler, il a dit. Je suis sûre que maman est également au courant, maintenant. »

Elle vit plus loin Luna apparaître avec ses deux fils, et grimaça de manière suffisamment éloquente pour Scorpius, qui en comprit aussitôt la raison sans avoir à se retourner. Vu que son père se trouvait également là, alors qu'il aurait dû être au Ministère, elle était à peu près sûre qu'il irait la voir pour lui parler. Et ce, malgré qu'ils fussent dans une gare bien fréquentée, avec un train sur le point de partir qui plus est – donc le quai était loin d'être vide à ce moment-là. Si elle voulait éviter que cette histoire ne s'ébruite, elle risquait d'être gâtée.

En retournant son attention vers son ami, elle aperçut aussitôt son air compatissant, et comprit qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Et ce, même si Harry ne faisait pas mine de se diriger vers la Dragonneau. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait aperçu, étant donné qu'elle était encore assez éloignée des abords du train.

Elle le vit soudain serrer les mâchoires en pâlissant, et tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il était question. Il ne s'agissait que de son père, Draco, en train de discuter avec Hermione, un peu en retrait par rapport aux amis de la lionne. Seuls.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Lily en continuant de les fixer sans comprendre.

Mais Scorpius les dévisageait comme si une catastrophe allait se produire, et Lily ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en agacer.

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit pour les rendez-vous de mon père. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer la discussion là-dessus et pour faire le lien entre ça et la situation actuelle.

« Attends, s'écria-t-elle, tu crois que – »

« C'est sûr », fit-il d'un ton ferme en se renfrognant. « Tout concorde. »

« Tout con – ? _Quoi_? Mais-mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Mais d'où sors-tu ça ? Ils ne font que parler, c'est tout à fait normal, je te rappelle qu'ils bossent dans le même Ministère ! »

Lily avait bien envie de le frapper pour le coup, et toujours pour la même chose. Scorpius n'avait pas à s'en mêler, et encore moins à l'y mêler elle !

« Et même si c'était vrai, _où_ est le problème ? »

Après tout, Hermione était divorcée, et était loin d'être la _pire_ 'belle-mère' que Scorpius pouvait avoir.

« _Où est le problème ?_ » répéta Scorpius en se tournant finalement vers elle, l'air de se dire qu'elle était complètement aveugle et inconsciente. « Mais c'est Rose ! »

« Quoi ? »

Lily fut bien tentée de répliquer que Rose n'en aurait certainement fichtrement rien à foutre, elle, avant que l'évidence ne lui sautât soudain aux yeux. Ah oui, Rose. Sa future « promise ». Qui deviendrait une sorte de « sœur par alliance ». Le problème n'était pas la belle-mère en soi, à l'heure actuelle, mais plutôt qu'elle fût la mère de Rose.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, là-dessus, je ne suis pas sûre que Rose en serait plus ravie », grogna-t-elle finalement alors qu'il s'était remis à lorgner avec insistance les deux incriminés.

Sauf que pour elle, ce serait davantage parce qu'elle le détestait _lui_ , en fait.

« Mais tu sais, tu te biles sans doute pour rien. Ils ne – »

Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose, du moins pas qu'elle sache, lorsque l'improbable se produisit : les deux adultes s'embrassèrent, et le baiser échangé était loin de prêter à confusion.

Elle se tut donc, et tourna un regard confus et gêné vers son ami. Ce dernier était partagé entre la stupéfaction – malgré ses dires, lui-même ne s'y était visiblement pas attendu –, le dégoût et la colère. En quelques secondes, la colère prit le pas sur tout le reste, et transparaissait clairement sur son visage.

« Scorp'… », tenta-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami, sans succès.

Son geste fut royalement ignoré, toute l'attention du Malefoy portée vers son père et sa compagne. Elle insista, et lui tira le bras.

« Scorpius, je – »

« De toutes les femmes de cette planète, il aura fallu qu'il décide de la choisir _elle »_ , persifla-t-il finalement, et Lily devina alors que sa colère était spécifiquement dirigée contre son père.

Il devait le vivre comme une trahison, en quelque sorte. Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il n'était même pas sûr que son père fût au courant des sentiments qu'avait son fils pour Rose. Avaient-ils un jour eu ce genre de discussion ? Scorpius était certes plutôt proche de son père, mais elle en doutait. Comment Draco aurait-il donc pu deviner ? Il devait à peine savoir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille en question, et rien ne lui aurait permis de l'associer à son fils.

Par contre, son ami, lui, se fichait pas mal de ce genre de considérations. Et, pire que tout, il saurait se rendre insupportable dans les jours voire semaines à venir – parce que ce serait _eux_ , ses amis, qui en subiraient les conséquences. Son père ? Certainement qu'il refuserait de lui parler pendant un moment. Il était tout à fait possible que Draco s'en rende à peine compte – même sans cela, ils ne se seraient pas beaucoup vus de toute manière, l'un enfermé à Poudlard et l'autre pris par son travail. Elle en venait presque à regretter ses congés, Luna et son histoire de Nargoles destructeurs.

Presque.

« Scorp', tu exagères, ils se sont juste embrassés, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont rester ensemble pour le reste de leur vie ! Si ça se trouve, dans une semaine ce sera déjà terminé ! »

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à fusiller rageusement du regard le nouveau couple, et Lily roula des yeux face à son comportement tout simplement puéril. Elle comprenait son ressentiment, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame !

Elle reporta son attention sur Luna et sa robe fluo, et se glaça en apercevant son regard posé sur elle. La scène lui rappela étrangement celle datant de deux semaines, au début des vacances, tandis qu'ils quittaient le train. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle ne voulait pas la réentendre parler de ses Nargoles. Et son père qui ne semblait pas prêt à aller vers elle, se rendit-elle compte en jetant un regard en sa direction. S'était-il seulement rendu compte de sa présence ? _Peut-être pas_ , pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il riait avec Ron et Ginny, les adolescents un peu en retrait discutant entre eux avec enthousiasme, s'agitant pour retrouver leurs amis respectifs. _Albus a dû partir retrouver les autres_ , se dit-elle alors tandis que le jeune homme demeurait introuvable.

Il leur fallait donc partir au plus vite. Retrouver Albus, par exemple ? Et puis, l'heure du départ du train se rapprochait à grands pas il leur faudrait bien monter un jour ou l'autre.

Elle tira donc Scorpius par le bras afin qu'il la suive, et il ne daigna se tourner vers elle que lorsqu'il parcourut quelques centimètres à reculons et faillit trébucher.

« Il faut qu'on monte. Albus n'est plus là », se justifia-t-elle en accélérant le pas, comme si Luna était à leurs trousses.

Pourtant, elle ne savait même pas si la femme avait amorcé un seul pas en sa direction et elle ne le vérifia pas. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du train avec une ardeur non feint qui surprit Scorpius, lui faisant momentanément oublier sa colère précédente. Alors qu'il faillit tomber une nouvelle fois et bouscula sans le vouloir quelques élèves, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Son exclamation eut le mérite de sortir Lily de ses penses angoissées. Pourtant, malgré qu'ils fussent déjà à l'abri, elle ne tourna même pas le visage vers son ami.

« Hm ? Il faut trouver Albus ! Il – »

« Il est entré dans le train, je l'ai vu », l'interrompit-il, « mais – »

« Eh bien voilà, tant mieux ! Nous y sommes aussi à présent ! »

Elle fit glisser la porte du wagon et entra dans le couloir, suivie par un Malefoy quelque peu éberlué. Cependant, il ne chercha pas longtemps la raison de cet empressement soudain et haussa finalement les épaules pour lui-même.

« Si tu veux… », marmonna-t-il faiblement, de sorte qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

« Mais où peuvent-ils bien être ? » murmura-t-elle, mais lui l'entendit, par contre.

Mais il n'en avait pas la réponse.

« Le compartiment habituel ? » tenta-t-il, tandis que Lily ouvrait une première porte.

Ils vérifièrent ainsi plusieurs compartiments, s'excusant à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'y trouvait – et devant se retenir de s'esclaffer lorsqu'ils trouvaient des personnes dans des situations compromettantes – et croisèrent quelques élèves qui comme eux, devaient rechercher leurs amis déjà installés. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils croisèrent Rose.

La jeune Weasley fusilla aussitôt Scorpius du regard, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel en soi, mais elle resta campée devant eux et leur bloqua ainsi le passage, ce qui l'était, en revanche. Généralement, elle cherchait non pas à l'éviter – le terme était un peu fort – mais à éviter le contact avec lui.

Scorpius la regarda d'un air surpris, trop surpris pour espérer quelque chose – et heureusement pour lui qu'il n'espéra rien, car il n'y avait rien à espérer. Ils en furent vite convaincus.

« Je suppose que tu es également au courant ? » cracha-t-elle finalement en sa direction, comme si elle l'estimait responsable de la situation qu'elle semblait évoquer, et qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout.

Même Lily fut étonnée de l'agressivité dont elle fit preuve. Pourtant, elle s'était considérablement adoucie envers Scorpius, mais à l'instant, elle semblait être revenue des années en arrière.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« De _ton père_ avec ma mère ! » siffla-t-elle avec dédain, comme si cette situation-même était aberrante et contre-nature.

Le visage de Lily se figea en une grimace tandis qu'elle était partagée entre l'agacement et l'exaspération. Ces deux-là n'avaient-ils donc que cela à faire, s'introduire dans la vie privée de leurs parents ? Même si cette situation ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure elle savait que la rousse n'avait toujours pas digéré le divorce de ses parents, autant dire qu'elle ne devait pas du tout adhérer à l'idée que sa mère puisse se remettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'identité de cette personne – le père de Scorpius – ne l'aiderait pas à se faire accepter d'elle. Mais vraiment, tous les deux exagéraient.

La rouquine reprit rageusement :

« Je te préviens : malgré cela, jamais, _jamais,_ je ne pourrais te considérer comme un frère même par alliance, même s'ils venaient à se marier. Tu n'es qu' – »

« Eh bien tu vois, on est deux », avoua Scorpius d'une voix douce, l'air attristé. « Et j'espère bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas. »

Cela eut le mérite de réduire la jeune fille au silence, et elle le fixa avec effarement, figée. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que son visage ne se ferme à nouveau.

« Bien. Au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. »

Puis elle n'attendit pas davantage et reprit sa route, s'écartant tout juste pour leur céder le passage.

Scorpius n'attendit pas pour en faire de même, et ce fut alors Lily qui suivit le jeune homme.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant entre les deux adolescents, Lily n'osant pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis et étant trop abasourdie pour en trouver un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils trouvent leurs amis plus loin, dans le wagon suivant. Albus les y attendait avec deux autres Serpentards. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'affalèrent sur les bouts de banquette de libre, avec un soupir soulagé bien audible pour Lily. Cela tira un sourire moqueur à son frère.

« C'était si dur que cela de nous trouver ? »

Puis il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, perdu dans ses pensées, et il tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules.

« Rose, comme d'habitude », répondit-elle à sa question muette, sachant que Scorpius ne suivait pas du tout la conversation.

Et de toute façon, son amour pour la jeune fille était connu de tous ses amis au moins. D'autres devaient certainement être au courant aussi, vu comme il était peu discret – et certaines de leurs altercations étaient tout simplement mémorables.

« Ah ? Elle a encore cherché à l'éviter ? » fit Albus d'un air désolé après un regard compatissant au blond, qui ne réagit pas du tout.

Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le perçoive, or il semblait plongé dans son propre monde.

Lily secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre :

« Non, pas vraiment – et c'est bien le problème. Tu es au courant pour Draco et Hermione ? »

xoxo

Luna fixa le manège de Lily d'un regard peiné mais ne dit rien, et elle ne fit rien non plus. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, d'ailleurs ? Cela ne l'aurait pas davantage convaincu que les fois précédentes, surtout en présence d'un tel public – Scorpius notamment – et même, cela ne l'aurait que davantage enfoncer. Le duo d'amis disparut rapidement dans le train, et ce fut le cœur serré et désemparée qu'elle se tourna vers ses fils avec un petit sourire. Mais ils ne s'y trompèrent pas, et Lysandre la prit dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, elle répondit à l'accolade en l'enlaçant à son tour. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je suis désolé, maman. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'elle y croie. Nous essaierons de surveiller le Calice », lui promit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue, et il s'écarta ensuite d'elle, pour laisser Lorcan prendre sa place et faire de même.

« A bientôt, maman. »

« A bientôt à vous aussi », répondit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Ils étaient les seuls à la comprendre un tant soit peu. Mais eux aussi devaient partir.

Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le train, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur qu'elle amorça un mouvement pour partir. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt, tandis que deux silhouettes bien connues venaient à son encontre, une tête rousse et une brune. Les Potter.

« Luna ! » s'écria Ginny avec enthousiasme en arrivant à son niveau, suivie de peu par son mari qui arborait une mine plus renfrognée, ce qui étonnait assez Luna – mais sa présence elle-même l'étonnait.

Luna les accueillit avec un peu plus de réserve, qu'elle espéra qu'ils mettent sur le compte de son caractère rêveur. Le comportement de Lily la touchait vraiment, et le départ de ses jumeaux n'arrangeait rien. Une fois encore, bien qu'entourée, elle se sentait désespérément seule.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

« Si, mais j'ai pris une pause. Il fallait que je te voie. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle vit Ginny prendre un air un peu gêné, et Harry se renfrogner davantage, et elle ne comprit ni l'un ni l'autre. Allons bon, qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de les convaincre au sujet de sa découverte sur les Nargoles. Et elle n'avait rien dit ni fait de particulier durant ces derniers jours, à part cela. De quoi pouvait-il donc être question ?

« C'est à propos de tes Nargoles… », démarra Harry d'un ton bourru.

Luna le fixa avec curiosité. A le voir, il n'était pas question d'un soudain revirement de son point de vue sur la question – il croyait toujours à une simple création de son esprit un peu dérangé. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il remettait cela sur le tapis, après avoir tant cherché à l'éviter dès qu'elle lui en avait parlé la première fois.

« Écoute. Nous savons que tu en as parlé à Lily. »

Luna se retint de fermer les yeux de dépit. Et voilà, ils y étaient. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas elle n'arrivait déjà pas à se faire écouter de la jeune fille, mais avec ses parents défiants sur le dos, ce serait encore plus difficile. Voire quasiment impossible. Qu'avaient-ils pu lui dire ? Rien en sa faveur, pour sûr. Et la situation dans tout cela ? C'était foutu tout était foutu. Lily représentait son unique espoir, et il était en train de partir en fumée. Et elle n'avait rien d'autre, aucune autre alternative.

Harry continua d'une voix un peu sèche, indifférent au désespoir qui envahissait son interlocutrice par vagues :

« J'avais pourtant pensé que cela aurait fini par te passer mais non. Que tu viennes nous emmerder avec cela, ok mais vouloir à tout prix impliquer ma fille là-dedans, c'est – »

« Mais je – », tenta-t-elle de se justifier dans un dernier élan, pour être coupée brutalement par un Harry excédé :

« Ça _suffit_ ! C'est une adolescente, _une adolescente_ , et toi tu viens la faire chier avec – »

Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, et il arrêta sa vindicte presque rageuse pour se tourner vers sa femme. Le visage calme, elle lui adressa un signe de tête, puis reprit la parole à sa place :

« Ce qu'Harry essaie de te dire, c'est que cette histoire ne la concerne pas. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente, avec ses propres problèmes alors s'il te plaît, laisse-la tranquille. »

Luna pinça les lèvres et fixa tour à tour les deux époux. Tous deux étaient déterminés, déterminés à la faire plier. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient dans l'erreur. Elle seule s'en rendait réellement compte, et en mesurait les conséquences, et c'était triste. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle put faire, prendre un air vaincu, tout en sachant qu'elle ne respecterait pas, et qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas respecter, sa parole.

« Je vois. Eh bien, je ne la reverrais plus d'ici là, de toute façon, alors… »

Elle détourna ensuite son visage d'eux, blessée malgré tout, et amère. Incomprise. Elle n'était que cela ces dernières semaines. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

Harry fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes avant de prendre un air satisfait, tandis que Ginny acquiesçait en affichant un sourire joyeux et confiant. Ils y croyaient. Bien sûr qu'ils y croyaient, ce n'était pas bien difficile – Lily serait à Poudlard d'ici quelques heures, hors d'atteinte. Mais Luna savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle trahisse sa parole.

Mais après tout, elle n'avait rien promis, n'est-ce pas ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Une journée normale. Une _très bonne_ journée normale, qui démarrait si bien. Rien d'anormal à première vue – sachant que la normalité était différente au sein de l'École vis-à-vis de l'essentiel du reste du monde – ni rien de mauvais – quelque fût le degré. Pas de mauvaises notes susceptibles d'arriver de sitôt – ils n'étaient revenus de vacances que depuis une semaine –, pas de destruction de villes, pas de créatures fantasques sorties tout droit de l'imagination de quelques énergumènes, pas de Sceaux à garder – ou quoi que ce fût d'autre à faire avec… Alors, pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?

Lily louchait présentement sur son pudding dégoulinant de sirop, presque comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il fichait là. Sauf qu'elle ne se posait pas la question. En fait, elle ne pensait pas _du tout_ à ce foutu pudding. Juste à cette sensation étrange qui s'insinuait peu à peu en elle, tel un serpent rampant dans un tunnel pour se lover dans son trou – le trou en question étant son cerveau, à l'heure actuelle. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait, rien lu, rien entendu qui puisse l'expliquer ! Juste cette sensation, apparue comme ça, d'un coup, tandis qu'elle posait ses fesses sur le banc dans la Grande Salle.

Et le regard étonné de Scorpius ne l'aidait pas du tout à comprendre.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Pourquoi en était-il venu à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? C'était une bonne question, dont elle se fichait pas mal de la réponse, en réalité. Au moins s'était-il rendu compte de son soudain changement d'humeur – elle était si enthousiaste, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. A présent elle était songeuse, et un peu désarçonnée. Et inquiète. Mais de cela, elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

« Ouais. Ouais », fit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu, ce qui ne le convainquit pas du tout.

Cependant il n'insista pas, reprenant sa discussion avec Albus qu'il avait interrompu pour se tourner vers elle. Mais parfois, elle sentait quelques regards posés sur elle, qui lui indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas complètement abandonné pour autant. Mais cela ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose : elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. A part qu'elle était inquiète.

Lily reporta son regard sur son pudding encore intouché et le fixa d'un œil malheureux. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé, mais le stress lui nouait l'estomac, de sorte qu'elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoique ce fût. Enfin, quoique ce fût de relativement solide, parce qu'elle avait déjà englouti plusieurs verres de jus de citrouille. Pourtant, sa bouche était presque toujours aussi sèche. Un mystère.

Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de comprendre, Lily soupira et d'un coup de baguette, transféra son bout de pudding dans une barquette pour la ranger dans son sac. Avec sa diète matinale, elle était sûre de mourir de faim en milieu de matinée, et elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde faire une crise d'hypoglycémie en cours. Elle prit également quelques morceaux de pain et une pomme, et fourra le tout au même endroit. Puis décida d'attendre que ses amis terminent – du moins ceux de son année, car ils avaient cours – et se mit à suivre les conversations entre eux malgré que la semaine fût passée, la plupart parlaient encore de leurs vacances et de leurs cadeaux.

William était en train de décrire avec enthousiasme ses vacances aux Highlands près du lac du Loch Ness lorsqu'une masse de hiboux émergea pour lâcher diverses lettres, paquets et colis sur les grandes tables. Lily vit tomber un journal ficelé dans son assiette vide, qu'elle saisit. Elle détacha le cordon qui le retenait en un rouleau, le déplia, et jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé sur la première page tandis que le quasi monologue de William se poursuivait sans discontinuer. Une énorme photo faisait la une de la première page mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, balayant juste du regard les gros titres. Elle allait replier le journal dans le but de le lire plus tard, écoutant toujours distraitement son ami, lorsqu'elle sursauta.

Elle venait à peine de comprendre le titre de l'article de l'énorme photo, et de reconnaître sur celle-ci son père au Ministère, tandis qu'ils constataient l'absence d'Objets. Elle sentit son sang se glacer, et son inquiétude grandir en elle, tandis qu'elle parcourait les pages pour arriver à celle à laquelle renvoyait la référence. L'article se trouvait en haut de la page, et une autre photo, assez similaire à la première, permettait de le repérer aisément. Ce n'était pas possible. Luna se trompait. Ce sort n'existait pas, les Nargoles n'existaient pas, et des vols, il y en avait presque tous les jours. C'était ridicule.

Ses tentatives pour calmer la peur qui grandissait en elle ne l'empêchèrent pas de lire l'article avec empressement. Comme une partie d'elle-même s'y attendait – tout en espérant que ce ne fût pas le cas – ils n'avaient que peu de choses à dire : en effet, il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction, ni aucune susceptible de les aider à remonter aux responsables, du moins pour l'instant. Ils ne faisaient pas le rapprochement avec les vols de novembre, mais l'article était tout aussi peu fourni qu'à ce moment-là tant le manque cruel de preuves était évident. Seule information connue : la nature des deux Objets volés.

Deux. Pas vingt, pas dix, pas trois, seulement deux. L'auteur de l'article s'en étonnait, d'ailleurs, car ces Objets étaient stockés avec d'autres tout aussi, voire plus dangereux, et certains avaient une puissance et une valeur bien supérieures à ces deux-là. Mais seuls ceux-là avaient été dérobés. Et hormis le fait d'être des Objets de magie noire, aucun lien ne semblait les relier.

Un mystère.

Et l'esprit de Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de dériver vers cette chère Luna, et vers sa théorie loufoque, qui avait le mérite d'expliquer un aspect de cette affaire. La raison pour laquelle seuls quelques Objets sans lien connu entre eux avaient été volés.

 _C'est ridicule_ , se morigéna-t-elle en secouant faiblement la tête. _D'autres Objets ont été volés au Ministère et au Muséum, pas seulement ceux qu'elle a dit._

 _Oui mais, pourquoi_ uniquement _ces deux-là, maintenant ?_ susurra une espèce de petite voix insidieuse qui n'arrangeait pas son affaire, avant de donner elle-même un semblant d'élément de réponse plausible : _Parce qu'ils… seraient un peu plus pressés, à présent ?_

Mais pourquoi ? Lily ferma brièvement les yeux. En plus, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils fassent parti de ceux qu'avaient indiqués Luna si cela se trouvait, elle était en train de se faire des films pour rien.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait le vérifier. Dans sa chambre, là où se trouvait cette fameuse liste que lui avait fournie Luna, dans un vain espoir de la convaincre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle prise, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle l'avait déjà aperçue parmi ses affaires au cours de la semaine.

Elle se leva brusquement, attirant vers elle les regards surpris de ses amis. Avec cela, elle avait totalement oublié où elle se trouvait et la discussion autour des vacances de William. Si tant est qu'ils en parlaient encore et n'étaient pas passé à autre chose.

« Oh, euh, désolée », bredouilla-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à quoi faire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure elle avait encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Si elle partait dès à présent, un crochet au dortoir avant le début du cours était tout à fait faisable.

« J'ai… oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je vous rejoins en cours ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, saisit sa baguette, son sac et son journal et partit d'un pas rapide en direction des grandes portes, qu'elle traversa sans ralentir. Le trajet se fit également au pas de course, que Lily passa à combattre son irrésistible crainte et les morceaux de son cerveau qui semblaient voir là la concrétisation des dires de la Dragonneau.

Le temps lui parut étrangement long et court à la fois, lorsqu'elle eut atteint les portes de son dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune en flèche, et se précipita vers sa chambre. En quelques secondes, elle était à genoux devant sa valise, jetant ses vêtements en dehors jusqu'à enfin retrouver le bout de parchemin tant recherché, les mains tremblantes.

 _Je suis ridicule_ , se dit-elle encore en le dépliant et en le posant sur son tas d'affaires. La liste d'Objets lui fit alors face, et elle prit son journal, pour rechercher une éventuelle concordance. En espérant que cela la conforte dans l'idée qu'elle s'était trompée, que Luna s'était trompée, et qu'elle n'était définitivement qu'une gamine hyper stressée.

Elle se figea en retrouvant les deux noms sur la liste. _Non_. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était juste un hasard. Comme c'était juste un hasard que parmi les Objets listés, il n'en restât plus qu'un, remarqua-t-elle en rayant les deux nouveaux volés.

Elle regarda plus précisément la ligne concernant l'Objet restant, et sursauta lorsqu'elle en aperçut la localisation. La Salle sur Demande ! L'Objet était ici, à Poudlard !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, qui l'informa qu'il était l'heure de bouger rapidement ses fesses si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Elle remit toutes ses affaires en vrac dans sa valise, conservant uniquement le parchemin qu'elle mit dans la poche de sa robe, et la referma d'un sort. Elle se leva et se précipita dehors, pour courir en direction de la salle de cours. Mais son esprit était loin des cours, eux. Et inlassablement, ils revenaient vers les Objets, vers Luna, et vers la Salle sur Demande qui contiendrait le Calice.

Mais tout cela n'était que pur hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

xoxo

Luna rabattit les feuilles du journal sur la table en fermant les yeux de dépit. La voix de Ginny bourdonnait près d'elle, mais elle avait l'impression d'être hors du temps. La Statuette et le Cierge de Pierre avaient été volés, il ne restait plus dès lors que le Calice. Les Objets étaient presque réunis. Il n'en manquait plus qu'un seul.

La seule chose qui la consolait un tant soit peu était la localisation de cet Objet. Poudlard était loin d'être facile d'accès, et la Salle sur Demande encore moins. Mais les Nargoles étaient loin d'être stupides, savaient déjà comment pénétrer dans son enceinte, et personne ne croyait en leur existence, ce qui facilitait grandement leurs efforts. Car il n'y avait personne face à eux pour les empêcher d'atteindre le Calice une fois qu'ils l'auraient trouvé, ils le prendraient, et ils l'auraient. Après tout, ses fils ne pouvaient rien y faire, ils ne pouvaient y rester tout le temps il suffisait donc aux Nargoles de passer lorsque les jumeaux avaient cours, par exemple. Facile. Et même présents, elle n'était pas sûre que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Ou du moins, pour le Calice. Mais pour ses fils ? Seraient-ils capables de s'en prendre à ses fils ? Cette simple perspective la glaça d'effroi.

« C'est à peine croyable ! Encore des vols ! » s'exclama Ginny après avoir saisi le journal tombé des mains de Luna – elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de l'avoir lâché.

Ginny plissa les yeux en lisant plus attentivement l'article en question, avant d'hoqueter de surprise.

« Mais… ces Objets ! Ce n'est… N'en avais-tu pas parlé à un moment ? »

« Si », confirma Luna en lui jetant un regard hésitant entre l'espoir et la résignation et en se forçant à se détendre. Quand j'ai – »

« Oui », l'interrompit la rouquine en hochant la tête, le regard toujours rivé vers les pages face à elle. « Les Nargoles. Mais ça ne prouve rien, tu sais », continua-t-elle en tournant son regard vers son amie.

Luna soupira. La résignation avait totalement balayé la faible lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée en elle. Ils n'y croiraient jamais. Ils ne _voulaient pas_ y croire. Comment faire, sinon les mettre devant le fait accompli ? Les Nargoles ne devraient plus trop tarder à le faire. Mais alors, il serait certainement déjà trop tard.

« Et pourquoi cela te semble si impossible à croire ? » rétorqua Luna d'une voix lasse. « Vous n'avez même pas un soupçon d'hypothèse pour expliquer ces vols. »

Elle ne cherchait même plus à la convaincre, à ce stade-là – elle n'y croyait même plus – juste à tenter de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien bloquer dans leur esprit.

« Tes Nargoles, Luna. Ils n'existent pas. »

« Donc, si j'avais dit que c'étaient des Gobelins, j'aurais été plus crédible ? »

« Oui », affirma Ginny.

Luna sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et la lassitude l'envahir encore plus.

« Et donc, pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas plus pour ce qui est de la destruction de la ville ? Que les responsables soient des Nargoles ou des Gobelins, cela revient un peu au même ! »

« Comment veux-tu que nous y croyons ? Tu parles de créatures imaginaires s'apprêtant à lancer un sort imaginaire pour détruire toute une ville dans un but inconnu – parce que oui, dans l'hypothèse où j'y croirais, il m'échappe toujours. J'avoue que les ressemblances avec certains de tes dires sont troublantes, Luna, mais ton histoire n'est vraiment pas crédible ! D'où sors-tu de telles informations, d'ailleurs ? »

Luna soupira. Était-il vraiment utile de répondre ? Elle savait bien que non. A part renforcer le scepticisme de son amie.

xoxo

« Ton soudain enthousiasme pour cette Salle est un peu louche », fit remarquer Albus en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à sa sœur, avant de partager un regard entendu avec Scorpius.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir théâtral en prenant un air grandiloquent, un sourcil haussé en direction du brun.

« Il n'est pas _soudain_ , je vous demande juste de me la montrer _seulement_ maintenant, nuance. »

Elle avait omis de mentionner la raison exacte de cet 'enthousiasme', en vérité. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pu en parler à Scorpius seul à seul. Ç'aurait peut-être été l'occasion d'en parler à Albus, pourtant les choses auraient ainsi été bien plus simples. Mais le fait qu'il fût son frère la bloquait après tout, il pouvait tout répéter à son père derrière son dos, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Même si, connaissant Albus, il y avait peu de chance que ce fût le cas il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il taisait à leur père.

« Ce doit être ça », ironisa ce dernier, pas dupe, mais son air jovial démentait un quelconque ressentiment à son égard.

Albus était loin d'être stupide, et avait dû deviner qu'une histoire se tramait entre elle et Scorpius. Mais il ne cherchait visiblement pas à investiguer là-dessus. Peut-être attendait-il qu'ils lui en parlent d'eux-mêmes. Ou peut-être s'en fichait-il juste.

Ils obliquèrent dans un couloir qui ressemblait tant aux autres, et les deux jeunes hommes s'y arrêtèrent. Lily, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fit quelques pas supplémentaires et inutiles, et dut revenir sur ses pas pour les regarder faire plusieurs allers-retours devant un pan de mur après avoir vérifié l'absence de gens aux alentours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Elle fut rassurée au sujet de leur santé mentale lorsqu'une porte se dessina sur le mur. Ils la poussèrent pour entrer, et elle s'empressa de les suivre. Pour se retrouver dans une pièce étrange dont elle n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence à cet endroit.

Il s'agissait d'une grande salle aux dimensions impressionnantes plongée dans la pénombre, puis dans les ténèbres lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux. Un _Lumos_ lui permit d'admirer un peu plus cette salle qu'elle apercevait pour la première fois.

Elle savait, de par les nombreuses descriptions qu'en avaient faites les deux compères près d'elle lors des divers récits de leurs 'aventures', que la Salle était très polymorphe, et qu'elle prenait la forme que désirait la personne, ou du moins qu'elle s'efforçait de fournir ce dont cette dernière avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui avait pensé à quoi, mais à l'heure actuelle, la Salle ressemblait à un énorme débarras.

De multiples objets de natures diverses et variées s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, et dégageaient des allées entre eux où eux-mêmes pouvaient circuler. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait s'amuser à retrouver le Calice dans tout ça, surtout qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas bien grand.

« Voici la Salle sur Demande ! » s'exclama alors pompeusement Scorpius, en désignant les immenses tas d'objets devant lui avec un grand geste de bras. « Vois ce que tu as manqué tout ce temps ! »

Lily leva des yeux amusés en réponse. Elle n'était pas aussi aventurière que ses deux compagnons, voilà tout. Mais elle répliqua gentiment avec un sourire narquois :

« Une séance de rangement et de ménage ? »

Elle entendit deux reniflements dédaigneux à sa proposition, et devina plus qu'elle ne vit leurs roulements d'yeux respectifs.

« Tant de déni… et dire que c'est ma sœur », soupira Albus en adoptant un visage résigné et torturé et en secouant la tête.

« Pauvre de toi », se moqua Lily, puis elle reporta son attention vers les monticules face à elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis Scorpius rompit le silence que Lily semblait vouloir laisser s'installer entre eux :

« Et donc ? Satisfaite ? On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Mm ? Euh… »

Pourtant, il s'agissait juste de vérifier si le Calice était vraiment là, et un simple _Accio_ devrait suffire. Enfin, vraiment ?

« Dites, les sorts fonctionnent, ici ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Albus.

« Et les _Accio_ ? Rien pour les bloquer ? »

« Tu recherches quelque chose ? »

« Bah… »

Un air de compréhension se répandit soudain sur le visage de l'héritier Malefoy, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Normalement, oui, enfin je suppose. Nous ne l'avons pas souvent utilisé, mais quand c'était le cas, ça fonctionnait. »

Albus acquiesça pour appuyer les dires de son ami. Lily saisit aussitôt sa baguette. Tant pis pour Albus, il n'aurait qu'à s'interroger sur sa soudaine lubie, s'il le souhaitait. Ce n'était qu'une vérification de toute manière, rien de bien méchant, et pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Elle n'allait pas ruser avec des techniques de Sioux juste pour cela.

« _Accio Calice_ ! »

Elle y pensa la seconde suivante, mais évidemment, comme elle ne connaissait pas l'objet et qu'elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de son aspect – dont il lui fallait vérifier la concordance avec celui auquel elle pensait – forcément, le sort ne pouvait pas savoir à sa place, d'où la petite ligne de calices qui vint à leur rencontre en cliquetant. Les trois adolescents grimacèrent à la fanfare occasionnée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déposent à leurs pieds. Ce qui fut relativement rapide, heureusement.

« Tu trouves que les verres de la Grande Salle sont trop moches et voulait en changer ? » fit Albus, amusé, en saisissant un gros calice doré au pied richement sculpté et très lourd.

Scorpius, lui, se contenta de lui jeter un regard désabusé, que Lily préféra ignorer en baissant les yeux vers les cinq calices encore à terre. Elle devinait ce qu'il pensait : c'était comme si elle voulait donner du crédit aux paroles de Luna. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. C'était juste qu'il lui fallait vérifier, parce qu'elle en avait besoin à l'heure actuelle.

Tandis qu'Albus admirait toujours son calice et les reflets métalliques qui jouaient à sa surface là où éclairait le sort du blond, Lily sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le déplia.

« C'est de Luna ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Scorpius d'un ton un peu réprobateur, et qui laissait bien entendre que ce n'était pas réellement une question.

Cela attira l'attention d'Albus, qui leur jeta un regard rempli de curiosité.

« Luna ? Luna Dragonneau ? Mais qu'a-t-elle à voir avec des calices ? »

« Pas _des_ calices. _Un_ Calice », corrigea Scorpius, tout en continuant de fixer la jeune fille.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, gênée, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Tant pis, Albus saurait. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il en parle à leur père.

« Oui », répondit-elle pour Scorpius, et avant qu'elle ne put expliquer à son frère, Scorpius décida de s'en charger à sa façon :

« Luna a décrété que les vols au Ministère – ceux d'hier et ceux de novembre – et au Muséum étaient liés, qu'en fait c'étaient les Nargoles qui souhaitent réunir des Objets dans le but de lancer un sort pour détruire Londres. »

Albus siffla à l'explication, avant de sourire d'un air moqueur.

« Ah oui quand même. Et tu y crois ? » fit-il à sa sœur, mais elle secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« Non ! C'est juste que… c'est perturbant, voilà ! Elle m'a fourni la liste de ces fameux Objets durant les vacances, et – »

« C'est ton parchemin ? » fit Scorpius en baissant son regard vers ce dernier.

« Oui ! »

« Je peux ? »

Lily relâcha la pression de ses doigts, et Scorpius put ainsi se saisir de la feuille. Il la plaça de sorte à ce que les trois adolescents purent en voir le contenu, et braqua sa baguette devant elle pour l'éclairer.

« Pourquoi ils sont presque tous raturés ? » demanda Albus.

« Parce qu'ils ont déjà été volés », répondit Lily, et ses mots furent suivis par un silence estomaqué et perturbé.

Après tout, un seul objet ne l'était pas, en fait.

« C'est… », commença le brun, avant que le blond ne l'interrompe :

« Ça ne prouve rien du tout, c'est du pur hasard ! Il y a eu d'autres objets de volés, en plus ! Et puis, d'où sort-elle cette liste ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, elle a dit que c'est pour le sort. Elle le sort certainement d'un bouquin qui l'évoque. »

« Mais tu n'y crois pas, pas vrai ? » s'inquiéta presque le Malefoy, ce qu'elle jugea ridicule et agaçant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas ! » s'exaspéra Lily.

« Oh, et le Calice est supposé être ici ? Il n'y a plus qu'à vérifier ! » s'écria Albus avec enthousiasme.

Scorpius secoua la tête, atterré, et regarda son meilleur ami avec désespoir. En réponse, Albus ne lui adressa qu'un sourire rayonnant et un regard pétillant. Mais le blond était loin de partager son entrain, et Albus finit par lever les yeux vers le plafond – qui demeurait invisible à leurs yeux, par ailleurs, car plongé dans l'obscurité du fait du faible rayon d'action du sort de lumière.

« Oh, Scorp', fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! C'est plutôt drôle, en fait ! Vois ça comme une sorte d'aventure ! »

Scorpius émit un hoquet incrédule. Là-dessus, Lily partageait parfaitement son point de vue, et fixait son frère avec effarement. Quelle que fût la façon dont on prenait la situation, qu'on y crût ou non, elle n'avait strictement rien de comique.

« Une aventure ? Comment veux-tu – »

« Ah, tais-toi, et regardons ! » le coupa Albus en se baissant pour saisir le premier calice à portée de ses mains – celui qu'il avait précédemment tenu avait été écarté d'un signe de tête de la jeune fille.

Tous comparèrent l'objet avec l'image dessinée sur le parchemin, et secouèrent la tête. Les gravures ne correspondaient pas, et le pied était trop épais. Ils n'eurent ainsi même pas besoin de vérifier les inscriptions qui permettraient d'identifier définitivement le Calice qu'ils recherchaient.

« Ok, recalé, au suivant ! » fit Albus en le reposant pour saisir le deuxième.

Scorpius eut un ricanement sceptique, mais ils continuèrent, jusqu'au quatrième, qui correspondait en tous points. Et, malheureusement pour Scorpius, l'inscription y était également.

« C'est le Calice ! » s'exclama-t-il sous l'étonnement en continuant de le scruter, comme si les inscriptions allaient disparaître et lui confirmer qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'halluciner.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Bon, bah il y est ! » s'écria Albus, avant de demander : « Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? On l'embarque ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ! » râla Scorpius en roulant des yeux.

« Je n'ai – »

« Ce n'est pas la peine », répondit Lily en reposant le Calice. « Ça ne servirait à rien, et il y aurait trop de risques que quelqu'un s'en empare dans nos affaires. Il est plus sûr de le laisser ici. »

« Parce que tu y crois, finalement ? » s'écria le blond en lui jetant un regard effaré.

Lily souffla, exaspérée. Par Merlin, n'avait-il que ça en tête ?

« _Non_ », répondit-elle, excédée. « Pourquoi, à chaque mot que j'énonce, tu te mets à penser ainsi ? »

« Parce que tu agis comme si c'était le cas ! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, et Lily secoua la tête pour nier.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas ! » affirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme, en agitant sa baguette en direction des cinq calices anonymes.

Ces derniers s'envolèrent pour retourner bruyamment à leur position initiale.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas aussi renvoyé celui-là, si on ne le prend pas ? » fit remarquer innocemment son frère, le sourcil haussé.

Lily ne sut que répondre, et finit par lui appliquer le même sort qu'aux autres. Il emprunta le même trajet que ces derniers et disparut rapidement de leur vue.

« Bien, je suppose que cette histoire est réglée ? » fit Scorpius en tendant le parchemin à la jeune fille, qui le remit dans sa poche. « On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne surent pas vraiment si cette réponse valait pour les deux questions.

Et à vrai dire, Lily non plus.

xoxo

A peine sortie du large bâtiment, une silhouette se jeta aussitôt sur elle, la faisant tituber. Automatiquement, Luna resserra ses bras autour d'elle, tandis que des bras semblaient s'évertuer à l'étrangler, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le but. Les cheveux couleur de feu lui firent suspecter très fortement l'identité de cette personne. Puis la masse s'écarta d'elle, et elle put à nouveau respirer. Elle souffla de soulagement, et leva les yeux vers elle. Ginny. Derrière elle se tenait Harry, qui lui souriait doucement, comme compatissant face à l'empressement de sa femme.

« Oh, Luna, comme j'ai eu si peur ! Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai-je… Merlin soit loué, tu es saine et sauve ! »

Ginny serra les mains de son amie de manière impulsive. Luna lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Enfin, pas grand-chose. Juste quelques égratignures. M'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste était un peu exagéré, ils viennent tout juste de me libérer. »

Après une multitude d'examens en tous genres tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, d'après elle. Mais après tout, lorsqu'elle avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, les médicomages avaient refusé de la croire. Comme d'habitude, et comme tout le monde.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » la pressa la rouquine inquiète. « As-tu pu voir ton agresseur ? »

« Non, je-enfin… »

Évidemment, elle non plus n'allait pas la croire. Mais que dire d'autre ? Mentir pour la rassurer ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas les conduire sur une fausse piste, et risquer que quelqu'un soit écroué à cause de son faux témoignage. Ils ne seraient juste pas du tout avancés, ce serait tout – et ce serait de leur faute.

Elle soupira. Tant pis, sa résolution était finalement prise – elle avait pas mal tergiversé durant ces maudits examens d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait eu que cela à faire ces dernières heures. De toute façon, les enquêteurs et Harry questionneraient sûrement les médicomages en charge de son dossier – étoffé par de nombreuses analyses superflues – et connaîtraient la version qu'elle leur avait fournie. Pourquoi retarder l'échéance ? Ils avaient déjà connaissance de sa prétendue excentricité, de toute façon.

Les Potter ne comprirent pas la signification de ce soupir, et la jaugèrent d'un air inquiet. Finalement, elle se lança dans le bref récit de sa mésaventure :

« Je suis sortie de chez moi pour me rendre à la Bibliothèque, prendre quelques ouvrages pour mon mémoire », expliqua-t-elle. « Comme il faisait beau, je suis passée par le parc. Puis… cela s'est passé très vite, je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai senti des coups, puis que l'on s'acharnait à me faire tomber, mais j'ai pu attraper ma baguette et lancer un _Expelliarmus_ autour de moi. Je suis malgré tout tombée, et j'ai encore reçu des coups, et… c'était assez confus, j'ai jeté plusieurs sorts – mais je n'ai vu personne dans le parc, et… Et puis… je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils sont finalement partis, lorsque Rolf est arrivé en courant. En tout cas les coups ont aussitôt cessé. »

« Qu' _ils_ sont partis ? » répéta Harry, notant l'utilisation du pluriel. « Comment sais-tu qu'ils étaient plusieurs, si tu n'as rien vu ? Tu les as entendus parler ? »

Elle devinait également, à la tête qu'il faisait, que Rolf aurait aussi droit à un interrogatoire. Pourtant, il ne pourrait rien ajouter de probant : il avait accouru vers elle, l'air inquiet, l'avait relevé, et lui avait aussitôt demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait vu tomber de loin, puis l'avait vu agiter sa baguette à plusieurs reprises, et l'avait retrouvée recouverte d'égratignures, de trop d'égratignures pour qu'elles puissent s'expliquer uniquement par sa chute, mais il n'avait vu personne. Tant et si bien qu'il en était venu à douter de ce qu'il avait vu, à se repasser les événements dans sa tête sans jamais trouver aucun élément de réponse, et lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que c'étaient les Nargoles, il n'avait même pas réagi, ni cherché à la démentir. Il l'avait juste fixée d'un regard choqué.

« Non, je… je les ai sentis. C'étaient les Nargoles. »

A leur tête, sa supposition se confirma. Ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils semblaient partagés entre l'agacement et la résignation. Finalement, Ginny hocha juste la tête, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

« Ok. Ok », s'efforça-t-elle de dire, hésitante. « Bien… tu as remarqué autre chose ? »

Luna comprit qu'ils avaient mis la prétendue absurdité de ses propos sur le compte du _choc_ , mais elle n'était pas le moins du monde choquée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Rolf l'était. Mais elle-même avait déjà vécu bien pire.

Elle finit par secouer négativement la tête en réponse, et les Potter poussèrent un soupir déçu. Évidemment, s'ils ne voulaient pas croire ce qu'elle disait, et qu'ils préféraient considérer qu'elle ne faisait que sur-interpréter les événements en fonction de ses folies du moment, ils partaient donc du principe qu'ils ne savaient rien.

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle tout de même, mais ses amis l'assurèrent que ce n'était rien.

« C'est dommage, ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche », bougonna tout de même Harry, et Ginny lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute », râla-t-elle avant de tourner son visage vers Luna. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils trouveront qui t'a fait cela et pourquoi. »

Luna hocha silencieusement la tête comme pour la remercier, dépitée. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'elle souhaitait surtout savoir, c'était _pourquoi_ – mais Harry et ses Aurors seraient bien incapables de répondre à cette question, de toute manière, quoiqu'ils en pensent. D'autant plus que cette attaque lui avait semblé plus _dissuasive_ qu'autre chose, que dans un réel but de lui nuire – s'ils avaient voulu la tuer, ils auraient bien plus insisté, malgré l'arrivée de son mari. Après tout, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle représentait une menace – Lily n'était pas prête d'accepter, pas davantage que précédemment ! Mais peut-être cela avait-il un lien avec ses recherches sur les Sceaux – elle avait contacté la veille l'université magique de Singapour, qui comprenait une unité étudiant plus spécifiquement les objets comportant des sceaux. C'était bien la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit qui fût suffisamment plausible pour l'expliquer.

Elle resserra sa prise sur son sac à main, mal à l'aise.

« Écoutez, euh… je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Mais, et Rolf ? Il n'était pas avec toi ? »

Luna secoua la tête face à leurs mines étonnées.

« Si, si, il doit être en train de s'occuper des formalités de départ, mais il doit ensuite retourner expressément au Muséum, et je suis fatiguée… »

Et ce n'était en rien un mensonge. Elle se sentait lessivée, et ne rêvait que de son matelas. Tout en priant pour que les Nargoles n'envahissent pas ses songes.

« Je t'accompagne ! » affirma aussitôt Ginny en se tournant vers son mari, qui hocha juste la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas son cas – il devait retourner au Bureau.

Luna acquiesça faiblement. Si cela pouvait la rassurer…

xoxo

« Luna s'est faite agressée ! » s'écria Lily en débarquant telle une furie dans la salle commune, une lettre à la main, pour se jeter droit vers Scorpius qui la regarda arriver avec de grands yeux effarés.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se tenait près de lui, posant ses fesses sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Parce que franchement, qui voudrait l'agresser, elle ? »

« De mon père ! » assura-t-elle en agitant la lettre sous le nez du Malefoy, qui roula des yeux face à son geste – après tout, il n'en apercevait aucunement le contenu. « Et ils ne savent pas qui cela peut bien être ! »

« Les Nargoles ? » ricana-t-il, mais cela ne fit pas rire du tout la jeune fille, qui le fixa d'un air sérieux.

Ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le jeune homme, dont les rires se turent bien vite.

« Je n'en sais rien », fit-elle avant de se relever subitement. « Mais ce n'est pas normal. »

Et cela la troublait au plus haut point, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours depuis les derniers vols, et l'inquiétude ne cessait de la tarauder, malgré qu'il ne se fût rien passé depuis. Elle le savait, car elle s'était mise à roder autour de la Salle sur Demande, et _dedans_ , pour vérifier que l'Objet s'y trouvait toujours. Elle avait parfois croisé les jumeaux de Luna, mais elle ne s'était même pas posé la question de leur présence, et s'était contentée de remiser ce constat dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Mais elle n'était pas rassurée, tout était suspect, cette situation la stressait, ces vols qui concordaient étrangement avec la liste de Luna, et puis, ces événements étranges qui se déroulaient au sein de l'École depuis trois jours… Des choses sans grande importance ni gravité, mais que personne ne comprenait, et bien sûr, la pensée des Nargoles n'avait de cesse de la tarauder. C'était ridicule, pourtant ! Mais… et si Luna avait raison ? Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle se posait parfois la question, mais elle l'avait sans cesse écartée. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait de revenir, de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus fréquemment, et elle l'enfonçait davantage dans le doute et le désarroi, de telle sorte qu'elle était désormais incapable de démêler le vrai du faux, des propos de Luna, de Scorpius, de ses parents... Et elle ne pouvait empêcher cette vague d'anxiété grandir en elle, ce pressentiment, comme si une catastrophe approchait.

Imminente.

« Il faut que j'y retourne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Scorpius en se levant. « _Encore ?_ Mais-mais… ça en devient maladif ! »

Il ne put protester davantage, car une fusée passa devant ses yeux pour se précipiter vers la sortie, et il la suivit, désappointé. Cette situation dépassait tout simplement l'entendement.

Les couloirs étaient vides, à cette heure, et heureusement, car l'état de Lily ne lui permit pas de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne lorsqu'elle fit les cent pas devant le pan de mur pour accéder à la Salle sur Demande. Elle se jeta à l'intérieur rapidement suivie par son ami, qui leva sa baguette pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Lily, elle, s'était déjà avancée de quelques pas, et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de faire apparaître le Calice à leurs pieds. Mais cela la rassura à peine. La sensation était toujours présente, et même plus vivace que jamais.

« Bien ! Satisfaite ? » s'écria Scorpius, mécontent de cette course-surprise dans les couloirs en plein dimanche – et pas pour quelque chose d'intérêt, il ne fallait pas exagérer. « Dis, ce manège va durer encore combien de temps ? »

Il saisit le Calice qu'il reposa violemment sur un meuble à quelques pas d'eux, faisant vibrer le bois en réponse. Lily ne bougea pas, et le regarda juste faire avec de grands yeux, figée, glacée. Pourtant, la situation était tout aussi normale qu'à l'habitude.

Scorpius se plaça ensuite entre elle et le Calice, mais il demeurait toujours dans son champ de vision – et demeurait parfaitement immobile. Le blond secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Tu te rends compte que cette situation est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily grimaça. Le pire était qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience, et qu'elle ne cessait de se morigéner pour cela. Mais la partie stressée de son cerveau, qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, ne voulait rien entendre, et avait pris possession de ses moyens.

« Et tu prétends encore ne pas croire aux divagations de Luna ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir ! » nia Lily, bien qu'elle eût l'impression de se mentir en partie à elle-même.

Après tout, pourquoi ses paroles la hantaient-elles de plus en plus, semblant prendre un éclairage nouveau à ses yeux ? Mais Scorpius avait raison, c'était ridicule, toute cette situation était ridicule, et l'agression de Luna n'y changeait rien. Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les vols. C'était si facile de se faire agresser, à leur époque.

Scorpius leva les bras de manière théâtral, se tenant toujours près du meuble et du Calice. Lily se tendit aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés tournés vers le Calice, comme si la catastrophe tant crainte était sur le point de se produire.

… Mais après quelques secondes de silence tendu et d'ambiance pesante, il ne se produisit toujours rien. Elle se sentit aussitôt ridicule, tandis que Scorpius baissait les bras, d'un air entendu.

Mais étrangement, Lily continua de songer que c'était une bien mauvaise idée de se tenir si près de l'Objet, et qu'il devait s'en écarter. Elle amorça un geste en sa direction pour l'enjoindre à le faire, lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Tu vois ? Il ne se passe rien, et il ne se _passera_ rien ! Alors ? Cela va durer encore combien de temps ? Jusqu'à son hypothétique vol ? »

Il ricana quelques secondes tandis qu'elle louchait sur le Calice. Elle avait cru le voir frissonner, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il reprit d'un ton moqueur mais pas méchant :

« Tu sais, tu devrais rester en permanence ici pour cela ! Et tu risques d'y rester jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ! »

Puis un léger bruit de bois le fit se retourner, attirant leurs regards sur le Calice. Qui bascula légèrement de sa position. Scorpius saisit aussitôt sa baguette et la leva en sa direction en tendant la main vers le Calice, certainement dans l'intention de faire cesser ses agitations inexpliquées – il devait penser que c'était juste l'Objet.

« Que – »

Ils ne virent rien venir. En vérité, ils ne virent pas grand-chose. Juste, Lily saisit sa baguette à son tour, mais trop tard. Quoique ce fût, cela réagit. Quelque chose explosa, une détonation retentit, et tout fut baigné de lumière, et ses yeux furent éblouis. Un souffle chaud et quelques esquilles se firent sentir sur ses joues, mais la douleur fut reléguée au second plan lorsqu'elle reconnut le cri qui fut poussé.

« SCORPIUS ! »


	10. Chapitre 10

Contrairement à ses parents, Lily ne s'était pas souvent rendue dans cette salle. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de prétextes pour y aller, et elle n'en était pas mécontente. Dans tous les cas, elle se serait très bien passée de cette visite-ci. Voir son ami dans cet état lui serrait le cœur, et une boule de culpabilité lui enserrait la gorge alors qu'elle songeait que c'était en partie sa faute. Il s'était retrouvé là à cause d'elle, d'une part parce que c'était elle qui les avait menés dans la Salle sur Demande, devant le Calice, d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu considérer un tant soit peu les paroles de Luna. Et voilà le résultat à présent.

Le visage déjà naturellement pâle du jeune Malefoy était carrément livide, et marqué de nombreuses contusions. Et on devinait à peine le reste de ses blessures, camouflées par de nombreux bandages et des plâtres. Seule leur étendue était estimable : tout son corps était touché. Mais vu sa proximité avec l'explosion, ce n'était pas une surprise en vérité, sa survie en était une.

En pensant à cela une fois encore, Lily sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et elle ne chercha ni à les dissimuler, ni à les arrêter. Qu'elles tombent, après tout son ami était gravement blessé, inconscient, les membres fracturés et de nombreuses brûlures parcouraient son corps, à cause d'elle. C'était lui qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer aussi près de l'Objet, essayant de la convaincre que sa défiance était inutile. Mais c'était de sa faute à elle s'il avait eu cette idée malencontreuse.

Elle leva une main tremblotante pour la poser sur la joue de son ami, tandis qu'une larme s'échappa finalement de son œil et glissa sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée… »

Elle commença à effleurer la peau de son ami du bout des doigts, jusqu'à buter contre les bandages. Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin, et sentit juste sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Tu sais, je… ça ne peut plus continuer comme cela », finit-elle par avouer.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle décida de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, dans l'espoir de se décharger quelque peu de ce poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur et de pouvoir faire le tri dans ses pensées. Car jusqu'à présent, elle avait été sûre de ce qu'elle pensait, mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis quelques temps, déjà, mais surtout plus après _ça_.

« Il… Il se passe trop de choses étranges, Scorp'. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, continua-t-elle après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas, et ça ne peut pas s'expliquer juste par des vols de quelques cinglés ou autre chose. Il… il n'y avait personne ! Et… tout va dans le sens des paroles de Luna, tout ce qui s'est passé, les Objets volés ! »

Certainement qu'à ce moment-là, Scorpius aurait réagi, devinant la suite de ses paroles. Mais il ne le pouvait pas et ne le fit pas, et Lily pinça des lèvres face à ce constat. Elle aurait tellement préféré que ce fût le cas.

« Que ce soit les Nargoles ou autre chose, qu'importe. Tout ce qu'a prévu Luna s'est finalement produit, alors… Je vais aller lui parler. Elle sait des choses, je ne sais pas comment, et elle seule semble pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair. Je… je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je crois désormais aux Nargoles ou aux Gardiens de Sceaux, mais… on verra. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, peut-être a-t-elle tort. Mais finalement, je n'ai rien à perdre à l'écouter. Il me suffira ensuite de… trier les informations. Enfin… même si… »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette approcher, et se redressa. Elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un entende ses confessions, ayant encore un peu de mal à assumer l'idée qu'elle commençait à prendre au sérieux les paroles de Luna. Et puis de toute façon, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de la contacter. Elle reconnut la tignasse brune de son frère tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'eux. Elle se raidit.

« A plus tard », chuchota-t-elle alors au corps de son ami, et après avoir retiré une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait l'œil, elle recula et commença à partir.

« Lily… », commença Albus avec un regard désolé, mais Lily détourna le sien, et continua de s'éloigner.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais », entendit-elle dans son dos, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

Elle ne se retourna pas non plus à ces mots, et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, elle sentit le poids du regard de son frère sur elle. Elle savait que c'était vrai, qu'elle aurait été loin de se douter de ce qui était sur le point de se produire, et ce même si elle avait cru aux paroles de Luna dès le début. Pourtant, elle se sentait quand même responsable, et elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce sentiment. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à se pardonner. Pas encore.

xoxo

« Lysandre… », interpella Lily d'une voix faible le jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas devant elle.

Le couloir était presque vide à cette heure, l'essentiel des élèves étant occupé à manger dans la Grande Salle. Elle-même avait refusé de suivre ses amis, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire auparavant. Ce qui était vrai : il lui fallait contacter Luna. Et à sa connaissance, seules quelques personnes ici pourraient la renseigner. Sa mère l'aurait pu, également, mais il lui aurait fallu attendre, et ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme cela. A cause d'elle, tous les Objets étaient réunis, et le sort, pour ce qu'elle en savait, pouvait être lancé d'un moment à un autre.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna. Il la dévisagea d'un air surpris, tandis qu'elle réduisait la distance entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils face à son visage fatigué, et aux cernes qui se formaient sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle savait qu'il signifiait par-là « _Autre chose que ton ami inconscient à l'infirmerie_ », bien sûr. Tout le monde au sein de l'École était au courant de l'explosion dans la Salle sur Demande, qui était temporairement condamnée, elle ainsi que les couloirs adjacents, et ce, même s'ils n'avaient pas tous les détails – ce qui, bien sûr, faisait jaser, et inquiétait en même temps.

Lily retint un soupir, et préféra être directe :

« J'aurais besoin de contacter ta mère. »

Lysandre la fixa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à la raison de ce revirement – elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour l'éviter, ces derniers temps – avant que son visage ne s'éclaire sous le coup de la compréhension.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande ? » demanda-t-il juste pour confirmation.

Lily acquiesça juste, la gorge nouée. Heureusement, Lysandre se contenta de cela, et hocha la tête. Mais certainement était-il déjà au courant. _Pour le Calice._ Par sa mère. Il se tourna, semblant lui montrer le couloir face à elle.

« Veux-tu l'envoyer maintenant ? »

Lily acquiesça une nouvelle fois avec gratitude, et suivit Lysandre lorsqu'il se mit à marcher. Ils traversèrent en silence les couloirs de la volière, et comme d'habitude, la nonchalance tranquille du jeune homme l'apaisa. Ce fut donc presque détendue qu'elle pénétra dans la volière, et les caquètements des oiseaux assaillirent ses oreilles. Avant, cela la faisait grimacer, mais elle avait l'habitude à présent, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas quitter le silence des couloirs.

Lysandre se dirigea vers un grand-duc marron grisâtre de taille moyenne, et lui donna une poignée de graines qu'il sortait d'elle ne savait où. Après avoir extrait un parchemin de son sac, Lily s'assit à même le sol pour rédiger son message. Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire – s'excuser ? lui donner rendez-vous ? – elle se contenta d'écrire qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler de vive voix, à propos des événements récents. Si elle devait s'excuser, elle le ferait aussi de vive voix.

Elle se releva, roula le bout de parchemin qu'elle venait de déchirer, et le tendit à Lysandre qui l'inséra dans le petit étui accroché à la patte du volatile.

« Ce sera lui qui réceptionnera la réponse. Si tu voudras lui envoyer d'autres messages par la suite, utilise-le c'est le seul qui puisse entrer chez nous. Un sort de protection entoure la maison. »

« A cause des Nargoles ? »

Pour la première fois, aucune ironie, moquerie ou cynisme ne se cachait derrière ces mots c'était une véritable question. Lysandre perçut la nuance, et lui adressa un sourire doux en réponse. Cela en tira un à la jeune fille.

« Entre autres. »

Lily hocha la tête, et tendit la main vers l'oiseau, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ces doigts effleure les plumes de son aile. L'oiseau ne réagit pas au contact, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux ronds.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est pas craintif, tu pourras l'approcher sans problème. Il a compris que tu étais avec moi. »

Lily se sentit légèrement rosir à ses paroles, bien qu'elle savait qu'elles n'avaient aucune connotation particulière. Elle se sentit aussitôt idiote de réagir ainsi pour si peu, et surtout dans une telle situation.

Lysandre recula d'un pas, et Lily écarta sa main pour laisser le hibou s'envoler. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne forme qu'un petit trait noir qui disparut rapidement dans les nuages. Après quoi, elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle ne sut comment l'interpréter.

« Nous devrions aller manger, avant que la Grande Salle ne soit fermée. »

Lily marqua son assentiment, et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la pièce d'abord dans le silence. Elle savait que depuis le temps qu'elle était partie, ses amis avaient déjà dû finir de manger. Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, le regard presque suppliant. Elle ne voulait, et ne pouvait pas être seule il lui fallait attendre la réponse de Luna, en espérant qu'elle fut positive, et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas se laisser ronger par la culpabilité, et son esprit divaguer sur ce qu'auraient pu être les événements si elle avait réalisé plus tôt. Toute distraction était donc bienvenue, et Lysandre pouvait la lui fournir après tout, ils étaient amis, à présent.

« Je… je peux manger avec toi ? Je veux dire… mes amis ont déjà dû finir, et – »

« Si tu veux », accepta Lysandre, souriant.

Elle en fut doublement heureuse : il était d'accord, et il semblait même plutôt réjoui par sa proposition.

Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage, et n'en eurent pas besoin elle lui prit la main, juste dans l'espoir de se détendre et de ne penser à rien, si ce n'était à l'instant présent, et Lysandre la laissa faire, sentant qu'elle en avait véritablement besoin. Comme un ami. Et pendant quelques instants, elle parvint à ne plus penser aux Nargoles, aux Objets, et à Scorpius allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie. Elle se sentit juste apaisée, et aurait voulu que ce sentiment ne cesse jamais.

xoxo

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement y aller ?! »

Le sourire de Lily quitta aussitôt ses lèvres, et elle lança un regard agacé à la moue indignée de son ami. C'était lui qui était sur ce fichu lit à l'infirmerie, lui qui s'était pris cette foutue explosion en plein dans la tête, et il parvenait encore à réagir de la sorte ? Et dire qu'il venait ainsi de gâcher leur moment de retrouvailles, alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller – ce qui, en soi, relevait de l'exceptionnel. L'infirmière avait réellement fait des miracles. Le premier jour, ils avaient hésité à l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste – mais son état était alors trop instable. Et à l'heure actuelle, il était réveillé – _bien_ réveillé, cet imbécile. Son cerveau cynique et récalcitrant, au moins. Stupide Malfoy.

Luna avait rapidement répondu à son message, et au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit, se contentant de lui demander quand elle serait disponible pour cela, et où, sachant qu'elle-même travaillait chez elle, et que ce ne serait donc pas un problème. A cause de son emploi du temps, et du fait qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard, Lily ne pouvait pas sortir aisément, mais elle avait fixé leur rendez-vous à trois jours après l'envoi du premier message, à la Cabane Hurlante. C'était un lieu près de Poudlard, accessible pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Même si bien sûr, cela impliquait aussi qu'elle-même devrait filer en douce la nuit hors de son dortoir, et ce malgré l'interdiction. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix les semaines suivantes s'avéraient être affreuses, et elles ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre trop de temps à attendre un moment plus propice. Elles en avaient déjà perdu assez comme cela.

Mais Scorpius ne suivit en aucun cas le même cheminement de pensées, car il secoua la tête, grimaça lorsque les douleurs se réveillèrent, et il se tortilla quelques secondes pour trouver la position la moins inconfortable. Cela prit encore un petit moment avant qu'il ne se fige complètement.

« Sérieusement, Lily, que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient pour que tu songes à croire ce que cette femme te raconte ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »

« Parce que tu es ici pour quoi, à la base, _idiot_ ? » rétorqua vertement la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le matelas, obligeant Scorpius à se décaler de quelques millimètres avec un grognement sourd.

Et forcément, il dut retrouver à nouveau la position la moins inconfortable possible – de telle sorte qu'il ne répondit qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

« Quoi, l'explosion ? Mais ça ne prouve rien du tout ! » s'exaspéra-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Plein de choses peuvent expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! Ça ne prouve en rien l'existence de ses Nargoles, et encore moins qu'ils veulent détruire Londres, ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? »

Lily soupira de dépit, partagée entre le désarroi et l'énervement qui montaient face à l'obstination de son ami.

« Je me fous que ce soit des Nargoles ou autre chose », avoua-t-elle finalement, et avant que Scorpius ne put la couper, tandis que dans ses yeux se dressait une lueur victorieuse, elle ajouta : « Mais quoi que ce soit, les choses se sont produites comme l'avait dit Luna elle sait des choses, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle est certainement la seule susceptible de m'aider. »

« Et en quoi ? » ricana-t-il. « Elle n'est venue que pour te demander de l'aide, justement ! C'est plutôt _elle_ qui compte sur _toi_. Alors vous êtes mal barrées, dans ce cas ! Et par Merlin, en quoi ça te concerne, sérieusement ? »

Lily prit une expression indignée à ces derniers mots.

« En quoi ça me concerne ? On parle de la destruction de Londres, espèce d'imbécile ! En quoi ne me sentirais-je pas concernée ? Tu crois réellement que ça ne me ferait rien, si tous les gens qui y vivent meurent alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher ? Non ! »

Malgré cela, Scorpius secoua la tête, presque désemparé face à l'obstination étrange de son amie. Il ne comprenait définitivement plus rien à sa logique.

« Et en quoi pourrais-tu faire quelque chose ? Parce que tu t'y connais en Objets Magiques, toi ? En Sceaux ? Sérieusement ! »

« Non. Mais mon père non plus ne connaissait pas grand-chose en Horcruxes, et en plein d'autres choses encore. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans à l'époque, et cela ne l'a pas empêché de partir pendant un an à leur recherche, et de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La réflexion tira un silence stupéfait au jeune homme. Mais après quelques secondes, il bégaya :

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Le regard déterminé de la jeune fille ne le perturba que davantage. Par Merlin, mais que s'était-il donc passé pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

« Non, et en même temps si. Écoute, je ne te demande pas de la croire », fit-elle d'un ton plus doux, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme par la même occasion, « moi-même je ne crois pas forcément à tout ce qu'elle a raconté, mais beaucoup de choses collent avec ce qu'elle avait prédit. Elle mérite au moins le bénéfice du doute, et d'être écoutée. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines ? » râla-t-il, mais le ton était moins incisif que précédemment, et se faisait même las.

Peut-être commençait-il à abandonner l'idée d'absolument la convaincre de ne pas y aller – mais de toute façon, qu'il fût d'accord ou non, cela ne changerait rien pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa bénédiction. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle irait.

« Non. J'ai surtout passé mon temps à éviter la discussion, et à jouer la suppliciée quand elle essayait de m'en parler. Là je vais aller l'écouter. _Vraiment._ »

Scorpius la fixa quelques secondes en clignant des yeux, avant de soupirer avec emphase. Finalement, il haussa les épaules – bien que le mouvement fût peu ample, pour ne pas davantage tirer sur ses plaies. La main de la jeune fille glissa le long de son bras, et se posa finalement sur sa cuisse. Il y planta son regard durant quelques secondes, pour ensuite expirer bruyamment. De toute façon, que pouvait-il y faire ?

« Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre de ne pas y aller… C'est une perte de temps, mais soit, tu es grande, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était dangereux. »

« Je n'attendais pas ton accord », souffla Lily, toutefois satisfaite que Scorpius ait fini par céder – non pas à partager son opinion, mais au moins à lui foutre la paix avec ça.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea de son regard gris en réponse, la mine sérieuse.

« Je sais. »

xoxo

Le cœur de Lily accéléra tandis qu'elle s'approchait du dortoir des garçons. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait profité du fait que les filles pouvaient y accéder sans problème, alors que l'inverse n'était pas vrai, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée. Car, malgré qu'elle ait retourné la situation dans sa tête plusieurs fois, elle ne voyait pas comment demander ce service à Albus. Pourtant, Scorpius n'avait pas dû se gêner de le mettre au courant, elle avait bien senti son regard scrutateur peser sur elle. Mais voilà, elle ne voulait pas d'un sempiternel discours sur la crédibilité que l'on pouvait accorder aux propos de Luna et sur sa tendance à inventer toutes sortes de créatures imaginaires – même si cela aurait plutôt tendance à amuser son frère. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle pensait la même chose qu'eux encore quelques jours plus tôt. Et à cause de cela, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepte.

Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas sûre non plus qu'il disposait réellement de la cape d'invisibilité de leur père, ni qu'il l'avait bien laissée dans son dortoir. Mais elle serait rapidement fixée : un simple _Accio_ suffirait.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, et seules quelques raies de lumière perçaient à travers les vitres. Les rideaux fermaient les lits, l'empêchant de voir ceux qui les occupaient, et donc de savoir qui était où. Mais cela les empêchait également de la voir, elle.

Lily sortit sa baguette, et murmura le sort d'une voix si ténue qu'elle ne s'entendit pas parler elle-même. Elle attendit ensuite quelques secondes, se raidissant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrenait, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse informe et sombre ne parvienne à sa hauteur. Elle l'attrapa, et un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage à ce toucher si reconnaissable. Elle n'attendit pas plus pour sortir et se précipiter vers la salle commune, la cape sous le bras.

Elle s'en vêtit avant de s'introduire dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. N'osant pas jeter un sort pour obtenir de la lumière, au risque de se faire repérer, elle y alla à tâtons en rasant le mur, se fiant à sa mémoire pour la guider. Tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à également « emprunter » la Carte du Maraudeur, lorsqu'elle se souvint de son existence, à son frère, qui devait très certainement l'avoir, bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Mais la vérification aurait été rapide.

Elle connut bien un instant de panique lorsqu'une masse poilue frôla sa jambe, qui lui fit aussitôt penser à Miss Teigne – et elle songea quelques secondes plus tard que ce ne pouvait être le cas car elle devait être morte depuis un moment déjà, et elle-même ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Puis elle se rendit compte que de toute façon, la robe ne correspondait pas – _trop_ sombre. Et elle n'était même pas sûre que cela ait été réellement un chat. Mais aucun autre animal ne lui venait à l'esprit, au vu de la taille et de la forme vague qu'elle avait pu apercevoir.

Pour le reste, le trajet se fit sans encombre – elle ne croisa même pas les préfets durant leurs rondes, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à slalomer entre eux discrètement. Cependant, elle ne considéra cette étape comme pleinement derrière elle que lorsque la porte du château se referma derrière elle. Il lui restait encore à traverser le Parc jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, mais comme elle était invisible et qu'il n'y avait personne, ce n'était pas un problème. De plus, bien que la lune ne fût pas pleine, elle offrait une luminosité suffisante, qui contrastait avec les ténèbres des couloirs du château.

En cette nuit, le temps était calme, et pas un vent ne sifflait ni ne la poussait. Lily n'eut donc aucun problème pour avancer, et atteignit la Cabane Hurlante après plusieurs minutes, qui lui avaient paru interminables. La vue de la sombre bâtisse déformée ne l'engageait pas à s'approcher, mais elle continuait de marcher tout en fouillant les alentours des yeux pour détecter la présence d'une silhouette.

Arrivée face à la porte tout juste à l'heure du rendez-vous, Lily se stoppa et enleva la cape qu'elle revêtait, pour la coincer sous le bras. Puis elle attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se demanda si, dans le message, elle avait précisé ou non 'à l'intérieur' concernant le lieu de rencontre, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'en rappeler. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes dehors, puis se décida à tenter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais un 'plop' la fit sursauter tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, et la soulagea grandement – elle ne souhaitait décidément pas s'introduire à l'intérieur de la Cabane.

« Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard. »

Lily se retourna, et malgré que les ombres masquaient l'essentiel des traits du visage de son interlocutrice, elle la reconnut à ses cheveux d'un blond pâle et à ses yeux clairs. Et même sans cela, sa voix seule avait suffi à décliner son identité.

A moins que quelqu'un se fit passer pour elle. Mais une potion était nécessaire pour réaliser une telle chose, et l'observation seule ne suffirait pas à le deviner. Mais cette vague et brève inquiétude était certainement infondée – personne n'aurait d'intérêt à interférer dans cette histoire, aucun sorcier du moins.

« Luna », fit Lily avec un sourire timide, soulagée par sa venue.

Puis elle ne sut quoi dire d'autre, et plongea dans un mutisme gêné. Elle était assez surprise du regard de Luna : la quadragénaire était simplement intriguée, et curieuse de connaître la raison de cette rencontre. Lily se serait attendue à y voir aussi et surtout comme une lueur de reproche, ou de la rancœur après tous les rejets qu'elle lui avait infligés.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? » lâcha alors Luna, la fixant de ses grands yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Lily se sentit aussitôt idiote de son silence, et commença à bégayer, ne sachant par où commencer :

« Je, euh… Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé, il y a trois jours ? »

Luna acquiesça.

« Tu veux parler de la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Oui. »

Luna hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Oui. Oui, c'est passé au journal. Tu y étais, il me semble ? »

« Oui, mais comment – »

« Lysandre m'en a parlé. Il m'a également dit pour Scorpius. Je suis désolée. »

Repenser à ces événements serra aussitôt la gorge de la jeune fille, qui déglutit avant de lâcher :

« Oh, non, c'est – Scorp' est réveillé. Il a été… mais il est réveillé. »

Lily ne détailla pas et heureusement, Luna n'insista pas, se contentant d'adopter un visage compréhensif. Lily se racla la gorge, gênée, mais Luna enchaîna dans un murmure – d'une voix si faible que Lily ne fut pas sûre que la question lui eût réellement été posée :

« Ils ont récupéré le Calice, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cependant, elle l'avait entendue, et elle se sentit obligée de répondre – d'autant que cela expliquait son revirement soudain, et sa résolution nouvelle :

« Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont procédé, exactement – mais ça a explosé, et le Calice n'était plus là. »

Luna acquiesça en silence, et Lily, sentant la culpabilité revenir au galop et grimper en flèche en elle, et son ventre se nouer, se sentit obligée de s'excuser :

« Écoute, Luna, je-je suis désolée pour, euh… tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ces derniers jours – enfin surtout, ce que j'ai pu _faire_. T'éviter comme ça n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, et puis ce que tu disais me paraissait tellement… improbable, qu'au fond, je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi – enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais remis en cause ce que je pensais être la vérité, ce que mes parents _pensaient_ être la vérité, et – »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais », l'interrompit Luna avec un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle-même cherchait ses mots. « Je comprends. »

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, d'abord trop étonnée pour rétorquer quoi que ce fût. Elle _comprenait_? Elle comprenait que tout le monde eût pris, et prît encore, ses propos comme des élucubrations délurées, et n'eussent jamais pris _quelques secondes_ pour se questionner sur leur possible véracité ? Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Lily. Elle aurait dû leur en vouloir, même un peu – après tout, l'avenir de Londres était en jeu. Dire qu'elle était gentille et pas rancunière était un doux euphémisme.

Lily comprit encore moins lorsque Luna adopta alors une petite moue embarrassée, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose dont elle mourrait d'envie mais que quelque chose la gênait en cela. Or, d'elles deux, elle était celle qui ne devrait pas le moins du monde ressentir ce genre de chose – c'était elle-même qui –

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça maintenant ? Cela veut-il dire que tu, euh… acceptes de m'aider ? »

La jeune fille comprit que c'était le moment d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue ici. Même si Luna ne semblait lui tenir aucune rigueur ni réclamer de quelconques explications, Lily avait besoin d'en parler – pour Luna, et pour elle-même.

« Jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je ne croyais à rien de ce que tu me racontais. Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Tu évoquais des vols qui commençaient à dater, et en prédisait d'autres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se produire ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'acharnais autant sur moi, pourquoi moi précisément, mais sans y réfléchir davantage – je m'agaçais juste de ton insistance, et le fait que les autres, mes amis, mes parents, me disaient la même chose, me renforçait dans cette conviction. Puis, les vols ont repris…, les vols des Objets dont tu avais parlé ! »

Luna se rendit alors compte que Lily parlait davantage pour elle-même, et lâchait toutes ses pensées à ce sujet. Elle était perdue, ses repères semblaient s'effacer, et elle souhaitait juste ordonner les événements et comprendre. C'est pourquoi elle la laissa continuer, malgré son envie d'intervenir pour qu'elle cessât de culpabiliser de la sorte.

« Tout d'abord, ceux au Ministère… Je savais ce qu'ils étaient, avec la liste que tu m'as fournie… Mais je ne voulais pas encore y croire, ça paraissait tellement improbable, et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le dernier Objet, celui de la Salle sur Demande… Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je n'aille régulièrement dans cette Salle, juste pour me rassurer, et m'assurer que tu avais tort, que cette histoire de sort et de destruction de Londres n'était que du grand n'importe quoi. »

Le regard de Luna s'adoucit plus que cela n'était encore possible – ses fils lui en avaient parlé, ayant croisé la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était autre chose que d'entendre la principale concernée le confirmer. Lily ne se rendit pas compte de son émoi, prise dans son quasi-monologue.

« Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'y aller de plus en plus souvent, et Scorpius le savait et a essayé de m'en dissuader… Jusqu'à il y a trois jours. C'était la même chose, je m'étais bêtement plantée devant ce stupide Calice, inquiète mais sans comprendre pourquoi – sans _vouloir_ comprendre pourquoi – et Scorpius qui s'est mis entre moi et l'Objet, pour me prouver qu'il ne se passait rien et qu'il ne se passerait rien. Mais il _s'est_ passé quelque chose : et Scorpius en est ressorti blessé, et le Calice a disparu. Alors, même si je ne sais plus quoi penser de l'existence des Nargoles, et que le fait que je sois une… Gardienne de Sceaux me laisse un peu sceptique, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, et tu sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas – et ne veulent sans doute pas savoir, d'une certaine façon. »

« Donc… tu acceptes ? » lâcha finalement Luna, le ton plein d'espoir.

La tirade de Lily avait ému Luna bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Même si elle ne croyait pas totalement à tous ses propos, non seulement elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, mais elle semblait vouloir également lui accorder l'opportunité de lui prouver la véracité de ses dires. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait – ça, et empêcher les Nargoles de mettre leur plan à exécution, bien entendu.

Lily la fixa quelques secondes d'un air surpris, avant de montrer son assentiment.

« Oui. Enfin… Même si pour le coup, ce serait plutôt toi qui m'aiderais. »

Luna se contenta de lui sourire en retour, rayonnante. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une meilleure réponse.


	11. Epilogue

Lily leva les yeux vers la banque Gringotts, haut bâtiment pâle dressé devant elle. De nombreuses plaies béantes parsemaient son corps de trous noircis et vides. Toutefois, les chutes de pierres avaient déjà été dégagées. La situation était revenue au calme à peine quelques jours plus tôt, mais les Londoniens s'affairaient déjà à la reconstruction de la partie magique de la ville. Car heureusement, seul le quartier magique avait été sévèrement touché – les impacts de cette affaire sur le monde des Moldus avaient été minimes, et peu de sorts d'oubli avaient ainsi été nécessaires. Le Chemin de Traverse avait été l'un des endroits les plus sévèrement touchés par l'âpreté des combats, et Gringotts en était le parfait exemple. Mais tout cela était derrière eux, désormais. En repensant aux événements récents, elle sourit avec soulagement.

Tout cela avait été si rapide – quelques semaines à peine avaient suffi pour que tout s'achève. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. D'abord seules contre tous, excepté les jumeaux qui avaient été d'un réel soutien pour les deux femmes, durant le peu de temps qui leur restait suite au vol du Calice, elles avaient heureusement pu compter sur l'appui des informations fournies par l'université de Singapour. Même si au début, Lily s'était montré quelque peu sceptique vis-à-vis de certains points, notamment de l'existence des Nargoles, les jours qui avaient suivi sa décision furent décisifs, et la firent totalement accepter cette idée, alors qu'elle l'avait jusqu'à présent considérée comme impensable. Scorpius s'était rapidement joint au duo après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, même s'il ne croyait toujours pas à un mot de Luna, mais les choses avaient déjà rapidement évolué entre temps. Et surtout, elles s'étaient beaucoup détériorées.

Heureusement pour eux tous, le lancement du sort lui-même avait pris beaucoup de temps, et c'était ce qui les avait sauvés – ça, et toutes les informations qu'avait pu réunir Luna, sans lesquelles Lily n'aurait rien pu faire. Appuyées de ses notes et des quelques connaissances de Lily sur les Runes – ce qui l'avait pas mal aidé, il fallait l'avouer, même si c'était tout de même relativement bien différent des Sceaux – elles étaient finalement parvenues à récupérer le Calice. Après cela, les choses avaient été un peu plus faciles – tout du moins, comme le sort était provisoirement interrompu, cela avait retiré un énorme poids qui pesait sur leurs têtes. Et finalement, elles avaient réussi à l'annuler complètement, et même à détruire quelques-uns des Objets, avec l'aide d'autres sorciers.

Car oui, la société sorcière avait dû se rendre à l'évidence face au problème grave auquel ils étaient confrontés, et avait fini par se joindre à eux. Mais il avait fallu attendre de graves répercussions sur la ville de Londres pour que les autres admettent que les événements allaient dans le sens de leurs dires – et même là, ils niaient toujours l'existence des Nargoles et leur implication dans cette affaire. Il leur avait fallu encore un moment pour cela. Mais au moins avaient-ils alors pu bénéficier de leur aide.

Mais tout ce déni ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche, et avait eu un prix.

Elle entendit fulminer à côté d'elle et se tourna alors vers son ami Scorpius qui fusillait quelque chose du regard, puis elle se tourna vers la chose en question. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle aperçut ce que c'était. Ou plutôt _qui ils étaient_ : son père et Hermione. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains entrelacées, souriants, entourés de quelques amis. Elle fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne rien dire, priant juste pour qu'il en restât là. Mais c'était trop lui demander.

« Tu imagines s'ils font des enfants ? »

« Pardon ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard éperdu, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir – enfin, surtout pourquoi il lui disait ça. Son ami n'y fit pas attention et continua, reportant son regard vers la source de ses inquiétudes :

« Ça leur fait quoi déjà, quarante-et-un ans ? Quarante-deux ? Ils peuvent encore après tout ! »

« Ne me dis que tu t'inquiètes juste pour ça ?! » s'indigna Lily, alors que ses dernières pensées concernaient les derniers événements qu'ils avaient vécus.

A côté, cela paraissait juste risible. En plus, ils venaient à peine de se mettre ensemble.

Mais pas pour Scorpius. Et elle devinait pourquoi elle l'interrompit alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche, adoptant malgré elle un ton quelque peu exaspéré :

« Oui, je sais, ce serait le demi-frère ou la demi-sœur de Rose également ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre que le problème n'était pas vraiment là, en réalité – c'était juste qu'elle le détestait. Mais bon, elle l'avait déjà assez répété comme ça, non ?

Elle préféra donc changer de sujet, et balaya les alentours du regard. Elle grimaça en voyant si peu de monde dans la rue – connu ou non. Les gens n'oseraient pas revenir comme à leur habitude sur le Chemin de Traverse avant un petit moment.

« On fait partie des premiers arrivés, en fait ! » fit-elle sur le ton du constat.

« En même temps, on est arrivés tôt », répondit-il en reprenant ses œillades sombres à l'adresse des deux adultes.

Mais cette fois, Lily décida d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur et _ce_ sujet, et poursuivit sur sa lancée, la mine déconfite :

« J'aurais pensé que tout le monde viendrait plus tôt. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve après notre victoire. Même Hermione est là, pourtant elle est Ministre de la Magie ! »

« Ouais, bah elle a dû oublier… », glissa Scorpius, cynique, faisant allusion à la raison pour laquelle elle aurait été _distraite_ de son poste.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla, agacée :

« Scorp', tu es incorrigible ! Et je te signale, espèce d'idiot, que ton père est accessoirement Directeur de la Justice Magique, et qu'il est également présent ! »

Cet argument ne perturba pas le moins du monde son homologue, mais eut vraisemblablement le mérite de faire cesser ses plaintes. Il arbora tout de même une petite moue boudeuse, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

« Au fait, pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas encore là ? »

Lily haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Ils vont bientôt arriver. Je n'ai pas réellement écouté, je crois que mon père voulait passer à son bureau pour quelque chose. »

Scorpius hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, et lâcha enfin le couple des yeux pour scruter à son tour les personnes présentes. Quelques connaissances étaient déjà sur les lieux, mais beaucoup manquaient encore à l'appel. Pour ceux qui pouvaient venir.

Soudain, plusieurs personnes apparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse, dont la grande famille Weasley au complet – ou presque, Scorpius n'était pas sûr, ils étaient si nombreux ces gens-là…

Et puis de toute façon, une seule personne intéressait réellement Scorpius parmi eux. Tandis que tous se dirigeaient vers Draco et Hermione et entamaient une discussion avec eux, il se mit à sourire, et l'appela :

« Rose ! »

La jeune rouquine se tourna vers eux, pour lancer un regard vaguement agacé vers le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention vers sa famille. Malgré tout, Scorpius conserva son air de bienheureux que Lily jugea niaiseux.

« Bel essai », fit sobrement Lily, un sourcil haussé.

Scorpius ne répliqua pas, bien trop concentré sur l'autre rousse.

« N'empêche, tu as rapidement oublié vos parents en train de – »

Mais il ne l'écoutait définitivement plus, et la coupa même avec enthousiasme :

« Elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte ! »

« Se rendre compte de _quoi_? »

Mais il ne dit pas davantage, et s'avança alors vers le groupe qui s'agrandissait avec l'arrivée des Londubat et des Finnegan. Lily secoua la tête, amusée cette fois-ci.

Elle fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle vit de loin Scorpius entamer une discussion avec Rose, qui ne semblait pas le rejeter d'office. Mais cette impression fut brève et reléguée rapidement loin dans un coin de son cerveau, tandis que d'autres _plops_ s'élevaient près d'elle.

Quelques autres personnes arrivèrent encore par la suite, dont sa famille, mais Lily ne se joignit pas à la discussion, préférant attendre. Elle attendait quelqu'un. Plusieurs personnes, en réalité, mais surtout une en particulier.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe ainsi formé commença sa lente progression vers ce qu'ils considéraient désormais comme _leur_ bar, celui où ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi leurs parents avaient décrété que ce serait celui-là, mais elle n'en avait pas non plus cherché la raison, qui ne l'intriguait même pas. _Ils_ n'étaient toujours pas là. Elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux en leur emboitant le pas avec lenteur. Mais elle ne les apercevait toujours pas.

« Tu cherches Luna, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily sursauta et faillit trébucher lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, pour se retourner vers la personne qui l'avait ainsi interpellée. Albus. Il s'était arrêté lui aussi, et la regardait avec douceur. Elle ne put que lui rendre son léger sourire.

« Oui », murmura-t-elle finalement, la gorge un peu serrée.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela, mais les événements les avaient considérablement rapprochées toutes les deux. Elle l'avait toujours appréciée, même avant tout cela, mais c'était différent. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et partagé ensemble depuis, tout était différent.

Elle ne vit pas son frère hocher légèrement la tête à sa réponse, ni son regard compréhensif se poser sur elle. Elle entendit à peine sa voix s'élever près d'elle, la faisant sortir de ses songes par la même occasion :

« Elle va venir, tu sais. Ils vont tous venir. »

Lily se sentit incapable d'articuler une réponse intelligible. Elle préféra donc se contenter d'un signe de tête.

Quelques secondes après, la façade du bar se dressa devant eux. Elle aussi avait connu quelques revers suite à la bataille, mais il n'en restait presque plus de traces – seule la peinture se devait d'être rafraichie. L'entrée, étroite, ne permettait que le passage d'une personne à la fois. Le frère et la sœur s'arrêtèrent donc à quelques pas de là, en plein milieu de la rue, pour céder le passage aux autres. Lily avait beau cherché, elle ne parvenait pas à apercevoir la tête blonde de son ami parmi eux – seulement celle de son père.

Le silence se prolongea une minute ou deux avant qu'ils ne s'avancent à leur tour. Sans qu'elle n'en comprit la raison, Albus la précéda avec un petit sourire taquin, mais elle n'insista pas, indifférente, et le suivit. Et tandis qu'elle entrait, le regard fixé sur le reste du groupe occupé à accoler plusieurs tables avec l'aide d'un serveur, chose pas évidente du fait du peu d'espace qu'offrait la pièce, et à s'y installer, elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter légèrement son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Lysandre lui fit aussitôt face avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle sentit ses joues rosir, et préféra s'exclamer pour masquer son trouble :

« Lysandre ! »

« Hey », répondit ce dernier en plissant les yeux. « Tu devrais avancer », lui fit-il ensuite remarquer en s'apercevant qu'ils bloquaient tous deux le passage – elle en fait, vu qu'elle-même le bloquait.

« Oh ! Oui. »

Elle recula, et ne sut pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Au final, elle pencha la tête et aperçut le reste de la famille Dragonneau. Dont Luna.

Cette dernière avait bien meilleure mine depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle-même espérait ne jamais la revoir dans l'état dans lequel elle avait été lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à contrer le plan des Nargoles : gravement blessée, le teint blafard presque blanc, une quantité pharamineuse de sang ayant déjà quitté son corps. Tous avaient bien cru qu'elle y resterait. Mais heureusement, elle avait survécu, grâce à la rapidité de son père, qui l'avait transportée à Sainte Mangouste, et au professionnalisme et à l'expérience des médicomages.

Cependant, les séquelles de ce grave incident étaient bien visibles : son teint déjà pâle l'était plus qu'à son habitude, de profondes cernes formaient des poches sous ses yeux, et sa faiblesse était évidente. Rolf se tenait juste à côté d'elle, un bras autour de sa taille, la soutenant au besoin – et c'était visiblement déjà le cas. Derrière eux, Lorcan fermait la marche.

« Luna ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu as pu quitter Sainte Mangouste ? »

« J'ai eu une permission », corrigea cette dernière, étirant ses lèvres en un maigre sourire.

Ils rejoignirent la tablée et s'installèrent à leur tour. Lily se glissa à côté de Scorpius, qui lui avait gardé une place. Elle nota toutefois que Rose s'était placée de sorte à être assez loin de lui. Par contre, Draco et Hermione assumaient désormais pleinement leur relation. Cela la fit sourire. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Tous notèrent bien évidemment la présence de Luna malgré son teint livide, et plusieurs exprimèrent une vive inquiétude pour sa santé, qu'elle balaya aussitôt d'un sourire et de son habituel air rêveur.

Les commandes furent passées – l'alcool étant bien évidemment banni des options pour les plus jeunes, au grand désespoir de certains –, et les discussions allèrent bon train. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, qui fixait Luna avec insistance depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne dise soudain :

« Je suis désolée. »

Ces simples mots furent entendus de tous malgré le ton assez bas qui avait été adopté, et ils firent leur effet le silence s'installa dans le groupe. Tous se tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder, interrogateurs, dont Luna. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle s'excuse en soi qui était surprenant, mais plutôt : pourquoi ?

Luna se posait la question comme tous les autres, et, l'air égaré, elle lâcha finalement :

« De quoi ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever, sous l'incompréhension générale. Hermione Granger était reconnue pour être quelqu'un de forte et d'assurée. Cette indécision, et cette gêne qui transparaissait dans ses traits, les étonnaient. La Ministre s'en rendit bien compte et prit quelques secondes avant d'expliciter ses propos :

« De ne pas t'avoir crue plus tôt. »

Tous comprirent aussitôt l'allusion, et se raidirent en s'assombrissant. Hermione n'était pas la seule à devoir s'excuser à ce sujet. Personne ne l'avait jamais cru jusqu'à ce que les événements leur démontrent le contraire et ne dégénèrent. Excepté Lily, même si elle ne l'avait pas cru au début, et ses fils.

Luna cligna des yeux. Lily sourit et tourna un visage rayonnant vers celle-ci. Mais Luna ne le vit pas, fixant toujours le visage fermé et désolé d'Hermione avec perplexité. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se mêlaient en elle, et elle ne parvenait à mettre le doigt sur aucune d'entre elles. En vérité, elle ne réussissait même pas à réfléchir un tant soit peu.

Hermione toussota pour reprendre contenance tandis que les autres, sombres, se replongeaient dans leurs souvenirs et leurs regrets. Elle reprit, d'une voix d'abord un peu faible mais qu'elle maintint forte :

« Si nous t'avions cru plus tôt, jamais cette histoire n'aurait été aussi loin. Tu avais raison depuis le début. Et nous… Nous n'avons… Nous n'avons jamais considéré ce que tu disais comme ne serait-ce qu'une éventualité. Je veux dire… depuis toutes ces années où tu nous parles des Nargoles, à aucun moment nous nous étions doutés de leur existence – de leur _véritable_ existence ! »

« Hermione… », souffla Luna, émue, ses mains devenant blanches tandis qu'elle serrait les pans de sa robe jaune.

« Soyons sincères », poursuivit cette dernière, tandis que les autres adultes, ses anciens camarades, préféraient rester muets et fixer leurs verres, pensifs : « nous t'avons toujours prise pour une folle, avec ces histoires de Nargoles, de Joncheruines et du reste. Cela t'avait même valu le surnom de _Loufoca_ Lovegood ! » ricana-t-elle finalement, mais ce n'était par humour – ce n'était que du dépit.

Leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard ne réagirent pas davantage, si ce n'était pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans leurs sièges – parce que c'était vrai. C'était tellement vrai, et ils se sentaient tellement coupables aujourd'hui.

Luna déglutit. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Elle s'en rappelait, mais elle ne leur en voulait pas – pourquoi leur en aurait-elle voulu ? Cela ne l'avait jamais atteinte par le passé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui les auraient forcés à la croire, à l'époque ? C'était juste dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas davantage cru il y avait quelques semaines de cela, cette histoire n'aurait alors pas été aussi loin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle-même croirait-elle quelqu'un sur parole s'il lui parlait d'une créature qu'elle était incapable de voir, de percevoir, de sentir ?

… Peut-être que si, en réalité. Mais c'était dans sa nature de s'interroger à ce sujet, d'avoir la capacité de croire même sans preuve. Elle savait que c'était le cas de peu de monde.

Hermione semblait vouloir mettre des mots sur toutes ces pensées qui l'agitaient et les énoncer à haute voix – sans doute était-ce lié au remords qui l'habitait désormais –, car elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle. « Ce-Tout ça, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être blessée. Il – »

Soudain elle s'interrompit, mais tous comprirent la suite. _Il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de morts._ Car même s'ils n'avaient pas été nombreux, et qu'ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis au final, elles auraient pu être évitées.

De là où elle était, Luna ne vit pas Hermione serrer les poings sur ses genoux mais le devina parfaitement. Finalement, ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre, la brune répéta d'une voix plus faible :

« Je suis désolée… »

Luna tourna son regard vers les autres et s'aperçut que, même s'ils ne le disaient pas de vive voix, leurs visages parlaient pour eux et s'accordaient avec les propos de leur amie – et finalement, les uns après les autres, ils s'excusèrent à leur tour, mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus – Hermione avait déjà tout dit. La sensation qui saisit alors l'épouse Dragonneau était étrange : elle était à la fois heureuse, heureuse qu'ils reconnaissent enfin ce qu'elle ne cessait de dire depuis des années, et en même temps, la culpabilité qui transpirait d'eux lui serrait le cœur et la désolait.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être… », chuchota-t-elle finalement, mais l'endroit était suffisamment calme pour que tous l'entendissent.

Ils ne réagirent pas à sa phrase, mais leurs mines sceptiques semblaient douter de ses propos. Luna se tut, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Finalement, son regard se posa sur ses jumeaux, qui lui sourirent distraitement, puis sur Lily, qui la fixait avec douceur. Un sentiment de quiétude l'envahit soudain – et même s'il n'oblitérait pas la douleur languissante qui engourdissait son corps, elle-même l'oublia bien vite.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Albus lâcha distraitement, son regard pensif plongé dans son verre :

« Ce n'est jamais évident de distinguer le vrai du faux… »

Lily ne pouvait qu'en convenir.


End file.
